Christmas cross: libro 2: Feliz navidad
by sanslash332
Summary: Luego de un complicado y extraño viaje, diversos viajeros de diversos mundos llegaron por fin a la extraña posada Rosa de los Vientos. ¿Cómo será esta navidad entre ellos? ¿Qué sorpresas les tendrá padre? ¡lean y descúbranlo! ¡feliz navidad!
1. Introducción

Christmas Cross: la fiesta en ningún lugar

Libro 2: Feliz navidad

Sean bienvenidos al Segundo libro (por ahora final) de esta gran cruzada que fue esta fiesta de navidad.

Este segundo libro, también fue escrito por las mismas personas que el primero (disponible en esta historia: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /s/10939767/1/christmas-cross-la-fiesta-en-ning%C3%BAn-lugar-Libro-1-Viajes ,

pero en un formato más compacto, y continuo.

Como siempre, una versión en ebook puede ser descargada copiando y pegando este link

dl (punto) dropboxusercontent (punto) com / u/8451597/christmas%20cross/LIBRO%202%20-%20CHRISTMAS%20CROSS%

Espero que lo disfruten, y que lo pasen bien leyéndolo, tanto como nosotros lo pasamos al escribirlo.

¡Esperamos que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, y que este 2015 sea bueno para todos!


	2. Prólogo

**Libro 2: Feliz navidad  
>CHRISTMAS CROSS: En ningún lugar <strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA ROSA DE LOS VIENTOS**

Los viejos solían decir que hay misterios en el universo que deberían quedarse como misterio, pues pierden toda la magia. Uno de esos misterios era la Posada La Rosa de los Vientos, y nunca debería intentarse explicar cómo funciona, dónde queda, ni cómo hace uno para llegar ahí.

Las posadas en general son la salvación de los viajeros que se pierden en el camino. ¿Pero dónde encuentra reposo un viajero que va más allá que el andar? ¿Dónde descansan los que se perdieron en los sueños? ¿Los que buscan el amor? ¿Los que buscan recuerdos? ¿Los que buscan felicidad? ¿Los que buscan amistad? ¿Los que buscan diversión? ¿O simplemente los que no saben qué es lo que están buscando?

Cuentan que un día surgían esas preguntas en la mente de alguna criatura de ningún lado, que viajaba por ningún sitio, viendo toda clase de cosas, colores, formas, sentimientos, ideas, pero con la sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna de ellas. De pronto, cansado de viajar se sentó en medio de la nada y pensó todas esas cosas hasta que cuatro seres humanos que navegaban en un submarino amarillo le dedicaron una canción.

_Él es un verdadero hombre de ninguna parte,_

_Sentado en su tierra de ninguna parte,_

_Haciendo todos sus planes de ninguna parte, para nadie._

_No tiene un punto de vista,_

_No sabe dónde va,_

_¿No se parece en algo a ti y a mí?_

_Hombre de ninguna parte, por favor, escucha,_

_No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo,_

_Hombre de ninguna parte, el mundo está bajo tu mando._

Y concluyó que como no pertenecía a ningún lado lo mejor era crear su propio hogar. Y convirtió la nada en un espacio donde los viajeros perdidos que buscan algo –o no- puedan descansar. Cuando terminó lo llamó "Ningún lugar ".

Pero no fue él quien creó la posada, no. Antes que la posada nació el lugar. El primero en llegar fue alguien que soñó con un prado verde e inmenso donde podía correr libre sin las cadenas de la esclavitud que lo ataban en la realidad.

El segundo corría por el bosque de árboles muertos y tenebrosos, huyendo de los peligros hasta que perdió el conocimiento por haber corrido tanto. Y al despertar lo primero que halló fue un cálido amanecer y un bosque verdoso que conducían a un prado en donde descansó hasta recuperar fuerzas para seguir a la mañana siguiente a buscar su destino. Años después intentó buscar el mismo sitio para montar un hogar. Viajó por cada rincón de su mundo… pero nunca lo halló.

El tercero casi moría arrastrado por la corriente de un río turbulento, pero acabó en la orilla de un prado hermoso con un bosque. El cuarto estuvo a punto de desfallecer de sed en las montañas, pero al cruzar la última curva se encontró con un prado hermoso con un bosque y un río de aguas cristalinas. El quinto casi moría de hambre en otro bosque, y vio un animal salvaje que siguió hasta las afueras, y vio un prado hermoso con un río de aguas cristalinas e imponentes y bellas montañas. El sexto volaba huyendo de su enemigo, pero perdió el conocimiento cuando fue impactado y cayó. Cuando despertó se hallaba en un prado hermoso con un bosque, un río de aguas cristalinas, imponentes y bellas montañas y muchos animales pastando. Y así sucesivamente, con cada viajero nuevo algo nuevo aparecía en el mundo creado por la criatura de ningún sitio.

Así fue como él dejó que todos los viajeros perdidos que buscaban algo lo consiguiesen. Hasta que una noche apareció no una, sino ¡tres criaturas! Una buscaba un amigo, otra el amor, y la otra un sueño. El, que había logrado darles a todos los viajeros lo que buscaban, finalmente se halló con algo que no sabía cómo ayudar a encontrar. Los tres viajeros prendieron una fogata en medio del prado y se quedaron en silencio mientras uno de ellos preparaba una comida. De repente llegó una cuarta criatura, un trovador para ser exactos, cargando un violín con el que entonó otra canción.

_Si siembras una ilusión_

_Y la riegas con tu amor_

_Y el agua de la constancia_

_Brotará en ti una flor_

_Y su aroma y su calor_

_Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal._

_Si siembras un ideal_

_En la tierra del quizás_

_Y lo abonas con el odio y la envidia_

_Será imposible arrancar._

_La maldad_

_De tu alma si en ella echó raíz._

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_

_Pues la vida es un jardín_

_Donde lo bueno y lo malo_

_Se confunden y es humano_

_A veces no saber elegir._

_Y si te sientes perdido_

_Con tus ojos no has de ver._

_Hazlo con los de tu alma_

_Y encontrarás la calma_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré._

_Si siembras una amistad_

_Con mimo plántala_

_Y abónala con paciencia_

_Pódala con la verdad_

_Y trasplántala con fe_

_Pues necesita crecer_

_Si te embriagas de pasión_

_Y no enfrías tu corazón_

_Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás_

_Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón_

_Es sabio contar hasta diez._

_Y que mi luz te acompañe_

_Pues la vida es un jardín_

_Donde lo bueno y lo malo_

_Se confunden y es humano_

_A veces no saber elegir._

_Y si te sientes perdido_

_Con tus ojos no has de ver._

_Hazlo con los de tu alma_

_Y encontrarás la calma_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré._

Aquellos versos sin una forma visible a los ojos dibujaron en la mente de la criatura de ningún sitio una brillante idea, pues vio que finalmente las otras tres personas habían encontrado lo que buscaban ¡En una canción alrededor de un fuego y comida!

Fue por eso que cuando al día siguiente, un peculiar viajero que buscaba la felicidad encontró en medio del prado una enorme posada. De tres pisos sin contar con el ático, fachada rústica cubierta de una manito de pintura blanca, decorado con armazones de madera y techo de tejas azules. Una verdadera obra de arte en medio de un prado donde no parecía haber nadie. El viajero se acercó, tentado por el olor de la comida y el sonido de la música, y antes de ingresar leyó en el gran letrero de la entrada:

**_"_****_Bienvenido a La Rosa de los Vientos"_**

Viajeros y viajeros pasaban por aquella posada, organizaban fiestas, eran felices y la magia del lugar evitaba los conflictos. Satisfecho luego de haber visto su obra terminada, la criatura de ningún sitio pensó que finalmente había conseguido que todos los sitios tuviesen un lugar, y feliz, se echó a dormir.

¿Y cómo es la posada se preguntarán? Pues tiene tres enormes pisos. En la entrada hay dos puertas, y dan el pase a un vestíbulo pequeño que separa la salida del salón principal en donde siempre hay una enorme y larga mesa en el centro, rodeado de otras mesas más pequeñas. Todo sobre una alfombra que no siempre es la misma, a veces cambia de color, o de forma. La chimenea nunca se apaga y está a un lado de la sala, rodeada de adornos que son cambiados u obsequiados por los mismos viajeros. Por tanto la pared de la chimenea exhibe una serie de objetos muy raros sobre ella. Mientras que al otro extremo se encuentran las dos puertas de la cocina, un edificio que sobresale del armazón principal y que solo es de un piso. Lo suficientemente grande como para que se preparen enormes banquetes. Con un pequeño ventanal que da con la barra de bebidas ubicada en el salón. En ese mismo extremo de la habitación está la puerta hacia el pasadizo que conecta a las seis primeras habitaciones, una recepción y un baño espacioso. Dicen que las habitaciones se adaptan al gusto del viajero, en especial las del segundo piso. A ellas se sube por una escalera de caracol en aquel mismo pasadizo. En ese nivel solo hay habitaciones y baños, los suficientes para cubrir la demanda, pues hay como quince habitaciones, las cuales suelen cambiar por la manita que le echan los viajeros que llegan ahí. Las habitaciones del tercer piso son un poco más grandes y elegantes. De techo alto y grandes ventanas. Pero el ático es muchísimo más alto y espacioso que casi parece una caverna de tesoros, pues ahí se guarda los que los viajeros olvidan. Aunque… puede que existan habitaciones creadas por los mismos viajeros. Caso del sótano ubicado al lado de la puerta al exterior de la cocina. Sirve para guardar alimentos y perder a los golosos, pues tiene varias cámaras y rutas. Y quizá algún otro cuarto que esté olvidando.

El resto es prado, bosques, ríos, montañas, y otros paisajes ¡Pero cuidado! Si te alejas mucho posiblemente nunca volverás a la posada.

Creo que es todo lo que deberías saber.


	3. Cap1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**COMO PERRO Y GATO**

Rainbow y yo continuamos caminando hacia la posada mientras miramos los alrededores. Poco a poco empiezo a sentir nostalgia, pues era como cuando llegué a la Mansión por primera vez. Perdido en el bosque, con hambre, y asombrado por su repentina aparición además de su estructura.

En eso llegamos a la puerta y vemos a una especie de portero cuidándola. Un hombre de la tercera edad, con una densidad capilar media-alta de color blanco; viste un traje de color negro, y de cuerpo está bien conservado ¿por qué no decirlo?, se nota que el tío se cuida. Dash me da unos golpecitos con su pata izquierda delantera, supongo para que le diga algo.

-Ehmm. – Mascullo indeciso sobre que decirle, si nos dejaba pasar o qué onda. – "Apuesto a que es como esos tíos que no se puede mover". – Pienso al verlo con la mirada perdida y parado tan recto a un lado de la entrada de la posada.

Entonces le saco la lengua y empecé a agitar mis manos a un lado de mis orejas mientras digo "maaaahh" al hombre quien apenas comencé a hacer el tonto, sacudió la cabeza y puso expresión rara al mismo tiempo que Dash se daba en la cara con el casco.

-¿Disculpe? – Dice el portero un poco descolocado haciéndome sentir un completo imbécil.

-Ah, es que yo pensé qué... –

-Perdone a mi amigo, es que es gilipollas. –

-Eso. ¡Oye! –

-Si sabes que lo eres, no te hagas, que no han pasado ni diez segundos y ya me has avergonzado frente a este señor que encima tendría que habernos... -

-Atatatata. – Interrumpo a la quejumbrosa pegaso mientras le hago como que la aruñaba con las manos desde lejos haciendo que bufara y dejara de hablar para ahorcarme en sus pensamientos. Luego volteé a ver de nuevo al portero. – Oiga que, ¿hay que registrarse, o como va esto? – Le pregunté al portero, ya que como todos saben, los porteros son una fuente de información clave.

-Oh, ¿pero vienen por su cuenta o los han invitado?, me han informado que vendrían algunos nuevos inquilinos con invitaciones para la fiesta de navidad que tendrá lugar aquí. – Explicó el portero en un tono amable y formal.

-Ah, pues nosotros venimos con las invitaciones que nos han dado dos bichos, ¿los conoce?, pequeñitos, bonitos y gorditos... -

-Sí, creo que los conozco, aunque yo no usaría la palabra "bonitos". – Comenta el Portero un poco agraciado.

-Bueehno pero dentro de sus posibilidades, como esta. – Dije señalando a Dash con el pulgar a mis espaldas. – Yo creo que si hubiera una de su especie, alguno de los dos pillaría cacho. –

-Eso sería interesante. -

-Jajajaja sí. – En eso Dash me da un golpe algo fuerte en mi pierna con su pezuña, creo que está molesta. – Ay que me voy del tema. – Dije provocando que el portero también recordara de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Oh cierto, pasen y siéntanse cómodos. Continúen derecho y crucen a la derecha, ahí encontrarán a la recepcionista para que te asignen una habitación, y algún sitio para su mascota si lo quiere. No olvide darle la invitación, que es de suma importancia para, bueno, ya se los explicará ella. Yo me quedaré aquí a recibir a los demás. – Dice jovialmente, el portero mientras nos abre la puerta y nos invita a pasar extendiendo su mano haciendo una semi-reverencia.

-Está bien, por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre? –

-Frank. -

-Púdrete Frank. – Oí susurrar a la pegaso en un tono molesto por lo que le di una patadita disimulada para que dejara la cuestión.

-Mucho gusto, Frank, y feliz navidad. -

-Igualmente, y pídale a su mascota que me perdone por no haberos recibido como debía, sois los primeros y me habéis agarrado desprevenido. –

-No hay problema, Frank, si ella es así, siempre dando la lata a donde quiera que valla. – Me despedí del portero con mi mano y luego me incliné para hablar con Dash apenas se cerró la puerta. - ¡¿Pero te quieres comportar un poquito?! – Le susurré a modo de exclamación regañona.

-¡Me ha llamado mascota, el desgraciado! –Exclama ella no muy disimuladamente.

-¿Y el que sabía? -

-¿Qué pasa que por no ser humana tienen que asumir directamente que soy una mascota? –

-Rainbow, empezamos mal ¿eh?, como sigas así igual y nos echan. –

-Está bien, perdón, igual me he pasado un poco. -

-Pues sí, anda que insultar a ese señor con lo agradable que es... -

-Vale, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy. -

-Descuida, si no es tu culpa, es que tienes hambre -

-También, si es que hasta que no desayuno no soy persona. -

-Mira, ahí vamos a estar de acuerdo. Y pues... está bonita la posada esta, además no puedo esperar a ver esa mesa llena de comida en navidad. – comento mientras rodeo la mesa central de la sala, la cual es extremadamente grande.

-Siii. – Dijo Dash fantaseando mientras se relamía los labios.

-Bueno ehmm, dijo a la izquierda ¿no? -

-A la derecha, a ver si te centras un poquito, que lo de perderse era para llegar hasta aquí. –

Volteamos y vemos ahí muy bien situado el escritorio de madera con puertas pequeñas, habiendo una pequeña biblioteca detrás y una recepcionista trabajando corrigiendo o firmando un libro y unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Esta vez me dejas hablar a mí, no dejaré que vuelvas a avergonzarme frente a más gente. –

-Claro, habla tú con ella. En cualquier caso tú te entiendes mejor con las tías. –

-¿Estás insinuando algo? -

-Nooo... –

-Oye no empieces con esa tontería que tú has vivido cinco años con cinco hombres en una casa en medio del bosque y eso es muy sospechoso. -

-¿Y he dicho algo? Oye, ¿he dicho algo? – Le pregunto a un tío que pasa a mi lado ignorando mi pregunta. – ¿Lo ves? Él dice que no. -

-No, no has dicho nada pero lo pensaste. -

-Ala, la animala con poderes psíquicos. -

-¡No me llames con palabras que no entiendo! -

-Bueno pero no te enojes. Anda, habla con la secretaria. – le digo mientras le señalo el escritorio donde está la chica.

La pegaso se va gruñendo en dirección a la recepcionista, quien cuando la pegaso apoya sus cascos delanteros sobre el escritorio, levanta la vista algo curiosa por el atrevimiento de la enojada pegaso.

Una chica algo joven, con pelo rojizo estilizado y ojos marrón obscuro que se encuentras tras unas gafas semi al aire, de piel un poco pálida. Por lo que veo viste un traje abierto de color rosa y una camiseta escotada de color amarillo, o dorado, no estoy seguro, no soy decorador de interiores para mí no existe el carmesí ni el violeta ni esas mamadas. Como quiera que sea, se veía bien.

Y antes de que Dash pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo...

-¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí esta preciosura? – Dice la recepcionista mientras le alborota el fleco a Dash y yo siento como su ira empieza a arder dentro de su cuerpo. – ¿Te has perdido?, ¿él es tu dueño?, ay qué cosa más mona, quien es la poni más linda del mundo ¡tú lo eres! – La tía sigue mimando a Dash alborotándole más el fleco y sobándole las mejillas mientras le hace caras.

-Eh... – Dije mientras extendía la mano hacia la recepcionista sin saber qué hacer. –"La mata fijo". – Pensé.

Dash se aclara la garganta y aletea muy fuertemente una sola vez haciendo que una gran ráfaga de viento recorra todo el cuarto.

-Perdona. –Dice claramente tragándose su ira y luego se baja del escritorio para dirigirse a otra habitación cercana.

-¡Y habla y todo!, Uy, ¡adiooos! – Dijo la recepcionista luego de que Dash no la matara.

-"Joder, bueno, se ha controlado, ha cumplido"... "¿Has traído dinero?"... "Mi último sueldo...". – Pienso y en eso se escucha como un jarrón se rompe en la habitación donde la pegaso acaba de entrar. – "Pues a bajarse del a mula"... "Cago en su puta madre." – Sigo diciendo dentro de mi cabeza mientras hago gestos de frustración al mismo tiempo que escucho a la pegaso romper cosas en la otra habitación.

Me termino de acercar al escritorio de la impresionada y descolocada recepcionista que oye a Dash haciendo desmadre.

-Aeh... ehhjejejeje, yooo... – Digo nervioso, y contra todos mis instintos y principios meto mi mano en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. – Toma mi dinero, ¡llévatelo!... ¡no lo hagas más difícil!... ¡No eres tú, soy yo! ¡Te amo! ¡Pero ella...! ¡Si es que no puedo! – Le digo medio llorando a mi billetera y luego la dejo en el escritorio de la pelirroja y me cubro los ojos con las manos. - Hazlo rápido por favor... – Suplico mientras me volteo para darle la espalda.

-¡Listop! –Anuncia rápidamente la recepcionista al poco tiempo de yo haberme volteado.

-¡¿Tan rápido?! – Exclamo y volteo algo ilusionado porque quizás no sacó nada de mi billetera, pero cuando la reviso... - ¡¿Todo?! ¡¿Enserio?! – Le pregunto totalmente afligido a la pelirroja mientras la miro a los ojos y reviso la billetera.

Ella asiente rápidamente con una expresión neutral y una sonrisa frunciendo sus labios.

-Waaaaaaaaaaa. – Me derrumbo arrodillándome y recostándome en los libros y papeles que hay en el escritorio. – Que no puedo empezar una aventura sin que me quiten el dinero por culpa de ella. – Digo sollozando un poquito.

-Ya ya, tranquilo. Uy, jajaja, se siente raro. – Dice ella algo risueña mientras me acaricia el pelo.

-Sí, es estática. – Respondo a su pregunta indirecta mientras continúo con mi depresión sobre el escritorio.

-¡HE TU¡ ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Grita un hombre en la habitación donde Dash está rompiendo cosas.

-Dime que los empleados de aquí tienen seguro, por favor, no seas mala conmigo que estoy yo ahora como para demandas de posadas errantes. – Le ruego a la chica.

-No hay problema, la corte te asignará un abogado. -

-¡¿Qué?! -

-Que es broma, jajaja, relájate un poco ¿sí? -

-Creo que esto es suyo. – Dice el hombre que oí gritar antes mientras arroja a Dash aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo a un lado de mí. – La próxima vez póngale una correa o átela a un poste, pero no la deje por ahí, hombre. – Dice enojado, obviamente por el desastre que causó la pegaso en la otra habitación.

-¡Hostias! – Exclamo al ver de reojo a Dash. - ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!, bueno, yo también se hacerlo pero mi método es ilegal según ella. – Le pregunto al hombre mientras le busco con la vista y luego me doy cuenta de que está abajo. – Mames. – Digo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿nunca has visto un enano? – Dice el tío en plan borde.

Me tomo unos segundos mirándole mientras recuerdos me vienen a la mente y empiezo a encabronarme.

-¡Alianza cabrón! ¡Me las pagarás, cazador de mierda! – Exclamo y empiezo a buscar desesperadamente un arma con qué madrearlo.

-¡¿Qué-qué?! – chilla la recepcionista.

-¡Pero si vienen todos colocados! ¿Qué pasa aquí, Naty? -

-¡A mí no me mires, Frank los dejó pasar! -

-¡Ajá!, no, esto no sirve, ¡bueno da igual!, soy un mago, ¡pero igual te lanzaré cadena de relámpagos! ¡Venganzaaaaa! – Empiezo a canalizar la electricidad y enseguida algo me jala el pie haciéndome caer. – ¡Dash, quítate! ¡Tengo que... el caza... yo! –Enseguida la pegaso me propina dos aletazos en el rostro a modo de bofetada. – La hipotenusa es igual al cuadrado del cubito porque azúcar. –

-Solucionado. – Dice ella y luego se aparta permitiéndome ponerme de pie.

-Perdón, a todo el mundo es que yo... –

-Está loco. – Dice Dash.

-Al menos yo no voy por ahí destruyendo cosas cada vez que me enfado. -

-Y yo no ando por ahí amenazando empleados. -

-¡Ah que no!, ¡a que si lo ha hecho! – Le pregunto al enano mientras le señalo.

-Pues sí, los dos están igual de chalados. -

-Oooye tú no me dices a mí que me parezco a él en mi cara. -

-¿Ves?, ahí vas de nuevo. -

-¿Y tú qué?, si no te hubiese detenido, ahora mismo esto parecería un... -

-¿Un qué? -

-¡Yo que sé!, algo donde hay rayos y... cosas, ¡no sé! -

-A mira que lista es... -

-¡Cállate! -

-¡Ahora el beso! – Grita la pelirroja.

-Ya está la gilipollas esta. – Dice Dash dándole vueltas a sus ojos.

-¿Que me ha llamado? -

-¡Lo que has oído! -

-Rainbow, ¿qué dijimos hace un momento? -

-¡Sabes que no soporto que me hablen así! -

-Shhh shh, si, lo sé, y tú sabes que no soporto a la alianza y llevo mucho tiempo sin jugar y tú sabes quién es la culpable. – Le digo en tono calmado e intentando relajar la tensión del lugar mientras me inclino hacia la pegaso.

-Si... -

-De todas formas, te voy a pedir disculpas por el numerito que he montado y por avergonzarte antes, ¿vale? – Intento calmar a la pegaso.

-... – La pegaso me mira enojada sin pronunciar palabra.

-Rainbow, hostilidad no, ¿eh?, que nos echan y no comemos un carajo, ¿ya viste esa mesa? -

-Bien; Yo... yo también... quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que he roto, no tenía que... reaccionar así. -

-Pues por eso nos hemos quedado sin dinero hasta fin de mes. -

-¡Pero...!, ahg, ya, perdón, hostilidad... hostilidad... – Repite Dash intentando calmarse.

-Buena niña. – digo y enseguida vuelve a mirarme con ojos de odio. – Vale vale, no más cachondeo con el tema. Ehm, bueno, la disculpa también va para ustedes. – Les digo a la recepcionista y al enano rechoncho con barba y sombrero muy parecido a los del World Of Warcraft. –Aunque, qué coño me voy a disculpar yo si les he dado todo mi jodido sueldo de un mes que me habían dado por adelantado. Ay, perdón, hostilidad... –

Dash y yo nos reincorporamos y acercamos a la recepcionista nuevamente.

-Oye que, ella. – Digo señalando a Rainbow Dash. – No es mi mascota, ¿vale?, es... mi compañera más que todo, y quiere ser tratada como una igual, no porque sea una poni la hace lo mismo que un gato. –

-Eso explica porque lleva ropa interior, ya no tengo que llamar al psicólogo. -

-Si, a mí también me parecía raro. Oye, espera un momento, si hubiera un gato que hablara, entonces... –

-Me has entendido perfectamente y ese es un hueco que no vale. –

-Está bien está bien, cambiando de tema, imagino que quieren hospedarse aquí ¿no? –

-No, es que hemos ido a dar un paseo por un bosque y de repente hemos encontrado una posada y hemos dicho "pues nos metemos ahí un rato a ver que nos cuentan". – Dice la pegaso en tono irónico.

-Ahmm, si, buscamos hospedarnos aquí, de hechos nos han invitado a una fiesta. – Digo mientras pateo una de las patas traseras de Dash para que intentara comportarse.

-Oh, ya veo, permítanme sus invitaciones. –

Tomo la billetera que había dejado en el escritorio y saco los boletos que venían en el sobre.

-Oiga, nos han sobrado tres, estos nos servirán para canjear premios y regalos ¿no? -

-Jejejeje, no. – Responde, la recepcionista y luego se pone a revisar los boletos de cerca. – Hmmm, sip, efectivamente han sido invitados a la fiesta. ¡Felicidades! – Dice mientras saca confeti de detrás el escritorio y lo arroja en el aire. – ¡Bienvenidos! Y... bueno y... –

-Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer ahora, en vista de su humor actual no creo que sea buena idea hacer lo que teníamos planeado para daros la bienvenida. Aunque es extraño, la posada debería evitar que vosotros... -

-¿Ves cómo lo has estropeado? – Le reproché a la pegaso.

-Fuimos los dos, ¿vale? -

-Vale. Bueno y... ¿Cuándo pican la torta? -

-Ah no, primero tienen que instalarse en su habitación. –

-¿Y no le dan una aparte a ella? -

-Es que... como sabemos que vendrán muchos, o al menos eso esperamos, hay que ahorrar espacio, y como ustedes solo son dos... –

-¿O sea que me toca dormir con él? -

-¿Y a mí con ella?, ¡pero ronca! -

-¡Y él habla dormido! ¡Consigo mismo! -

-Apapapap, problemas personales aquí no. –

-Pero -

-Oh vamos chicos, no será tan difícil, la cama es de metro ochenta, ahí ni se rozan. –

-¿Encima nos van a poner en una cama para los dos?, vamos no me jodas, ¿No pueden ser camas separadas?, ¿O una litera, mínimo?-

-Hmmm, veré que puedo hacer, pero no os prometo nada, también debemos ahorrar camas. –

-Aaaaaghh. –

-Bueno, pero... para compensarles, os daremos un recorrido para mostrarles la posada, ¿os parece bien? -

-Yo preferiría comer primero, ¿hay algún sitio para eso?, es decir, ahmmm. –

-Sí, claro, está la cocina. Ahora mismo están cocinando los platillos para el banquete de bienvenida que se celebrará dentro de pocas horas en cuanto lleguen los demás invitados. –

-¿Un banquete? – Pregunto y empiezo a tener más hambre de lo que un ser humano podría soportar.

-Sip, habrá... –

-No no no, no lo digas que muero aquí mismo. Joder que hambreee... –

-Bien, como decía, pueden ir a la cocina, quizás os den algo para picar mientras se cocina el resto de la comida para el banquete. –

-Eso espero, porque, como habrán notado, cuando tenemos hambre ella y yo nos ponemos un poco... malos. –

-¿Quieres decir que el mal humor que traen encima se debe al hambre que tienen? – Pregunta el enano algo molesto, quizás porque aún sigue resentido por lo que Dash hizo en la otra habitación y por mi ida de olla.

-Pues sí, básicamente, también algunas otras cosas, pero gran parte se debe al hambre. Y no le cojan manía a Rainbow, que ella es muy dulce y feliz cuando no tiene hambre, ahora está enfadada y con hambre así que no vale para actividades sociales o cosas de esas. –

-No me fío, le pondré el ojo encima. –

La pegaso ríe despectiva subestimando al enano que por otro lado hizo una hazaña al dejarla K-O dios sabe cómo mientras ella estaba en actitud rabiosa.

-Bien y... – Dice la pelirroja. – Ahmm.. tsss. –

-¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto al verla un poco desanimada y confundida.

-No, es que... teníamos una flamante bienvenida para los que llegaran pero... –

-La hemos estropeado. -

-Más o menos... –

-Bueno pero, tranquila, no todo está perdido; aún pueden hacerlo con los segundos que lleguen. Por cierto, ¿cuánta gente hay aquí hospedada?, lo digo porque son tres pisos, esto se ve enorme y aún no creo que les falten tantas camas o habitaciones. Y otra cosa, esto es una posada errante, así de que aparece en todos lados a llevarse gente como el coco, ¿cómo es que trabajáis aquí?-

No lo digo, pero a mí se me hace que quería acoplarnos a mí y a Rainbow para fastidiarnos.

-Bueno, sí, es un poco extraño pero te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que se pierde hoy en día. –

-¿Y el dinero para mantener todo esto y sus sueldos de dónde viene? -

-Bueno necesito que firmen este libro para que queden registrados como visitantes. – Dice la recepcionista sacando un gran libro de debajo de su escritorio y pasando olímpicamente de mi pregunta cuando me ofrece el lápiz.

-Oh, bueno. – Digo tomando el lápiz e inclinándome para firmar el lugar donde la señorita me estaba indicando. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el dinero se pierde en la bolsa ¿no?, igual y cuando lo hace llega aquí. –

-Sí, eso es lo que pasa. – Dice ella un tanto sospechosa mientras le acerca el libro a Rainbow Dash, quien toma con la boca el lápiz que le ofrecí y se pone a firmar.

La pegaso está algo callada, seguro solo intenta comportarse.

-Bueno y... ¿la cocina? -

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -

-¿Que donde está? Quiero comer, tengo hambre. –

-Oh, sí, está por ahmm, ¿los llevas a la cocina?, yo tengo que recibir a los demás y... – Le dice la recepcionista al enano.

Creo que le caemos mal a todo el mundo, o todos están muy pegados a sus puestos de trabajo

-Está bien, luego regreso para guiar a los demás en el tour. Al menos sé que estos no son así todo el tiempo. ¿Saben?, yo también me pongo de mal humor cuando tengo hambre. – responde él.

-Ah, oye, perdona por eh... todo eso, lo de antes, estamos muy apenados. ¿Verdad Rainbow? – Digo mientras le doy golpecitos con el pie a las pezuñas de la pegaso para que reaccione. - ¡Rainbow! -

-¡Si si si! Muy muy pena, muy eso, muy... perdón, eh, señor. – Dice insegura y desorientada como acabando de salir de un trance.

-No pasa nada, si tampoco fueron muchos daños, nada que no pueda reparar yo mismo. – Asegura tan tranquilo el enano mientras se va y nos indica que le sigamos.

-Pero ella... -

-Adioooos. – Se despide la pelirroja interrumpiéndome mientras agitaba la mano en el aire.

En eso me doy cuenta de algo.

-¡Dash!, creo que esa tía me ha robado. – Le susurro a la pegaso agachándome mientras camino.

-¿Si es que eres tonto, pero tú para que le das dinero a nadie? – Devuelve el susurro.

-Para pagar lo que sea que hubieras hecho. –

-Gran cosa, solo rompí algunas plantas y pateé... cosas. –

-¿Y yo que sabía? -

-Ve y dile que te regrese el dinero. -

-No puedo. -

-¿Por qué no? -

-Me da vergüenza. -

-¡Pero te ha robado! -

-Pues por eso, que vergüenza. -

-O sea que en lugar de ir a por tu dinero y demostrar que fuiste lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de que te lo robó, prefieres que crea que eres un tarado al que le puede quitar su dinero. -

-Si es que no jodas, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por ser rubio las personas tienen que creer que soy millonario e imbécil y pueden estafarme? -

-A que jode, ¿eh? -

-Pues sí, un huevo, maldita discriminación. –

En eso se escucha algo estrellándose afuera.

-¿Y eso que fue? Hay que... –

-Oh no, tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que comamos algo. –

-Bien, como sea, luego veré que fue eso. -

Y continuamos caminando, esperando que en la cocina, nos den algo de comer.


	4. cap2

**CAPÍTULO 2  
>MILAGRO<strong>

Yump.. yump… yump… ¡Qué bonito lugar! -Exclamó Mith –pero… ¿Dónde están mis compañeros? –se preguntaba algo preocupada mientras llegaba al patio de la posada –bueno seguro que ya llegan – pensó y prosiguió su camino, cuando de pronto sintió que sus piecitos se hundían poco a poco, agachó la mirada se dio cuenta que era un pantano que se encontraba al lado de un riachuelo muy cristalino. Mith no sabía cómo actuar o reaccionar en esos momentos, pero ya sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y solo pronunciaba el nombre de Aleph y Bigdrith.

Pero era de esperarse que Bigdrith llegaría ya que estaba creado para proteger a Mith entonces apareció cuando el lodo ya casi le llegaba a los muslos.

Al divisar aquella escena Bigdrith puso en acción sus habilidades, primero trató de sacarla del lodo cogiéndola fuertemente de sus hombros con sus diminutas patitas pero fue en vano ni con el mejor esfuerzo logró quitarla del lodo. Luego probó con el polvo mágico que esparció en todo el pantano, sin embargo la magia del polvo era para crear visiones y no funcionaba con el pantano, Bigdrith ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía demasiado inútil.

Aleph llegó al lugar en esos momentos y se halló con tal sorpresa, Bigdrith con voz agitada le relató todo lo ocurrido.

Mith pedía ayuda con una voz de desaliento –Ayúdame Aleph, no dejes que me hunda aquí por favor-.

Jamás Mith, nunca dejaría que nada malo te pase –contestó Aleph con un tono prometedor mientras de sus cosas sacaba las estrellas y cristales que había recogido de su mundo y meditó y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez si el dejaba como ofrenda una estrella y dos cristales el pantano se apaciguaría. Así que arrojó la estrella y los cristales y alertó a Mith diciéndole que alce las manos y no las baje para nada , cuando las estrellas y los cristales desaparecieron en el lodo Mith dejó de hundirse pero aún era imposible quitar sus pies y parte de sus muslos de ahí

Entonces Aleph empezó a pedir ayuda a gritos –¿Hay alguien por ahí? Por favor necesitamos ayuda.

Después de un buen rato llegó otro invitado era Wayra , una niña muy curiosa que parecía despistada y traía una quena entre sus cosas.

En cuanto Aleph la vio pensó que ella podría ayudar a Mith de alguna u otra forma así que le dijo.

–Hey tú niñita podrías ser tan amable y ayudarme a sacar a Mith de este lodo?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y poco a poco fue acercándose al lugar con unos pasitos lentos pero firmes, se paró frente a la escena aunque no entendió nada de lo que Aleph dijo, ya que ella no habla la lengua sabia. en el peligro en el que se encontraba Mith, de un momento a otro pensó que al tocar su quena podría ayudar a calmar aquel pantano de lodo gigante dando pequeños saltitos alrededor del pantano empezó a interpretar con su quena una melodía muy contagiosa.

Un tipo que se hacía llamar músico que también estaba llegando escuchó tal melodía y se dejó llevar por el sonido y fue caminando hasta la escena cuando se encontró con aquel cuadro dramático empezó a acompañar a la niña entonando las letras de una canción que se acomodaba perfectamente a la melodía.

_Imagina que no hay paraíso,_

_Es fácil si lo intentas,_

_Ningún infierno debajo de nosotros,_

_Arriba de nosotros, solamente cielo,_

_Imagina a toda la gente_

_Viviendo al día..._

_Tu puedes decir que soy un soñador,_

_Pero no soy el único,_

_Espero que algún día te nos unas,_

_Y el mundo vivirá como uno solo._

Al concluir todos pudieron distinguir que el lodo estaba descendiendo y ya solo le cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas pero aún era imposible quitar a Mith.

Llegaban muchos personajes más y así continuamente cada uno con distintas habilidades ayudaban a que Mith pueda librarse de aquel lodo de pantano que al parecer estaba encantado. El lodo ya solo le quedaba hasta las pantorrillas. Y uno de los personajes que estaba observando la escena decidió terminar con aquello y de inmediato sacó una espada y la insertó en el lodo con una energía y con una actitud concluyente. Al realizar tal acción el lodo de aquel pantano quedó convertido en arena suave brillante y con destellos que iluminaban todo, sin embargo el individuo y su espada desaparecieron. No se supo quién era, ni de dónde venía ni cómo lo hizo.

Ya que Mith se encontraba bien y estaba libre del asqueroso lodo Bigdrith la elevo hasta lo alto y ella agitaba sus piecitos a modo de satisfacción y libertad. Todos los que se encontraban presentes sonrieron ligeramente por la alegría de haber ayudado en el rescate de Mith

Aleph agradecía a todos por su apoyo en cuánto los gratificaba con cristales que había llevado de su mundo.

–tal vez fue cosa del destino yo quise tener muchos amigos y ahora los tengo –pensó

Todos en conjunto y felices se dirigían al gran salón de la rosa de los vientos para iniciar con la gran fiesta y el extraordinario banquete

Al llegar a la entrada principal todos proporcionaron sus respectivos tickets de entrada

El lugar era demasiado agradable y pulcro, mientras todos contemplaban se pudo oír una voz extraña la que todos oyeron atentamente.

–Bienvenidos viajeros a la rosa de los vientos, siéntanse cómodos, ustedes pueden adaptar, adecuar, disponer y armonizar todo lo que crean conveniente en las diferentes habitaciones, escojan la que mejor se acomode a ustedes, el banquete empezará por la noche sin embargo en cada una de sus habitaciones encontrarán una pequeña merienda para calmar el hambre.

Aleph que llevaba a Mith de la mano le susurro a todos.

–Oigan tal vez esa sea la voz del tal padre ese que es todo un misterio.

En seguida se oyó otra voz con tono agresivo y de protesta, era Rainbow Dash que desde la cocina estaba escuchando todo.

– ¡No! ¡No! Nooo es justo que cada de ustedes tenga una habitación para cada uno mientras que yo tengo que compartir la misma habitación con el patético de Jéxust y lo peor que solo una cama –dijo dirigiéndose a todos los viajeros presentes.

–¡Oye Dash compórtate! –le gritaba Jéxust desde la puerta de la cocina.

–Hay si claro ¿y dejar pasar esto por alto? –Quizás tú lo dejarías porque eres un tonto pero yo no y bla bla bla –decía tratando de ridiculizarlo frente a todos.

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras Bigdrith que estaba en los hombros de Mith le preguntó.

–Mith sabes donde se encuentra Saicrom? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

Mith agitó la cabeza a modo de negación y comenzó a observar a todos lados buscando con la vista a Saicrom.

De pronto se oyó algo que caía y se aproximaba por la chimenea

Todos quedaron pasmados al ver a un sujeto gordito empapado de hollín negro graso que yacía dentro de la fogata de la posada y felizmente que aun habían prendido fuego.

Era Saicrom que había llegado y aún estaba gruñendo y finalmente dijo –Que me ven acaso tengo cara de payaso.

La posada nuevamente se llenó de carcajadas y todos entre risas se dirigían a ocupar sus distintas habitaciones mientras Bigdrith se dispuso a auxiliar a Saicrom a quien se le hacía difícil pararse ya que era un perezoso de primera.

Estando los cuatro unidos, Mith, Aleph Bigdrith acordaron que cada dos personas ocuparían una habitación, Saicrom quien permanecía callado objetó.

–Yo quiero estar solo– dijo con tono azaroso

Mith dijo –Entonces ve a donde quieras nosotros tres nos acomodaremos en una habitación –

Y así fue Mith, Aleph y Bigdrith se acomodaron en una habitación en el tercer piso, la habitación tenía una ventana muy hermosa de donde se podía divisar todo el paisaje, también había un árbol antiguo y sus ramas gruesas llegaban hasta la ventana, de inmediato Aleph recordó que en su casa cuando vivía con sus padres tenía un árbol similar con una casita encima donde pasaba los momentos que deseaba estar solo escuchando melodías para relajarse, llorando a escondidas para desahogarse ya que su padre siempre le repetía la típica frase "los varones nunca lloran".

Mith tenía una expresión dulcificada y apacible en su rostro y con voz tierna muy lento dijo –

Esto…., estoo es maravillooooso.

Saicrom había decidido buscar un lugar muy escondido y oscuro, entonces escogió el sótano donde había una cama pequeña sobre la cual se recostó mirando al techo, cuando se dio cuenta que había una luz que reflejaba muy bajito y cuanto más la miraba iba aumentando la iluminación cada vez con más intensidad. La mente de Saicrom estaba en blanco y se concentró aún más y vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, todos los momentos especiales, cada detalle, también pudo ver el día en el que la bruja le despojó de sus ojos y todo lo que ocurría en el universo entero.

¡noooo! –dijo desesperado y en seguida pensó. –Quizá esto pueda llevarme de vuelta a mi mundo verdadero y pueda ayudarme a recuperar mis ojos–

Muy de prisa salió de la habitación, subió las escaleras en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban sus tres compañeros.

–Aleph, tengo a mi poder los ojos del mundo, es nuestra oportunidad para volver a recuperar nuestras visiones –dijo con voz agitada ya que había ido muy de prisa.

–Pero que estás diciendo ¿Cómo que ojos del mundo? –dijo Aleph muy intrigado.

–Aquí pasan cosa demasiado raras –dijo Mith con tono enérgico.

–Pues vamos a ver qué es eso, no hay más que esperar –dijo Bigdrith mientras volaba en dirección a la puerta.

Todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al sótano, Saicrom abrió y les guiaba hasta los ojos del mundo, todos caminaban muy despacio.

–aguarden tienen que echarse en aquella cama y mirar fijamente al techo –les indicaba Saicrom.

Así lo hicieron y cada uno vio pasar el mundo y toda su vida ante sus ojos, después de tal acontecimiento todos se miraban unos a otros sin decir una sola palabra, tenían los rostros pálidos y una expresión de asombro hasta que Mith se dispuso a hablar y dijo con voz temblorosa.

–El ojo del mundo me mostró una escena en la cual nos tomábamos de las manos con los ojos muy abiertos, no lo cerrábamos a pesar de los ruidos monstruosos y mirábamos fijamente a la luz–

Así lo hicieron, los cuatro miraban fijamente a los ojos del mundo cuando de pronto Mith cayó al suelo, Saicrom y Aleph muy raudamente quisieron recogerla pero tal fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando en el suelo ya no estaba Mith o bueno al menos no la Mith que conocían, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y ya no poseía ojos de botón, tenía unos ojos negros que combinaban con sus rosadas mejillas, aproximadamente tenía 23 años.

Aleph y Saicrom también se vieron uno a otro y se encontraban muy distintos, Aleph tampoco era niño, se veía un tipo muy apuesto aproximadamente tenía 40 años o quizá más en tanto Saicrom si era niño pero todo lo contrario de lo que era antes, ahora era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, muy ágil y nada perezoso, sus verdaderos ojos eran marrones y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro (lo que nunca había hecho era sonreír).

–pero… un momento y ¿Bigdrith? –dijo Aleph mientras alzaban la cabeza y giraban la mirada hacia arriba, ahí estaba Bigdrith aleteando con sus hermosas alas brillantes, tenía las mismas características de un humano pero pequeñito con alas un collar y su bolsita de polvo mágico.

Mith se puso de pie y como siempre lo que la caracteriza es un llanto quebró en lágrimas (aunque antes sus lágrimas eran solo para que cumplan sus caprichos), Aleph, Saicrom y Bigdrith al contrario rieron cuando la vieron llorar y no podían creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Aleph vio sus manos y recordó que él podía tocar el piano perfectamente, recordó que en la sala había un piano grande, todos salieron del sótano, Aleph se dirigió al piano y juntos excepto Saicrom entonaron la melodía más conocida de:

_Tú que estás lejos de tus amigos,_

_de tu tierra y de tu hogar,_

_y tienes pena, pena en el alma,_

_porque no dejas de pensar._

_Tú que esta noche no puedes_

_dejar de recordar,_

_quiero que sepas, que aquí en mi mesa,_

_para ti tengo un lugar._

_Por eso y muchas cosas más,_

_ven a mi casa esta Navidad._

Quedaron meditando con la melodía y los cuatro terminaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros esperando que el banquete que viene esta noche sea de lo más agradable y que todos se diviertan.

¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! Dijo Mith – con una voz y actitud de niña (tanto tiempo viviendo como niña es de entender)


	5. cap3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**PADRE**

- Padre, ya llegaron todos los invitados – dijo Fin con voz seria.

- Perfecto – respondió alguien entre las sombras – ¿De todos los universos?

- No, sólo de ocho – dijo el duende que se encontraba arrodillado y mirando el suelo.

- Más que suficiente – respondió Padre con una voz muy gruesa. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, sólo una pequeña lámpara colgada en el techo alumbraba tenuemente el centro de la sala donde se encontraba el duende.

- Wyg dice que era de esperarse porque dejó la invitación en la puerta de un anciano.

- Ya no importa, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros invitados – dijo con tono sarcástico. Desde las sombras se oyó rechinar la madera de la silla, el hombre entre las sombras se acercó al duende y cuando la luz lo tocó no se podía diferenciar sus facciones, es como si la luz no llegara a él, como si estuviera envuelto por un manto de sombra. El duende levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente al lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos, sintió miedo, una gota de sudor le corrió por la mejilla y bajó inmediatamente la mirada.

- Como usted diga, Padre – respondió el duende, que se levantó manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y salió de la habitación.

El hombre envuelto en sombras levantó la cabeza hacia la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el techo, la miró fijamente y poco a poco los hoyos que tenía en lugar de ojos se empezaron a convertir en verdaderos ojos, rojos como el fuego, la sombra que lo envolvía se disipó, ahora el hombre imponente era solo un anciano de larga cabellera y barba, que vestía una túnica roja que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "posada" e inmediatamente desapareció.

…

- ¡Dash! ¡Cálmate! – gritó Jex, que se encontraba sentado a lado de Will

- ¡y si no quiero qué! ¿Me vas a obligar? – respondió Dash que tenía dominado a Orbbit pisando su cabeza contra el suelo. – Este conejo idiota se comió mi tarta de fresas, con lo que me encantan las fresas.

- Puedes tomar mi tarta si prefieres – le dijo LionHeart con voz amable, que se encontraba a lado de ellos. Rainbow Dash volteó la mirada, miró al pony que tenía una chalina roja en el cuello, entrecerró los ojos y le dijo:

- No quiero nada tuyo Pony afeminado. – LionHeart se quedó en shock durante unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza mientras todos reían a carcajadas, incluso los escritores Dickar y Sanders que interrumpieron su entretenida conversación.

- Señores – Interrumpió Frank el portero. – Disculpen la espera, con ustedes su anfitrión, Padre. – dijo mientras abría las puertas del comedor de par en par. Todos dejaron de reírse y voltearon hacia la entrada, eran más de treinta entre personas y criaturas, todos con sus particulares características, cada quien se había agrupado de la manera que quiso, estaban sentados todos alrededor de una mesa redonda que estaba instalada a lado de una gran ventana que daba al prado. Padre ingresó a la habitación, era un anciano con cara de bonachón, de pisada firme, aunque tenía una vara en su mano izquierda que más que usarla como apoyo parecía un adorno que le daba la pinta de Mago o algo parecido.

- Bienvenidos Señores – dijo con tono alegre mientras caminaba hacia la silla del fondo de la mesa que era la silla de honor. – espero que mi gente les haya dado una bienvenida calurosa. – volvió a decir mientras se sentaba.

- Ni tan calurosa. – dijo Rainbow Dash que se acomodaba en la silla mientras le hacía una seña de "te estoy vigilando" a Orbbit que aún estaba en el suelo.

- No seas grosera. – le dijo Jex entre dientes mientras sonreía y saludaba con una mano a Padre. El anciano no hizo caso del comentario.

-Os he invitado a todos ustedes seres de diferentes universos para celebrar esta gran fiesta de navidad. Algunos quizá lo conozcan con otro nombre pero todos sabemos que es una fecha para compartir. –dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. De pronto una copa de vino apareció delante de cada uno de los invitados, lo cual impresionó a algunos.

-Ay sí, yo Jéxust también puedo multiplicar el vino, el pan y el pescado –le susurró en tono bromista Jex a Will esperando a que este se ría, pero Will no comprendió su comentario.

Antes de hacer el brindis para dar inicio a esta cena, me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes se presente brevemente, para así conocerlos mejor. – dijo Padre mientras cogía su copa.

Rápidamente, Sandl levantó su zarpa entusiasmado para ser el primero en presentarse cuando Brego un hombre alto y fornido se levantó.

Mi nombre es Brego hijo de mi Padre, soy un caballero Errante y espero que haya mucho vino y mujeres que violar antes que termine esta la fiesta. – dijo decidido.

Cuando se sentó, Sandl se levantó y se presentó.

- yo soy Sandl, soy alegre en la gran mayoría del tiempo y bromista a veces, soy optimista y siempre trato de tener el ánimo en alto aunque si tengo que ponerme serio lo hago, soy bueno para oír a mis compañeros y siempre…

- Ya cállate fenómeno – dijo Dash desde el fondo mientras se terminaba el vino.

- ¿Disculpa?, a quien llamas fenómeno. – dijo Sandl molesto.

- Jex se levantó y dijo - no hagas caso está loca – mientras le quitaba la copa de vino a Dash. – siéntate no hagas más escándalo.

- Bueno, también soy capitán de la armada de FBRT, gracias. – dijo Sandl un poco avergonzado antes de sentarse. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que una niña se levantó

- Le quiero decir a todos y cada uno de ustedes que estoy muy agradecida por compartir la mesa con nosotros. Yo soy Kaira para servirles, no puedo contaros sobre mis habilidades ni de lo que soy capaz pero soy la guía de mi grupo. He venido acompañada de Sakura la joven pelirroja que extrañamente está coqueteando con el caballero fornido y los que están a lado mío, bueno son los otros invitados. Gracias. – la niña se sentó tranquila mientras que sus compañeros la miraban extrañados.

En los siguientes instantes se presentaron todos, Los compañeros de Brego, el Músico, quien presentó a un chico de capucha y un tío raro con una máscara ya que no podían presentarse por ellos mismos. Will un joven que dice venir de Aventos que vino con su hermano, una niña llamada Wayra, un conejo y un pony, Luego los escritores Dickar Miller y Sander Riks, etc. Cuando todos y cada uno de los invitados se presentaron, Padre se levantó de su asiento.

- Bueno, Muchísimas gracias por venir, doy…

- Coff Coof – empezó a toser con mucha fuerza Rainbow Dash.

- no arruines el brindis por favor. – le dijo Jex muy molesto.

- Doy por iniciada la cena de bienvenida. – Dijo Padre mientras alzaba su copa en el aire. Dash seguía tosiendo mientras todos chocaban sus copas y sonreían felices. Algunos empezaron a beber el vino cuando un proyectil rompió la ventana dirigiéndose hacia Padre. Este sin alarmarse alzó la mano y la detuvo, cogió su báculo muy calmado y desapareció.

- Coff coff – Dash se cogía la garganta con las patas hasta que cayó al suelo.

Todos soltaron sus copas y centraron su mirada hacia el exterior, era de noche y no se podía distinguir nada, hasta que Padre apareció en el jardín y bloqueó otro proyectil, alguien lo atacaba desde las sombras.

- ¿Dash qué pasa? – Le decía Jex a Dash mientras la sujetaba por el cuello, que era el único que no estaba atento en lo que pasaba en la calle.

- E-e-el vi… – se le escuchó decir a Dash mientras sus ojos se ponían grises. Su cuerpo se empezó a poner rígido y a tornarse de color gris como una piedra.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Mith cuando alguien entró disparado y se estrelló de espaldas contra la pared del comedor y antes de que caiga al suelo, Padre se apareció y lo sujetó del cuello.

- Como te atreves a arruinar mi Cena – le dijo al joven mientras le estrujaba el cuello. Su semblante y su voz habían cambiado, no era el viejito bonachón que estaba sentado en la mesa hace unos minutos.

- Debes fijarte a quien invitas – le respondió con dificultad el extraño joven.

- Dash, Dash, despierta estúpida – le decía Jex con lágrimas en los ojos a Dash que se había convertido en piedra, y que no se había fijado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Padre, déjeme terminar con este intruso que arruinó nuestra celebración. – dijo Brego mientras cargaba su espada muy molesto pero calló de rodillas y empezó a toser muy fuerte, todo el mundo se alarmó, y algunos empezaron a caer en un ataque de tos igual que Brego. La Reunión se convirtió en un verdadero caos, todos tosían y algunos gritaban. Mith corrió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada desde afuera.

Padre seguía estrujándole el cuello al extraño joven que ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia que hasta soltó la espada que traía en sus manos, cuando de pronto una flecha se dirigió a la nuca del viejo, este se percató y desapareció. La flecha le rozó en la frente al extraño joven antes de clavarse en la pared.

El joven cayó al suelo de rodillas, sacudió la cabeza porque estaba un poco mareado, recogió su espada y rápidamente se incorporó. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta estaban tendidos en el suelo y el resto estaba en shock.

- Escúchenme, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Todo esto es una trampa… - antes de que terminara de hablar Will saltó y le lanzó un sablazo, pero el Joven lo detuvo.

- Quien demonios eres – le dijo Will mientras empujaba con fuerza su espada contra la del extraño.

- Soy quien vino a salvarlos.

- ¿Salvarnos? ¿De qué? – le respondió Will.

- ¿No ves a los demás? Están agonizando. Claro, te invita un extraño a una fiesta en otro universo y vas como un borreguito sin preguntar.

- Tú qué sabes – le respondió Will muy molesto.

- Sé mucho más que tú por lo menos. – El joven empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó a Will a un costado. – Escúchenme todos mi compañero no podrá distraer a Padre por mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, sé cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que confiar en ti? le dijo Orbbit. – que era de los pocos que se mantenían en pie.

- Porque soy uno de los invitados de Padre también. – les dijo mostrándole uno de los tickets. – Mi nombre es Aeron.

- Eso no te hace confiable – le dijo Dickar Miller quien también estaba de pie.

- Puedo explicarles todo pero ahora no tenemos tiempo – respondió Aeron – puedo sacarlos de aquí, y cuando estemos todos lejos me pueden preguntar lo que quieran. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

- Sácanos de aquí – le dijo Mith que lloraba sentada en el suelo. Todos se miraron rápidamente y asintieron. Aeron sacó del bolsillo una pequeña perla negra y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarla con fuerza al suelo, Padre apareció y lo estampó de un golpe en la pared. Aeron cayó al suelo y soltó la perla que rodó a lado de Will.

- ¿Crees que puedes venir a estropearme la fiesta? – le dijo mientras lanzaba al suelo el cuerpo de otro desconocido. Se acercó a Aeron y le pisó la cabeza contra el suelo. – Ahora vas a conocer mi Ira – dijo con rencor mientras levantaba la pierna para aplastar la cabeza del joven.

- Y tú vas a conocer la mía – dijo Jex mientras le lanzaba un rayo y Padre salía despedido rompiendo la pared del comedor.

- Es ahora, tú el de pelo rubio golpea la perla. –le dijo Aeron a Will, quien tenía la perla en sus pies.

- ¡No escaparán! –gritó Padre, mientras de un golpe hizo explotar toda la pared que conectaba con la habitación a donde lo habían lanzado, Jex corrió y extendió los brazos creando un extraño campo de fuerza que repelió todos los escombros que iban a golpear a los demás y los cubrió con él. Padre se lanzó directamente contra el campo de fuerza pero no pudo romperlo.

- ¡Will apúrate! – le gritó a Will, quien cogió la perla negra y la lanzó al suelo. De pronto un extraño hoyo negro se abrió y succionó a todos los que se encontraban dentro del campo de fuerza.

…

Todo se tornó oscuro durante unos instantes y luego aparecieron en un prado verde. Jex aún mantenía los brazos extendidos pero el campo de fuerza que creó ya había desaparecido, la mesa y los cuerpos petrificados de todos también se habían transportado. Aeron se levantó y trató de contar a los que aún se mantenían en pie, no eran más de diez entre personas y criaturas.

- Ahora estamos seguros. –les dijo a todos y les sonrió.

- No, ahora tú explícanos que les pasó a todos, que le pasó a Dash – le dijo Jex con una voz seria y fuerte.

- No lo sé, supongo que Padre les puso algo en la comida. –respondió Aeron.

- Dijiste que nos darías explicaciones – le dijo Dickar Miller, quien se encontraba junto al cuerpo petrificado de su compañero.

En total solo habían quedado diez. Will, Orbit, RoddBass , Músico, Dickar Miller, Jéxust, Mith, Kaira, Danot y Aeren. Todos los sobrevivientes se acercaron a Aeron y esperaron a que él hable.

- Bueno, como ven yo también soy un invitado a esta fiesta – dijo nuevamente mostrándoles su ticket. – como decía en las indicaciones de la fiesta, tenías que perderte para llegar hasta la posada y yo que había pasado décadas llevando una vida aburrida, me puse en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Por qué dices décadas? – le interrumpió Dickar.

- Porque soy un Hombre de 98 años – le respondió Aeron

- ¿Cómo es posible? Dijo Dickar extrañado.

Déjame continuar, le dijo Aeron y siguió - Usé un cofre extraño que había encontrado en mi juventud, y dejé que me absorba pero terminé atrapado en un bucle temporal, viajé al pasado y al futuro en solo un parpadeo, vi mi vida pasar como en un sueño y me quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba afuera de mi casa, me percaté que algo extraño pasaba con mi cuerpo, me sentía más joven, mi conciencia viajó al pasado o no lo sé, es algo que aun no comprendo. Entonces vi a dos pequeños duendes en mi puerta que estaban dejando algo en el suelo y desaparecieron de la nada. Cuando me acerqué a ver qué pasaba vi un hoyo negro en el suelo y me metí en él.

- Todo esto es relevante – dijo Dickar Miller que se estaba aburriendo con la historia del muchacho.

- Lo es – le respondió Aeron y siguió contándoles – El punto es que descubrí que todo esto era una farsa. Antes de robarle su báculo a uno de esos duendes escuché sobre la reunión de muchos invitados de diferentes partes y que todo era para alimentar el poder de Padre. Ninguno iba a poder volver a sus respectivos lugares de Origen.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo Kaira – todos recibimos indicaciones de cómo llegar a la posada, pero no de cómo salir de ella.

- Obviamente esas indicaciones nos las iban a dar una vez que llegáramos. –dijo Danot, tratando de participar en la conversación.

- Y que te asegura que nos las iban a dar- le respondió Kaira.

- Si todo fue una trampa desde el inicio, ¿La Posada donde estuvimos también lo fue? Dijo Will.

-Supongo que sí. – Respondió Aeron, - después de robarle el báculo al duende y coger esta Perla Negra, me escondí en el calabozo del castillo de Padre, es ahí donde conocí a Greenli quien había estado encerrado durante mucho tiempo, hicimos un trato y a costa de su libertad y de darle la oportunidad de vengarse de Padre me ayudó a armar esta huida. Y me guio a la posada que se encontraba cerca del castillo.

- ¿Podremos salvar a Dash? –dijo Jex con voz de preocupación.

- No lo sé, no esperaba que Padre los envenene. Dijo Aeron.

- Debió ser el vino, Dash fue la primera que lo tomó y la primera que se quedó petrificada – dijo Jex. Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento, pensando y cuestionándose muchas cosas, Habían más preguntas que respuestas y todo había pasado tan rápido.

- ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos? - dijo Músico rompiendo el silencio. Nadie le respondió, así que chasqueó los dedos, le dijo algo al oído a RoddBass Y este empezó a tocar una triste melodía con el bajo mientras Músico empezó a cantar una vieja canción "The rains of Castamere ".

_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_That I must bow so…_

- ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! – Gritó Jex, mientras le lanzaba su zapato a Músico en la cabeza - No tenemos tiempo para tonterías. – Al mismo tiempo que todos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Okay, Okay – respondió Músico, mientras se sentaba en el pasto con la cabeza agachada, al igual que RoddBass .

- A todo esto – dijo Aeren dirigiéndose a Aeron – ¿Dónde estamos? A lo que Aeron respondió:

- Bueno… este… no lo sé.

…

Wayra ya no oía ningún sonido así que se dispuso a salir del armario. Empujó lentamente la puertita por donde ingresó mientras había un caos en el comedor unos minutos atrás. Bajo muy despacio y empezó a gatear, la habitación estaba destrozada, había escombros, vidrios y comida regada por el piso. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse vio en un rincón un pajarito de juguete que le llamó la atención, se acercó y al recogerlo se percató que habían unas pulguitas encima del pajarito. Acercó el pajarito hacia su cara y pudo ver claramente que eran tres pequeños niñitos, los minikos del bosque.


	6. cap4

**CAPÍTULO 4  
>FELIZ NAVIDAD<strong>

Aeron se había quedado sin palabras y pronto los invadió un largo y penoso silencio, denso como una neblina, absortos en sus propios pensamientos algunos más trágicos que otros, pero a fin de cuentas por la misma causa. Todos habían perdido, por así decirlo, a sus seres más queridos frente a sus ojos, viendo como la luz de sus ojos iba desapareciendo hasta convertirse en roca sólida, agrietada como el granito, inmortalizando de la manera más cruel la última y desesperada expresión en sus rostros. Will lloraba por dentro, pero su expresión permanecía seria, le parecía a sí mismo tan cruel pensar que tras haber perdido a Lance iba a tener una razón menos para preocuparse, pero le dolía en el alma. Tanto que la ira empezó a sentirse en la irritación de los ojos. Orbbit pensaba, con inusual tranquilidad. Danot permanecía bajo un silencio sepulcral, mirando de reojo a todos. Era bastante maduro y en algún momento sintió que en todo eso había esperanza. "Ash me contó que el poderoso Mewtwo lo convirtió en roca", pensó con cierto optimismo. Pero recordó con pesar como, a pesar de tener Pokemon, no tuvieron siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

El silencio aún reinaba incluso luego del eterno minuto. Jex estaba sentado en un rincón, doblando sus piernas y ocultando la cabeza entre las rodillas. Dickar, RoddBass y Músico estaban bastante tranquilos, de pie, jugando con alguna hoja o intentando prender un cigarrillo. Aeren, sin embargo, era el que más activo estaba. Caminaba preocupado de un lado para otro, meciendo la cola y erizando su pelo. Se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

"Era tan poderoso" pensó. Todo daño contra él había resultado en vano. "Gost intentó dispararle, pero no funcionó", pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie más que a Edelweiss, pues era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Se sintió inmensamente culpable de todo, estaba tan feliz con la navidad que había olvidado ser cauto. "¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan tonto? ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?" se recriminaba mientras daba testarazos contra el suelo. Solo deseaba que todo fuese un sueño. Una lágrima quiso escapársele, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Edelweiss. "Esto tiene solución… Tiene solución".

De pronto el silencio se vio irrumpido por el lento y progresivo llanto de Kaira, se había aguantado desde que todo había sucedido, y Mith, tan triste como ella, le había prestado sus brazos para que llorase.

-¡No debió haber sido así! ¡No! ¡Tan felices que estaban todos! ¡No! ¡No! –lloraba de tal manera que estremeció los corazones de todos. A fin de cuentas era una niña, y nadie se esperaba tan trágico desenlace. Como casi todos eran varones, tuvieron que amarrarse de coraje para no caer en la desesperación, en especial Will, Jex y Aeren. Daba impotencia tener a sus amigos convertidos en piedra al lado y no saber qué hacer.

-Esto es el fin… –susurró Músico cantando- Hermoso amigo… Este es el fin, viejo amigo-.

-Muy buena canción de los Doors –murmuró Dickar mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, ya! –gritó Jex reincorporándose sorpresivamente, envolviendo su cuerpo de peligrosos rayos.

Orbbit tocó la tierra con su bastón y unas ramas brotaron y sujetaron al joven mago de las piernas y brazos.

-Mantén la calma, Creador del trueno –dijo.

-¡Calma la wea! –respondió intentando zafarse de sus ataduras, tenía un dialecto peculiar a pesar de estar muy enfadado- ¡Voy a romperle la madre al tal padre!-.

-¿Él realmente era padre, Aeron? –preguntó Aeren.

-Solo sé que todo esto fue una trampa –contestó el muchacho moreno- Y que nosotros somos el alimento para alguien más-.

-¿Y al final nos iban a convertir en cerdos para luego ser parte del menú de navidad para algún grupo de dioses japoneses? –preguntó Músico de manera burlona- Como en la película "El Viaje de Chihiro"-.

-¡Eres un Mamahuevo! –gruñó Jex levantando la voz- ¡¿Y tus amigos qué?!-.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos –contestó Músico, acercándose a las estatuas de Huevo y Brego- Solo vivo para mi música. Pero fue ridículo que, Brego siendo tan poderoso como el sol, haya sido envenenado por esa brujería. Felizmente yo tenía resaca y no quería beber una gota de nada-.

RoddBass asintió con la cabeza, de pie y oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol. Dickar pensaba lo mismo, o mejor dicho, pensaba que todo aquello era el fruto de algún exceso de licor.

-¿Será que mi mujer le echó algo al Wiski? Pues debió ser realmente fuerte para alucinar "huevadas" –dijo.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?! –protestó Mith mirando a RoddBass, Músico y Dickar Miller, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y en sus brazos aún sostenía a Kaira- ¡¿No ven que todos aquí han perdido a un ser querido?! ¡¿No saben lo mucho que están sufriendo?! ¡Y ustedes con sus bromas de doble sentido y sarcasmos! ¡Si no tienen corazón, al menos respeten con su silencio!-.

-Bueno supongamos que existe otro universo en donde creo todo esto que está pasando, de la magia, poderes, vinos envenenados… –contestó Dickar, se acercó a una de las estatuas, el que era como un pequeño puercoespín de garras afiladas, que por cierto había quedado petrificado en el momento justo de empezar un ataque. Sonrió sarcásticamente y le dio golpecitos.- ¿Ya están muertos, no? ¿Van a llevarse las estatuas como recuerditos de una calurosa Navidad? –En eso Dickar pasó su mano por las nalgas de la Nadia convertida en piedra.

Aeren embistió violentamente contra el hombre, y fijó sus ojitos llenos de coraje directamente con los de él.

-¿Te dolió? Pues si te dolió y aún sigues aquí, es porque todo esto es realidad, viejo –dijo el Eevee- Bienvenido al Mundo de la Fantasía en todo caso-.

-En…ten…dido – farfulló el hombre.

Aeren le propinó un cabezazo en la nariz y la dejó sangrando.

-Eso es por Nadia –replicó enfadado el Pokémon.

Dickar se levantó con esfuerzo pues el dolor era intenso, y escurría mucha sangre por su nariz.

-Maldito sueño de mierda –murmuró a la vez que buscaba su cigarrillo. Cuando lo obtuvo se dirigió a los demás- ¡A la mierda con ustedes! Vayan si quieren-.

Dickar se fue lentamente, internándose entre los árboles del bosque. Músico miró con un gesto hosco a los demás y siguió a Dickar. RoddBass no dijo nada y ondeó su larga capa y siguió a los otros dos. El resto se quedó hipnotizado en aquel cuadro, hasta que el hombre se giró y alzó la mano.

-Y me olvidaba… Feliz Navidad-.

…

-¡Lyl despertó! –exclamó Nor, y Yer se acercó estrepitosamente a rodear con los brazos a su hermanita.

-¡Her… hermanito, me asfixias! –chilló la pequeña Lyl con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Fue una horrible explosión –describió Nor con alivio- De pronto todo fue caos. Estábamos sobre la mesa a punto de adelantarnos a ese banquete de navidad cuando todo se volvió un caos. Empezaron a caer relámpagos, explosiones y flechas-.

-Luego de la explosión no recuerdo nada, lo siento –dijo la pequeña miniko apenada mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

-Todos nos desmayamos, fui el segundo en despertar –dijo Yer- Pero ya entonces todo había pasado. Derribaron a nuestro Clocky-.

-¿Clocky? –preguntó Lyl algo confusa, y miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estamos?-.

Parecía un inmenso bosque de troncos negros y gruesos que despedían un peculiar aroma a campo, con todos sus agradables perfumes y desagradables olores a animales, algo así como un olor amargamente agradable. Era el olor a la aventura… pero…

-¿Es una cabeza? -preguntó Lyl extrañada.

-En efecto –contestó Nor- Nos recogió una niña, muy parecida a ti por cierto-.

-¡¿Nos vio un humano?! –preguntó Lyl sorprendida.

-No es cualquier humano, parece entender a las criaturas mágicas como nosotros, y tiene guardado a Clocky –dijo Yer.

-Por desgracia habla una lengua que no conozco –recalcó Nor- Pero creo poder construir algún traductor mágico que nos permita comunicarnos con ella.

-¡Quisiera conocerla! –dijo Lyl.

-Primero descansemos un poco y observemos –dijo Yer.

Wayra sentía el comezón de los minikos en su cabeza, pero debía aguantar. Estaba feliz pues nunca había visto personitas tan chiquititas. Era evidente que no sabía que había pasado. La pequeña niña Inca tenía una costumbre de ocultarse para sorprender a todos en determinado momento, o como ella decía, atacar a su presa cuando esté desprevenida. Pero al oír tantos ruidos que ella consideraba peligrosos, decidió permanecer hasta que todo se calmase.

Luego de haber recogido a Clocky hizo lo primero que sabía hacer. Reconocer el lugar. Muy tranquila se paseó contemplando el Gran salón donde halló puros escombros, quizá producto de todo ese alboroto pensó ella. La única luz que había quedado era la que entraba por el hoyo dejado en una pared, por donde la Mama Luna le sonreía. No tenía miedo pues su abuelita le había contado que la Mama Luna nunca abandona a quien está perdido en la noche. Con esa mentalidad valiente siguió explorando el devastado lugar que alguna vez fue el bello salón. Encontraba varias cosas interesantes en el suelo, cosas que nunca antes había visto, cosas que le pertenecían al Paqu, bolsas, pedazos de madera, y muchas, muchas cosas redondas. En la pequeña alforja empezó a juntarlas todas para llevarlas a casa. Y tras alzar unas tablas rotas halló desmayado a un animalito. Era un perrito, o vizcacha amarilla, peludo y de mejillas rojas. Wayra lo había visto antes, recordaba al chico de la gorra roja que lo había traído consigo.

-¡Hey! ¡Rijchariy! ¡Rijchariy! –le susurraba mientras lo mecía suavemente.

El animalito abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Pika…chu? –gimoteó.

Wayra se alegró y le habló en su dialecto, pero el gracioso perrito amarillo no le entendía. Y este, al darse cuenta que no era la persona que esperaba ver, se reincorporó tan aprisa como pudo.

-Pika pi, Pika –dijo algo nervioso, mirando a todos lados, viendo el monumental caos en que se había convertido la posada.

-¿Pika? –preguntó Wayra.

-¡Pika, Pika! –le dijo la criaturita empezando a impacientarse y asustarse- ¡Pika pi, pika! ¡Pikachu!

-¿Pika? ¡Pika! –siguió la niña, creyendo que aquel "Pika, Pika" era la lengua que ellos hablaban. Al igual que el "Guau" de los perritos y el "Quiz" de los Cuyes.

Pika hizo toda clase de señales, intentando decirle a la niña de piel canela que buscaba a su amo, pero ella no lo entendía. Es más a Wayra aquello le parecía cómico y reía traviesamente.

-Asinachay, Pika-Pika, ji ji ji –rio inocentemente, y Pika se dio por vencido, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación por su amo.

-¡Ah, ja, ja! –se oyó una voz que al reír se oía grotesca- ¡Cayeron tan fácilmente!-.

-¿Ah? –preguntó Wayra intentando acercarse.

-¡Pika! –dijo la vizcacha amarilla mientras tiraba de su pantalón. Parecía decir "Ocultémonos".

Wayra siguió a Pika de nuevo al armario donde estuvo escondiéndose, pero dejó una rendija abierta para ver qué pasaba o quién era aquel extraño. Mientras tanto, en el cabello de la niña, los minikos suspiraban de alivio.

-¡Vaya! Gracias al cielo que ese bicho extraño jaló a la niña –dijo Nor.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lyl- ¡Todo está completamente destruido!-.

-Por lo que pude oír y recordar, todo esto fue causado por ese tal Padre que los invitó a todos –dijo Yer- Y algo le puso a la cena que convirtió a más de la mitad en piedra-.

-No creo que sea la comida, yo disfruté de algunos bocados y no me pasó nada –dijo Nor recordando el sabor de los pasteles, el pavo y el resto de potajes, aunque no era un momento propicio para pensar en comida- Por fortuna no probé el vino. Hubiera sido tonto que envenenasen todo. Apuesto a que alguien probó la comida antes que todos para quitar sospechas.

-¡Mirad! –interrumpió Lyl.

Wayra y Pika también prestaron atención.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! –dijo acercándose una criatura deforme, narizona y bastante fea- Wig, eres todo un genio malvado-.

-Pensé que odiabas tu trabajo –preguntó el otro, un poco más alto, pero no menos feo-.

-Bueno, verás Fyn… -Wyg se detuvo a meditar-…Uno le va agarrando cariño, tu sabes-.

-¿Y por qué debo ser siempre yo el estúpido? –preguntó Fyn algo molesto.

-¡Porque lo eres! –gruñó Wyg- Te sale tan natural que no necesitas actuar-.

-Y a ti lo de gruñón también te cae perfectamente –dijo Fyn- Pensé que estarías con la cara larga el resto de la Navidad como la del año pasado. ¿Qué hizo que esta fuera especial?-.

Wyg caminó tambaleándose entre los escombros y rio por lo bajo.

-No sé qué esté pretendiendo padre, pero yo solo quería ver arder la navidad –replicó Wyg.

Wayra no entendía, pero por el gesto de Pika, entendió que aquellos dos duendes, que ella inclusive conoció mientras jugaba en el bosque, no eran buenas criaturas.

-¡Así que todo esto fue plan de ese tal padre! –exclamó Yer rascándose el mentón.

-¿Y qué es de las estatuas? –preguntó Fyn- ¡No están aquí!-.

-No irán muy lejos, si no eres Geolita esas piedras no te llevarán a ningún otro mundo que no sea este. No sé cómo ese endemoniado anciano que se hizo joven robó una de nuestras preciadas gemas de nuestros hermanos. Ahora deja de preguntar y revisemos por si no quedó alguien por aquí. Y sé rápido que aún debemos ir por esas estatuas-.

-¡¿Es en serio?! –preguntó Fyn con pereza- ¡¿Sabes cuánto pesan las estatuas?!-.

-¡Tenemos las perlas, genio…! –comentó con sarcasmo Wyg mientras acariciaba la perla como quien acaricia una teta.

-¡¿Y por qué debemos hacerlo?!-.

-Porque serán nuestra carnada, Danot y Kaira volverán por sus amigos, al igual que el resto –dijo una voz femenina, serena y fría como una brisa de invierno.

-Se las llevaron, por si no sabías –comentó Fyn- Todo gracias a esa perla robada-.

-No llevarán las estatuas a cuestas –dijo la misteriosa muchacha, cuyo cuerpo y rostro estaban cubiertos por una caperuza oscura- Son peso muerto-.

-¡Oh, muñeca! ¡Siempre piensas en todo! Incluso en imprevistos tan desafortunados como este –dijo Wyg mientras se acercaba en ese espacio donde estuvo la mesa, y ahora solo quedaba un gran espacio vacío y limpio- Olvidé darte el crédito. Al fin y al cabo tu plan fue perfecto, incluso con los visitantes que no conocías. Los de Aventos, los de la guerra de las galaxias, el escritor existencialista y el resto. ¿Quieres que te invite un trago?-.

-No –contestó.

De pronto algo asustó a Wayra, a Pika y a los Minikos. Fyn estaba muy cerca al armario.

-¡Creo que veo algo!-.

-¿Qué es, idiota? –preguntó Whig.

Pikachu estaba muy asustado y Wayra se tapó la boca. Al menos sabía que si la hallaban, algo malo le harían. Por fortuna, no era a ellos quien había encontrado.

-¡Es un chico hada! –exclamó Fyn- ¡Parece que aún está vivo! Creo que es el hada que acompañaba a los niños con ojos de botón, que no sé cómo rayos se hicieron mayores.

El Geolita apartó algunos escombros y lo sacó aún inconsciente. Ya no brillaba, pero aún respiraba, y tenía en su posesión su bolsa con polvos mágicos.

-La suerte está de nuestro lado –rio Wyg. Abrió un portal pequeño y usó la punta de su bastón para hurgar y sacar una pequeña jaula, en donde metió al niño hada. Luego, con una sonrisa pervertida se lo enseñó a la misteriosa encapuchada- ¿Querías carnada? ¡Aquí la tienes!-.

-Vamos –dijo ella dándose media vuelta.

-¡No seas tan fría! ¡Es tiempo de felicidad! ¡Es Navidad, muñeca!-.

-Noemí Murakami para ti, rata –dijo la muchacha y cortó la conversación.

…

El atardecer transcurría silencioso, y solo se oían los pasos de Dickar y Músico, RoddBass parecía flotar sobre las hojas caídas, y respiraba tan despacio que no se le escuchaba (Si es que lo hacía). No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que dejaron al grupo, y posiblemente se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no juntarse con ellos nuevamente. Dickar casi había terminado con toda la caja de cigarrillos, y pronto necesitaría más. Aún sentía el vientre adolorido por la embestida de Aeren, y la sangre se le había secado y agrietado en el rostro.

-Zorro desgraciado –pensó. Y aún no se podía creer cómo había llegado a asimilar todo aquello.

Desde el encuentro con Sanders todo había empezado a carecer de sentido. Pues empezó como un recuerdo, y fue progresivamente empezando a notar que todo se volvía real poco a poco. Su primer encuentro fue con el peculiar grupo de cinco. Un caballero fino, un enmascarado alto, un niño enfermo de piel amarilla, huevoduro de "condorito" y un chico de lo más normal. "Son esos fanáticos de series japonesas que se disfrazan y seguro van a la fiesta" pensó. Pero ya habiendo llegado a la posada, se encontró con toda clase de raras criaturas, y creyó que todo era un sueño… Incluso ahora. Se negaba a creer que incluso haber visto a su amigo convertirse en piedra era real, pese a que sintió un temor infantil que no había experimentado desde los 13 años, y pese a haber tocado la superficie tosca y fría de la piedra.

-¿Estás bien, Dick? –preguntó Músico.

-Por favor no me llames "dick" –contestó el escritor- Dick es una jerga en inglés que significa "Pene"-.

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es gracioso? –dijo músico.

RoddBass , tan silencioso como siempre hizo el ademán de reírse. Dickar se limitó a suspirar.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –le preguntó al joven.

-Bueno –dijo Músico. No había pensado en cómo se sentía, es más, era como si recién después de que Mith le recriminara habría recuperado la conciencia paulatinamente- Creo que estoy recuperándome de la resaca. No estoy seguro si todo lo vivido fue real. Ni siquiera si ahora mismo soy real-.

-Dímelo a mí –Dickar se sentó un instante, pues los zapatos lo mataban. Se había hecho pequeñas y molestas llagas en los tendones- Sigo sin creer que todo pase. Tú sabes, el mundo real te vuelve escéptico a que cosas como estas pasen. Recuerdo perderme en todos esos libros, deseando ser yo alguna vez el protagonista de esas aventuras mágicas. Pero nunca sucedieron. Por más que lo deseaba secretamente-.

-Creo que yo si lo estoy creyendo… ahora… en este momento –dijo Músico- Solo mira. Todo es tan real. Aunque claro, hubiese deseado que no haya tanta violencia para empezar-.

-¿Lo dices por ese… tal padre? –preguntó Dickar.

-¡No! –protestó Músico- ¡Nadie quiere oír mis canciones! ¡Y esa chica Mith se puso agresiva conmigo!... Con lo buena que está…-.

Dickar esbozó una sonrisa, pues luego de Sanders, no esperaba mantener una plática con alguien más de cinco minutos. Era agradable escapar de esa manera del impacto que había tenido en él aquel cambio de realidades. Quería regresar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó.

-¿Una canción Dickar? –sugirió Músico con una sonrisa.

-The Sciencest de Coldplay –pidió Dickar mientras prendía un cigarrillo- ¿La conoces?-.

El bajo repitió lo que el piano hacía en la canción original, para sorpresa de Dickar, pues no se había percatado que tras de él estaba RoddBass con el bajo desenfundado. Pero se tranquilizó al escuchar aquellas notas, pues esa canción significaba mucho para él.

_VENGO A REUNIRME CONTIGO,_

_A DECIRTE QUE LO SIENTO,_

_TU NO SABES LO MARAVILLOSA QUE ERES._

_TENÍA QUE ENCONTRARTE,_

_DECIRTE QUE TE NECESITO,_

_DECIRTE QUE ME SEPARÉ DE TI_

Cuando la canción terminó, Dickar había acabado con el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla. La arrugó y la arrojó adelante.

-¿Venimos del mismo mundo? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Porque conocemos la misma canción, incluso Rodd… -contestó el hombre.

-En la serie "Padre de familia" hablan de la teoría de los muntiuniversos –contestó Músico.

Dickar, ya rendido a darle vueltas al asunto, estalló en carcajadas. Músico se contagió rápidamente de su risa. Ambos miraron arriba, a través de un claro, El cielo ya estaba mitad rojizo, mitad azulado. Las estrellas hacían su aparición, y el bosque ya se había oscurecido completamente. Y una estrella fugaz pasó ante ellos.

-Está claro que esto es un juego –dijo- Y bueno, ¿Qué diablos me queda? Jugaré-.

-¿Volveremos con ellos? –preguntó Músico- Se hace tarde y creo que es buena idea. Pues no sé pelear-.

-Yo tampoco, pero no volveremos –dijo Dickar- Sin embargo escribo mierda policial, y si es cierto que todo esto es una mierdosa fantasía como las que suelo escribir, no pasará mucho hasta que hallemos algo que nos ayudará en el camino-.

-¿Te afectó el cigarro, verdad amigo?-.

Dickar se echó a andar hacia adelante, sin rumbo. Músico corrió tras él y RoddBass los siguió en silencio, ya empezaba a volverse invisible en toda la oscuridad, excepto por la mitad de su máscara que estaba toda de blanco. Y juntos anduvieron por el bosque sin rumbo, oyendo toda clase de aves nocturnas, uno que otro lobo aullar, y quizá algún monstruo cada vez que oían un gorjeo o rugido. Mas ese "algo" jamás apareció.

…

Mientras tanto, los otros jóvenes habían improvisado una fogata y habían apilado todas las estatuas. No tenían nada qué comer, ni nada qué hablar. Pero era, en cierto modo, esperanzador ver todas las estatuas en fila, de las personas que ellos amaban, aunque todos tenían esa incómoda expresión de sorpresa y tos que hacía más difícil asimilar la realidad. Aeron, a juzgar por la expresión de los demás, concluyó que todos buscaban lo mismo: Llegar al fondo de esto e intentar recuperar a sus amigos. El joven moreno se soltó la cabellera y luego la volvió a atar con la pequeña cola. Luego afiló su espada, pues quizá Padre los estaba buscando.

-Gost no está –dijo Aeren sin moverse de su puesto delante de su querida tripulación. Estaba Nadia, Edelweiss, Sandl, Zerg, pero no su alto amigo cuya risa quería volver a oír –Ojalá supiera donde dejé mi nave para ver si puedo comunicarme con él. Quizá sobrevivió al envenenamiento. Pero dejé todos mis comunicadores en la posada, y sin ellos no podré encontrarlo a él ni a la nave.

-¿Nave? –preguntó Will- ¿Te refieres a un barco enorme? ¿Con alas?-.

-¿Barco? –bufó el pequeño Eevee- ¿En qué siglo vives? Hablo de una Nave, un acorazado. Lo dejamos en el bosque, pero este no se parece en nada sobre el cual aterrizamos-.

-Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la posada –dijo Danot- Yo dejé también mis pokebolas-.

-Entonces deberíamos volver a la posada –dijo Mith, quien tenía a Kaira dormida en ambos brazos.

-Es peligroso, Padre quizás nos espera ahí –interrumpió Aeron- Y es realmente poderoso-.

-Estamos juntos ahora –Orbbit se paró sobre una piedra- Antes nos agarró desprevenidos, pero ahora podemos emboscarlo-.

-Concuerdo con mi amigo –dijo Will con seriedad- Pero seré sincero. Tengo miedo-.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Aeron temía que este momento se volviese eterno. Ya estaba pasando muy seguido, y apreciaba la sinceridad de Will, pero no podía permitirle desmoronar la confianza del grupo. Su plan pendía de un hilo.

-Iré yo –dijo con confianza- No tengo un lazo con ningún amigo de ustedes, pero aun así pretendo llegar al fondo de esto. Quedarse aquí no nos llevará a nada, mucho menos lamentarse, llorar, o pensar de más, pues cualquier plan que diseñemos siempre tendrá una falla y nunca llegaremos a nada. Lo único que conseguiremos así es llegar más lenta y dolorosamente a la vejez, y créanme, no pienso vivir una vida más lamentándome y extrañando las pocas cosas que hice y lo mucho que pude haber hecho…. ¿Quién está conmigo?-.

-Yo –contestó Will rápidamente - Ya perdí a mi mamá, a mi hermano, y a mis amigos. Nada me ata a este mundo… Pero –se agachó y recogió una flor que se mecía suavemente. Miró la estatua de su hermano y la colocó delante de él- Si arriesgándome tengo al menos una pequeña esperanza de traer a mi hermano de vuelta… Iré-.

-Lástima por LionHeart –dijo Orbbit sonriendo, y como un gesto amable le dejó una flor delante de él- Si recuperamos a Lance, él también volverá-.

En seguida, Aeren hizo un firme y determinado saludo marcial delante de sus compañeros.

-Os prometo que volverán. Hemos pasado más que esto juntos y no hay nada que no hayamos resuelto-.

Se acercó a Edelweiss y pegó su nariz con la de ella.

-Te prometo que volverás-.

Kaira sorprendió con su presencia, pues hace un instante estaba dormida… pero ya no lloraba. Se veía la determinación en sus ojos. Se puso delante de sus amigos Sakura, Elios y Wilfre.

-¡Vamos a pasar una gran Navidad, como dijo Noemí! –exclamó sonriente- Lo prometo-.

-Igual yo –dijo Danot delante de Clair, Lynn, Kurenai y el entrenador Pokémon de gorra- Ash, ya te convirtieron en roca una vez ¿verdad? –sonrió- Si te libraste de esa, puedes librarte otra vez. Seguro Pikachu sabrá qué hacer-.

Le tocó el hombro a la estatua de Ash y sonrió. Al lado estaban el apuesto Aleph y el pequeño Saicrom. Pero Bigdrith, desde que se convirtió en el chico hada, había desaparecido.

-Tengo esperanzas… Las hadas siempre han significado eso ¿Verdad? –acarició los rostros fríos y pétreos de ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- Volveremos a cantar juntos en Navidad-.

Sin embargo, Mith sintió lástima por Huevo, el Caballero Brego y aquel otro señor que acompañaba a Dickar. Pero más lástima sintió por los corazones fríos de este, RoddBass y Músico. Tomó unas flores y las colocó delante de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué dices tú, chico relámpago? –preguntó Aeron viendo con optimismo aquella escena, a la que solo le faltaba un poco de ambiente musical.

-Ese título no me pertenece –contestó Jex. Y de pronto se reincorporó y se paró delante de Rainbow Dash, con una determinación que ni él mismo se creía- Le pertenece a ella, y se lo voy a decir cuando la recupere. Eso, y que la amo-.

"Apuesto que te mataría si te oyese decirlo" habló la conciencia de Jex. Mas como algo único e inusual, no hubo respuesta. Jex estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Y quizá fue eso último lo que devolvió temporalmente la confianza a los demás, pero sobre todo, el valor para luchar contra lo desconocido.

-Quizá logremos algo antes de Navidad –dijo Aeron- desgraciadamente no podemos llevarnos las estatuas. Ya vieron como pesaban-.

-¿Cuántos días nos quedan? –preguntó Aeren.

-Aunque no parezca, una semana –contestó el muchacho moreno- Descansemos por hoy. Nos repartiremos la guardia entre Will, Orbbit y Jex. El resto duerma-.

-Creo que solo deberíamos ser nosotros, Aeron –interrumpió Will- Orbbit y Jex podrán suplirnos a nosotros durante el día si se nos agotan las fuerzas. Al menos sé que Orbbit es mago, y nos ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez-.

Un pequeño hilo de tensión se tensó entre ellos dos, y Orbbit lo percibió. Por su cuerpo recorrió una sensación helada.

"Ya había visto esto antes" recordó, y echó un largo suspiro "Diosa Nather, por favor, que estos haz que estos dos no se subestimen el uno al otro".

- Agradezco tu idea –dijo cortante Aeron- Descansa Will, tú tomarás la segunda ronda-.

-De acuerdo -

Will se tumbó lentamente sobre el pasto, el resto durmió casi enseguida. Y Aeron siguió afilando su espada, mirando las estrellas.

…

Todo parecía haberse despejado en la posada… o lo que quedaba de ella. Wayra se había quedado dormidita. Pika se despertaba. Y los Minikos reparaban a Clocky.

-¡Pika! –dijo el animalito amarillo mientras sacudía a Wayra.

La niña se despertó lentamente y tardó un instante en recordar dónde estaba. Acarició a Pika y vio que el pajarito estaba en el suelo, y fue gracias a una pequeña antorcha del tamaño de un palo de fósforo que vio cómo esos pequeños hombrecitos lo arreglaban… Pero estaban más grandes.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Nor a través de un megáfono.

-¿Ima? –preguntó Wayra.

-Sigue sin entendernos –suspiró decepcionada Lyl. Realmente le hubiera gustado hablar con la niña.

Wayra sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero Pika la interrumpió. Al voltear, y gracias al a luz de la Mama Luna, vio que todo seguía hecho un desastre.

-Pudieron haber limpiado al menos –murmuró Yer.

-Estuvo muy cerca. Ese extraño ratón gordo casi nos encuentra. Pero la próxima vez estaremos listos y nos iremos de aquí… solo espe…ren… –Nor, hizo algunos giros con sus herramientas y tras un esfuerzo, acabó- ¡Soy un genio! Ahora a probarlo-.

Los tres minikos tenían la talla suficiente para montar otra vez a Clocky. El pajarito hizo "cuckoo, Cuckoo" y empezó a agitar sus alitas. Wayra sonrió al percatarse y posó su mano para que ellos aterrizasen sobre ella. Eran como un pajarito de verdad, solo que había personitas que lo montaban.

-Ojalá tuviera lo necesario para construir una herramienta mágica que me permita entenderla –Dijo Nor- Pero habrá que arreglárnosla-.

-Lo malo es que ella no nos ve lo suficiente como para entender nuestras señales, y el otro animal tampoco parece no entender la situación –dijo Yer.

-Pobrecitos –dijo Lyl.

De pronto, tanto ellos, como Wayra y Pika sintieron hambre. Al menos Wayra no había comido nada desde que llegó. Se arrepintió de todas las sopas de quinua que las meseras le habían ofrecido, pues odiaba la sopa de quinua. Deseaba aunque sea un poquito, y le rugió la barriga.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro y silencioso. La posada parecía ahora una casa embrujada. Wayra y Pika caminaban a tientas, esperando encontrar algo de comer. Y debajo de los escombros de la mesa, la comida aún estaba regada. Wayra se emocionó al ver que aún había cosas comestibles. Panes dulces que jamás había probado, que tenían algo cremoso encima. Carne suave. Carne crujiente. Fría, pero que aún se podían comer. Pero no encontró agua. Todo estaba regado en el piso, excepto por una pequeña cantidad de líquido de olor dulce que había sobre una llamativa copa de metal.

-¿Agua? ¡Yo quiedho! –dijo Lyl con la boca llena de algún pastel.

-¿Encontró Agua? –preguntó Nor mientras devoraba, pero se atragantó al ver el contenido de la copa.

-¡Para! ¡Dile que no beba! –gritó Yer- ¡Es ese veneno!-.

La niña posó sus labios en el borde, y sintió el dulzor amargo del vino. Pero antes que pudiese llegar a su boca, sonó algo muy fuerte, como cuando golpean las piritas para hacer fuego. Un sonido seco. Lo que sea que haya sido eso golpeó la copa e hizo que estallara en sus manos, desparramando todo. Eso la asustó mucho y se agachó.

-No temas –dijo una voz que venía de ningún sitio.

-¡Ima! ¡Ima! –chilló Wayra, pensando la mejor manera de huir. Si algo había hecho desde que se encontraba en ese bosque extraño, era huir de todo lo que parecía desconocido. Pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Niña! ¡Por favor! –dijo otra vez esa voz, de manera un poco graciosa, como pretendiendo entrar en confianza, o rogándole porque no haga lo que aparentemente iba a hacer: Huir –Soy de los buenos-.

Pika empezó a soltar chispas de sus mejillas rojas, y Wayra, imitando la valentía de la vizcacha amarilla, sacó su honda y la cargó con un pedazo de escombro.

-Tranquila… no te haré daño… solo intento protegerte –dijo cada vez más cerca, temiendo la velocidad con la que Wayra giraba su arma.

Y de pronto, cuando estuvo delante de ella, desactivó su dispositivo de invisibilidad y se dejó ver. Alto y atlético, con una indumentaria oscura y un casco cuyos ojos eran redondos y resplandecientes de una luz verde intensa. Portaba un arma larga y brillante, y Wayra supo que él había sido el responsable de aquel sonido tan feo.

-¡Pikachu! –rugió Pika y le soltó una feroz descarga al aparecido.

El extraño gritó entrecortado, y empezó a bailar de una manera graciosa, pero Wayra no rio (como usualmente lo hubiera hecho) y lo terminó de derribar tirándole el proyectil a la cabeza. El aparecido cayó.

-¡Ay! –se quejó mientras hacía un esfuerzo por quitarse la máscara- Maldito Pokémon. Había olvidado lo electrizante que son los Pikachus-.

Wayra abrió los ojos al ver quien estaba debajo, pues esa cara la conocía. Un muchacho de gesto apacible y cabello negro, que tenía una risa peculiar. Algo que la hizo sentir inmensamente tranquila.

-¡Gostchay! –exclamó ella, había memorizado su nombre.

-Hola pequeña amiga- contestó el "Fantasma" Terran, con las extremidades aún torpes por la descarga de Pikachu- Solo dime Gost-.

"¡Achú!" se oyó un par de veces. Y al igual que Gost, aparecieron de repente los tres minikos, con el tamaño de unos duendes. No más grandes que Pikachu.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Nor, apuntándole con un destornillador.

-Gost a sus órdenes –dijo el muchacho.

-Pues te ordeno que me digas cómo es que sobreviviste –preguntó el Miniko gordo con un gesto hosco.

-Fui al baño porque antes de la cena me había comido unas enchiladas que estaban tan deliciosas que me tentaron a seguirlas comiendo. Tengo el culo hecho trizas. No es nada divertido-.

Lyl aguantó la risa, y Yer sintió asco. Nor rugió, y Wayra movía la cabeza a los lados, sin entender de qué estaban hablando.

-¡No creas que porque hiciste reír a Lyl te has salvado! –gruñó el Miniko gordito.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres el raro bicho feo que nos traicionó a todos? –preguntó Gost- En lo gruñón se parecen-.

Nor rechinó los dientes, pero supo que él no presentaba una amenaza… al menos no por ahora.

-¿Eres un Fantasma? –preguntó Yer.

-Sí, pero no ese tipo de fantasmas –contestó Gost- Somos una unidad del ejército Terran que tras un duro entrenamiento sabemos un montón de trucos geniales, como hacernos invisibles-.

-Eso es genial –exclamó Lyl.

Wayra pareció querer decir algo, pero Gost se limitó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Parece que estamos todos en el mismo problema –dijo el Fantasma.

-No sabemos qué ocurrió –dijo Yer.

-Ni yo, y será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –Gost se dirigió a Wayra y le tendió la mano. Ella lo recibió con gusto, y junto a Pika y los minikos se marcharon… aunque…

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde debemos ir ahora? –preguntó Gost.

…

El bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro y tenebroso, pero no más que la siniestra presencia de RoddBass detrás de Dickar y Músico. El tipo alto era realmente escalofriante.

-¿Y cuándo aparecerá ese cliché novelístico que dices? –preguntó Músico.

Dickar se detuvo en seco, con un dolor insoportable en los pies a causa del zapato. Y se puso a reír histéricamente. Tenía hambre y había renunciado desde hace media hora a la esperanza de encontrar ese algo. Y cuanto más se adentraban al bosque, más se alejaba la idea de que todo aquello era un sueño. Todo era real, lo supo, y debía sobrevivir.

-¿Y Rodd? –preguntó Dickar.

-Estaba tras de nosotros hace un instante –contestó Músico.

-¿Se habrá perdido? Yo casi no veo nada-.

RoddBass cayó de la nada, como usualmente lo hacía. Dickar se llevó un gran susto y músico rio. El joven de la máscara hizo señas y los guio con dificultad, pues verlo en medio de la noche era difícil. Hasta que llegaron a un claro que parecía más bien un lugar donde alguien había reventado una bomba. Y no tardaron mucho en divisar, en medio de la espesa maleza, algo que al principio parecía un edificio… pero no.

-¡¿Estoy soñando?! –exclamó Dickar, y de repente, lo invadió otra sensación que hace años no había sentido. Había recuperado sus viejas ilusiones de infancia.

-¡Una nave espacial! –también exclamó músico, aunque él lo creyó más rápidamente.

Los tres se acercaron rápidamente. Era como un edificio, y parecía abandonada. Encontraron la manera de subir gracias a RoddBass , que trepaba por cualquier sitio con una tremenda agilidad. Y una vez adentro descubrieron un arsenal de armas que Dickar solo lo había visto de niño, cuando en el cine vio por primera vez la Guerra de las Galaxias.

-¡¿Lo ven?! –exclamó emocionado- Les dije que aparecería-.

-Pareces muy emocionado –dijo músico- ¿Qué mosca te picó?-.

-No lo sé –ya ni él mismo se sentía como el Dickar que no hace mucho se encontraba aburrido de su vida en su oficina. Se sentía vivo. Se sentía adolescente otra vez. Sentía el alocado poder de todo joven púber de ser invencible, y más aún luego de tener un arma en las manos. Hurgó en varios cuartos, encontró ropa nueva de su talla, armaduras, comida, cerveza y, para su buena suerte, una cajetilla grande de cigarrillos. Hallaron unas camas y fue Dickar el primero en tumbarse sobre una.

-¿Qué haremos con todo esto? –preguntó Músico mientras tomaba otra de las camas.

Dickar prendió un cigarrillo y liberó una fina columna de humo.

-Llegaremos al fondo de esto –dijo- Este es mi Bestseller-.


	7. cap5

******_Capítulo 5:_**

******_Una buena pitada _**

-¿Me das un poco de eso?- Pregunta Músico señalando el cigarro de Dickar.

-Seguro- Dickar le da el cigarro.

Músico se pone a fumar, mientras que RoddBass comienza a explorar la nave. Camina por ahí viendo todos esos metales unidos entre sí, botones de colores, luces, puertas. En una de ellas RoddBass encontró lo que parecía ser la cabina donde se conducía aquel trasto. RoddBass siguió viendo, luego buscó a Dickar y Músico. En eso empezó a olfatear algo muy raro, luego vio humo que venía de un cuarto. Alarmado creyendo que era un incendio corrió y vio dentro del cuarto a Dickar y a Músico fumando, con los ojos serrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Viejo… estos cigarros son geniales- Dijo Dickar.

-Sí… son de otro mundo- Dijo Músico fuera de la idea de que de verdad eran de otro mundo.

RoddBass no habló, no hizo ningún gesto que expresara lo que pensaba de ello. ¿Quién sabrá lo que pensaba? Par de idiotas. Patéticos, o tal vez "Oh dios mío se han drogado con hierba de otro mundo, ahora si estamos perdidos". Cómo sea, RoddBass dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cabina. No contaba con la ayuda de ellos dos así que decidió investigar cómo se manejaba aquel trasto.

Músico estaba mal, completamente, se sentía mareado y confuso, a la vez tranquilo y relajado, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si el pendejo de Padre no hubiera convertido a Huevo en piedra, como si ese moreno nunca apareció en la sala diciéndole a todos que esto era una trampa, como si nunca hubiera tocado aquel piano que estaba en esa sala. Por dios qué piano. Siete octavas, un clásico de clásicos. Músico comenzó a alucinar, veía aquel piano como una larga carretera, las teclas se tiñeron de colores diferentes y él comenzó a caminar por ahí, cada tecla que pisaba realizaba una melodía diferente, melodías que Músico nunca había escuchado, maravillosas melodías. Luego su cuerpo pasó a un lugar oscuro, completamente negro, debajo de él apareció una plataforma y en su mano una batuta, cerró los ojos y dirigió una sinfonía de ningún sitio, frente a él los sonidos de los instrumentos aparecían de la nada y solo se veían salpicaduras de agua de colores que aparecían al compás de la música. Músico escuchaba sus composiciones, eran melodías de navidad.

RoddBass seguía en la cabina, tecleando y tecleando, moviendo palancas, activando botones. En algún momento la nave hizo unas sacudidas y vibró, luego nada más que luces y luces. Activó un botón con el cual salieron disparados unos misiles de ambos costados de la nave, RoddBass miró por la ventana y vio que había destruido medio tramo de bosque por ambos lados. "Bueno, por lo menos eso llamará la atención del grupo y vendrán a buscarnos, o tal vez aparezca Padre…" Como sea, RoddBass podía pelear, sabía defenderse, su bajo a pesar de ser su instrumento y su forma de comunicarse, era su arma, le había puesto una carcasa dura y con bordes reforzados con metal.

RoddBass se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación donde estaban los demás y se sentó a lado de Músico, le quitó el cigarro y lo pasó por su máscara.

…

Él no pensaba, él no decía nada, no se movía, no podía moverse, despertó completamente paralizado, sus ojos miraban a una sola dirección, el suelo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Se pregunta ButterMonster. No lo sabe, entonces decide que quedarse en esa posición y aprender a usar su nuevo cerebro no lo va a llevar a ningún lado. Butter comienza a expulsar manteca de sus dedos, de todo su cuerpo, siente que todo se vuelve más suave, más resbaladizo, crea una capa externa hecha de manteca amarilla y tras luego de unos segundos logra liberarse del montón de escombros que lo tenía apresado.

Lo primero que hace es olfatear y ver a sus alrededores, todo estaba oscuro, había escombros y mugre por todas partes, encontró el lugar vacío pero nada le importó, ahora estaba libre y podía moverse, así que se movió, salió de la posada y caminó. Mientras caminaba, Butter comenzó a sentir aromas provenientes de más allá, eran humanos. ButterMonster había dejado a lado su instinto destructivo, había aprendido a socializarse y a comunicarse mediante gestos y mímicas.

Más adelante se encontró con algo muy curioso, un… hombre de paja, hecho con unos trapos y escombros que habían esparcidos por la zona, Butter se acercó y le vio el rostro, había una cara que sacaba la lengua.

-¡A él!- Gritaron.

Butter dio la vuelta y vio que se le acercaba una persona con traje raro, este le intentó atacar, pero ButterMonster con un brazo logró empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo. Luego una niña detrás de él apareció, le apuntó y le arrojó una piedra con una honda, la piedra le cayó en la frente pero esta lo traspasó sin hacerle daño. Butter sintió el peligro y alargó sus brazos hasta tomar a la niña de los suyos y la levantó a gran altura, la niña movía sus piernas y se quejaba de incomodidad. Luego el sujeto de traje raro apareció por su detrás con un cuchillo y lo traspasó, Butter no sintió nada, volteó su cabeza de manera vulgar hasta ver frente a frente al sujeto, este se exaltó ante tal flexibilidad y luego de la espalda de Butter crecieron otros dos tentáculos que intentaron sujetarlo, pero él no se dejó, el soldado esquivaba y retrocedía.

-¡Alto Gost!- Gritó una voz muy débil- Reconozco a este tipo.

ButterMonster vio su hombro, en él había un hombrecillo parado gritando. Él hombre del traje lo escuchó y se detuvo.

-¿Seguro?- Dijo el tipo- Pues este me parece muy sospechoso.

-Estoy más que seguro, lo vi en la posada, la pregunta es cómo sobrevivió.

Butter vio al sujeto del traje y luego al pequeñito, entonces se dio cuenta de que no había amenaza alguna así que lentamente bajó a la niña al suelo y volvió a su estado original. La niña a la que había devuelto al suelo se le acercó y lo pateó, Butter no hizo ningún gesto.

-Tranquila- Dijo el pequeñito- Eh tu raro, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Butter no hizo nada.

-Déjamelo a mí- Dijo el tipo del traje- Eh tú, somos amigos, AMIGOS, nos preguntamos cómo te liberaste de ser piedra- Decía con mímicas.

Butter no entendía nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y señaló la posada, luego puso su mano frente a su cara y expulsó manteca de ella. El tipo hizo un gesto de repugnancia y dio unos pasos para atrás. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, y de la tierra a unos metros más allá de donde estaban parados aparecieron unas máquinas de guerras piloteadas por pequeños y peludos duendes. Las máquinas tenían una cabina en medio, dos brazos con pinzas por ambos lados, un cañón encima de la cabina y dos piernas. Eran cinco máquinas. "Os atraparemos" Decían desde dentro. Butter reconoció al que piloteaba la máquina más grande, era el Geolita torpe "Os atraparemos" decía.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamó el tipo del traje raro- Esas máquinas se me hacen muy familiares.

-Se ven peligrosas- Dijo el chiquito- ¿Cómo acabaremos con semejante maquinaria?

-No lo sé- respondió otro chiquito que apareció en el cabello de la niña y a su costado había otro.

ButterMonster pensó, detectó el aura que sus compañeros expulsaban y vio las maquinarias gigantescas que se acercaban, dedujo que sus compañeros tenían miedo a aquellas cosas. No tuvo más remedio que actuar. Alzó su mano y de sus dedos salieron tentáculos de manteca, largos y gruesos que se dirigían hacia las máquinas con una gran fuerza y velocidad. Las máquinas se percataron y de su cañón le lanzaron misiles, estos chocaron con los dedos de Butter y explotaron, sorprendentemente los dedos de Butter se destruyeron al tacto del fuego, cayendo al suelo gran cantidad de su manteca, no fue problema, la manteca volvió a sus dedos y siguió con el ataque. Sus dedos llegaron a chocar con uno de las máquinas, las atravesó y la máquina explotó, luego todos los dedos se juntaron y formaron un mazo con el cual golpeó a la máquina que había lejos, enviándola hacia la que estaba última, las dos chocaron y explotaron. Quedaron dos máquinas, una de ellas agarró el mazo de Butter con sus pinzas y lo exprimió, el mazo se disolvió por todo el brazo de la máquina y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, la manteca se escabulló hasta el motor y lo hizo pedazos, la máquina quedó fuera de combate.

Solo quedaba en combate la máquina del Geolita, la más grande, esta, mientras Butter se entretenía con la otra máquina, envió una descarga de energía pura hacia donde estaba ubicado el grupo. ButterMonster cuando se dio cuenta de ello, soltó a la máquina que estaba averiando y empujó la máquina del Geolita, pero esta ya había lanzado su descarga de energía. Butter utilizó su segundo brazo, lo estiró e hizo una gigantesca mano abierta, cuando su mano chocó contra la energía, esta se serró y causó una explosión gigantesca. Las hondas de la explosión enviaron lejos a los compañeros de Butter, dejándolo a él parado con la mano extendida.

Luego de que las conmociones pasaran, los compañeros de Butter se acercaron a él. Él estaba paralizado, en la misma posición con la que estaba al recibir el impacto, solo que ahora estaba negro, completamente negro. ButterMonster giró su cabeza lentamente y temblando y los vio a todos, en su rostro que se estaba rajando, mostró una sonrisa, luego todo su cuerpo se rajó y el viento se lo llevó en cenizas, hacia el sol.

La niña lloró, los pequeñines se callaron y el tipo del traje raro bajó la vista, apenados se quedaron por un rato, luego vieron hacia la máquina que estaba en el suelo y corrieron hacia ella esperando acabar con el desgraciado del Geolita, pero al llegar él ya no estaba, en la cabina solo había una nota que decía "Feliz navidad"

…

"John Entwistle, Gene Simons, John Paul Jones, Geddy Lee, todos están aquí reunidos con el propósito de dar un concierto con puros bajos electrónicos, y nuestro público serán los ángeles del infierno y el aterrador Satanás, todos haremos que sus pelotas vibren" Pensaba RoddBass .

RoddBass estaba totalmente fumado, al igual que Músico y al igual que Dickar. Entre ellos cantaban Dazed and Confused en un cuarto lleno de humo de cigarro espacial que los hacía viajar a mil universos por minuto. Tal vez el bajo de RoddBass no sonara tan bien con parlantes, tal vez las palmadas de Músico no sonaran bien en ese momento, tal vez la voz de Dickar estaba desafinada para esos momentos, pero la música estaba en sus cabezas y la disfrutaban como si se tratara del mismo Led Zeppelyn el que daba el concierto.

Se acercaba el solo de guitarra cuando la nave comenzó a estremecerse y a temblar. RoddBass dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, luego abandonó la habitación y salió a los pasillos, tambaleándose y… sabrá dios con qué cara. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta principal, más empezaba a escuchar voces, conversaciones, chillidos, pasos.

-¡Por aquí!- Escuchó RoddBass .

Luego en escena aparecieron varios robots de su tamaño conducidos por… ¿Geolitas?

-Encontramos a uno- Dijo uno de ellos-¡Dispárenle!

Los Geolitas llevaban una rara armadura y unas armas que disparaban cordeles electrificados, RoddBass esquivó y se escabulló por el humo que salía de la habitación.

-Rayos se escapó, síganle, traeré refuerzos.

RoddBass caminaba, no sabía nada de sus otros dos compañeros, se sentía capaz de acabar contra esos Geolitas. Ellos aparecieron por uno de los pasadizos donde RoddBass los esperaba, tenían linternas en el pecho y estaban bien alertas.

-Por aquí no hay nada- Dijo uno de los tres Geolitas.

-Sigue avanzando, lo vi dirigirse a este pasillo- Dijo el segundo.

-Joder cuanto humo, rayos- Dijo el tercero.

-¡Ahí está!- Exclamó el primero.

RoddBass apareció frente a él, apartó su arma, rompió sus linternas y lo arrastró hacia lo desconocido. Todo en un segundo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?- Dijo el segundo.

Luego de acabar con el primero, RoddBass se dirigió a la habitación y tomó su bajo, Músico estaba dormido, Dickar también. RoddBass los miró por un largo rato. Luego volvió a ocultarse en el humo. Apareció detrás del tercer Geolita y destruyó su armadura con un golpe de su bajo, el segundo le disparó un cable eléctrico, RoddBass lo esquivó y tiró su arma a un lado, sacó al Geolita de su armadura y lo acercó a su cara, el Geolita veía la atemorizante máscara de RoddBass con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- preguntó el Geolita.

RoddBass no dijo nada, lo tiró contra el suelo y lo pisoteó.

Dickar despertó tosiendo, vio a su compañero Músico acostado y lo despertó. Ambos comenzaron a extrañarse, ¿Dónde estamos? Se preguntaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Dickar.

-No lo sé… pero tengo unas melodías maravillosas que tengo que escribir… ¿Hueles eso?- Dijo Músico.

-Sí, salgamos, huele delicioso.

Ambos salieron de la nave y vieron frente a ella una pequeña fogata, con unos extraños cuerpos chamuscados, huesos por todas partes y a RoddBass sentado con la panza llena.

-¿Geolitas?-Se preguntó Dickar asqueado por aquella cosa rara que estaba atravesada por una rama y quemándose en la fogata.

RoddBass asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, pues no había comido nada desde que llegó a la posada y él desde antes del viaje ya moría de hambre. Músico y Dickar se miraron a los ojos y luego acabaron por comerse al Geolita que se estaba cocinando.

-Es la cosa más rica que eh probado en mi vida- Dijo Músico.

-Feliz Navidad- Dijo Dickar.


	8. cap6

**Capítulo 6**

El anochecer ya estaba a punto de caer sobre Wayra y sus acompañantes. El chico de pelo negro se encontraba más callado de lo habitual, mientras que con una piedrita escribía en el suelo, justo en el lugar donde hace unos minutos había estado parado aquel extraño ser que los defendió de los Geolitas, una pequeña frase para recordar la pérdida de aquel sujeto, que al menos él alcanzó a considerar como amigo.

- Descansa en paz, y gracias por defendernos, ButterMonster; siempre se puede cambiar en el último momento para ser mejor persona - susurró en voz alta Gost, mientras terminaba de escribir la frase.

- Pi, Pikachu - concretó también apaciguado el Pokémon ratón, depositando una pequeña flor silvestre en la improvisada tumba. La pequeña Wayra, no entendía mucho qué estaban haciendo tanto el chico gracioso cómo la pequeña vizcacha, pero sí comprendió bien que era un momento de estar tranquila, y que una pena tras que desapareciese el niño sucio en dirección del papa sol, se apoderó de todos.

- Em, Gost - le señaló Nor que estaba justo en la cabeza del fantasma - paz se escribe con z y no con s - apuntó el miniko, provocando que el chico hiciese un puchero.

- ¿tú también me criticarás por eso?- refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba un poco de su obra - pero ñe, lo dejo así.

- Insistiré en que se ve mal - Continuó Nor quien estando en la cabeza de Gost volvió a su tamaño normal. Lyl y Yer, estaban sobre Clocky sobre el hombro de Wayra.

- Nor, ya déjalo, lo que importa es la intención - interrumpió Lyl, hablando con el megáfono de Yer, para que Nor la oyese.

- ¿ves? Ella sí me entiende - comentó Gost graciosamente, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Wayra y le tendía una mano - ¿vamos?

- ¡Pika pi! - exclamó Pikachu, mientras señalaba al cielo; no se habían percatado, pero desde que salieron de la posada, y el combate con los Geolitas ya se les había hecho bastante tarde; además, un par de bostezos por parte de Wayra, les dejaba claro que tenían que buscar un lugar donde dormir.

- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para descansar - apuntó Gost mientras se estiraba, y sin querer le daba un manotazo a Nor, quien enfurruñado estornudó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después volver a montarse en la cabeza de Gost - lo mejor será que nos internemos un poco en el bosque.

- ¿Para que no nos pillen? - Intentó completar la Frase Yer desde lejos.

- No, porque quiero otra vez ir al baño - respondió Gost lo más serio posible, pero la pequeña Lyl no aguantó la risa… además de que se llevó de regalo un desatornilladorazo de parte de Nor por el mal chiste - ¡Pero si es enserio! - la respuesta fue otro golpe - jo.

- Creo que fue buena idea ponerme aquí - comentó Nor, mientras le seguía dando golpecitos a Gost con el desatornillador; es más, curiosamente Nor iba manejando a Gost mediante golpes con la herramienta en diferentes lados de su cabeza.

Tras que Nor los encaminase un poco más hacia el interior del Bosque, alejándose lo más posible de la posada, mediante quejas del fantasma y risas por parte de Lyl y Wayra, además de suspiros de frustración de Pikachu, Nor tras un jalón de pelo hizo que Gost se detuviera. Wayra solita se soltó de la mano de Gost, y curioseó al lugar al cual habían llegado.

- ¿Dejarás ya de manejarme? - preguntó Gost haciendo pucheros.

- Silencio, yo estoy a cargo - contestó Nor, dándole otro golpecito a Gost.

- ¿Cómo fue que lo dominó? - le preguntó Lyl a su hermano Yer, quien sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ni idea, supongo que es como una máquina - comentó riéndose del fantasma, quien Nor estaba haciéndolo bailar como robot y con los pies, despejar un poco el suelo.

- ya Nor, déjalo en paz - exclamó Lyl, mientras instaba a Yer a que volase a Clocky hasta el hombro de Gost, donde se bajó, y subió a la cabeza de éste, para quitarle el desatornillador a Nor - lo estás haciendo sufrir mucho.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó alegre Gost - ¡al fin alguien que me aprecia!

- Te salvas por ahora, pero no hagas tonterías - sentenció Nor a Gost, mientras iba con Lyl hacia Clocky, el cual tras un par de aleteos bajó hasta el suelo.

- ¿pi pi?- preguntó Pikachu a Gost, mientras miraba para todos lados.

- ¿Cómo que qué donde está Wayra? - dijo Gost mirando para todos lados, sin ver a la niña - ¿Wayra? ¡Wayra!- en eso Gost se desesperó y empezó a correr en círculos buscando a Wayra - ¡Dios! ¡perdí a la niña! ¡Nadia ahora me matará! ¡Dirá que no soy responsable! ¡Que no puedo ser padre! ¡qué pierdo a los niños! ¡que no tengo un buen desempeño! ¡Buscará un abogado y me pedirá casarnos para luego divorciarnos! ¡Y soy muy joven para divorciarme si ni si quiera me he casado! ¡buaaaaaa! …

- Pi… ka chuuu - murmuró Pikachu con una gotita de sudor en la frente, mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a Wayra, quien estaba descansando en la rama de un árbol justo sobre la cabeza de Gost; ésta sólo se reía por el baile que le parecía gracioso.

- ¿ven? - dijo Nor a sus compañeros mientras apuntaba a Gost con un alicate - Sabía que si lo soltaba se iba a estropear.

- A mí me parece chistoso - comentó Lyl mientras veía como el fantasma comenzaba a marearse tras correr todo el rato en círculos.

- Yo creo que mete demasiado ruido - apuntó Yer, mientras elevaba a Clocky y lo dejaba parado entremedio de las ramas del mismo árbol donde Wayra estaba recostada.

- ¡pi! ¡pikachu! - Reprendió Pikachu a Gost, tras darle una descarga, y de un manotazo, moverle la cabeza hacia arriba. Gost abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Wayra plácidamente recostada en una ramita de un árbol, saludándole con la mano, y riendo suavemente.

- ¡jijiji! ¡gostchai! ¡Tusuy Tusuy!- exclamó sonriente, mientras se acomodaba en la rama y daba un profundo bostezo.

- Quédate ahí Wayra - dijo Gost ya calmado y con una sonrisa - será bueno que duermas un rato.

- ¿pika? - preguntó Pikachu preocupado. Se notaba en los ojos del Pokemon que tenía sueño, pero una determinación para permanecer despierto si era necesario.

- Descuida Pikachu, yo vigilo, tú duerme un rato. Lo necesitarás - comentó Gost con calma, para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Pikachu. El ratón en un principio, por la complicada y estresante situación en la cual estaban pasando pensó en apartarse y no recibir la caricia, a modo de signo de rebeldía, pero luego se dio cuenta que el chico estaba pasando por su misma situación; por lo que el recibir el gesto era una muestra de confianza mutua.

- ¡Chu! - aceptó el eléctrico con un bostezo, para luego subir al árbol donde estaba Wayra, y recostarse a un lado de la niña; ésta sólo abrazó al Pokémon y juntos rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

Al ver esto, Gost se acercó al Árbol donde estaban subidos todos, y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar, expandiendo cuidadosamente su mente; quizá podría detectar los pensamientos de algunos de sus compañeros cerca para poder comunicarse… Aunque, no conocían las capacidades de los Geolitas, por lo que tampoco era prudente hacer una búsqueda profunda.

Estando concentrado en esto, sintió como unas pequeñas patitas se colocaban en su cabeza distrayéndolo totalmente, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? - le preguntó desde su sesera Nor, quien se había sentado en la cabeza del fantasma. Medía más o menos lo que un meñique.

- No, de hecho ¿me rascas la cabeza? - preguntó sonriente Gost - ¿no puedes dormir?

- Realmente no - respondió el Miniko, mientras con unos pequeños palillos se ponía a tejer unos calcetines - Lyl y Yer se durmieron juntos, pero… No me gusta cómo está esta situación; por lo que te vine a acompañar con la guardia.

- Gracias, supongo que entonces tú puedes vigilar un rato - preguntó el ojiazul, mientras de su bolcillo sacaba una consola de videojuegos portátil y se ponía a jugar - por mientras intentaré pasarme una etapa en este juego ¡está difícil! ¡maldito Bowser!

- Juega tranquilo, cualquier cosa te entierro el palillo - respondió Nor, mientras continuaba en su tejido.

Tras eso, el completo silencio del bosque los envolvió a todos. No se oía nada más que el teclear de los dedos de Gost en su juego, o los palillos de Nor moviéndose con maestría en el calcetín que poco a poco cogía forma. Ni una hoja se movía, y ni la más mísera brisa de viento corría. Era un silencio profundo, como el preludio a un día siguiente muy activo. Un día, que de seguro sería digno para recordarse.

En el crucero de batalla, la cosa no era tan tranquila como en el apacible bosque con los Minikos.

Una vez hubieron acabado de comer a los Geolitas, Dickar, Músico y RoddBass se quedaron un rato más a la salida de la nave, esperando que la fogata se apagase. para amainar el rato, RoddBass fue al interior de la nave, y husmeando entre las cocinas de ésta, encontró varias latas de cerveza las cuáles llevó a los otros.

- En serio chico, te digo que este es mi Best seller - le comentaba Dickar subido un tanto de tono a músico, sobre los problemas que estaban pasando, mientras este estaba tarareando una canción - pronto, despegaremos en esta nave, e iremos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta de padre… Luego, me despertaré y volveré a mi oficina, para seguir escribiendo en mi amargada vida sobre mi mierda policial; no, si yo te digo Sanders, que aunque sea mierda, la gente la compra.

- Mira, no sé amigo, pero yo creo que esto es culpa de la resaca - comentó músico, mientras desaparecía en su garganta de un solo trago el contenido de su decimosegunda lata de cerveza - fíjate… ¿no vez como ese árbol de en frente baila al ritmo de mi música? Mira, mira. Árbol, árbol cha cha cha.

Sin embargo, el árbol que estaba en frente de músico, no era otro que RoddBass , quien estaba golpeándose de manera desesperada con sus manos la cara. La idea de traer cerveza era tomar un poco para despejarse y estar más a menos, pero tampoco la idea era pasarse de copas como estos dos que tenía en frente.

- Arbolitooo, baila arbolito - músico intentó tararear y cantar una canción, pero por su estado estaba bastante desafinado; Dickar por su parte estaba empinándose su quinceava lata de cerveza, y susurraba cosas acerca de su esposa, y que todavía le dolía la nariz por culpa del maldito pequeño zorro.

Notando que la situación ya no daba para más, RoddBass hizo desaparecer de en frente de ellos las pocas cervezas que quedaban, para luego, sin mayor problema, con sus fuertes brazos coger del pescuezo tanto al músico como al escritor, para llevarlos al interior de la nave.

Recorrió con ellos a cuestas un par de pisos del edificio, hasta que llegó a unas habitaciones con varias camas; se aseguró que no hubiese cerca de ellos alguna cajetilla de cigarros extraños como los anteriores (no le convenía estar volando en el caso de que viniesen más criaturas desagradables) y sin contemplación arrojó a los beodos sobre éstas. Ellos ni se percataron, porque con el vaivén del viajecito en brazos de lo que según ellos era una sexy morena de pechos voluptuosos, se fueron derechito a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez dejó a ese par en la habitación, RoddBass salió de aquel lugar y fue al exterior de la nave. Lo mejor sería esperar en las sombras por si alguna cosa interesante sucedía.

…

Aeron se encontraba sólo en aquel momento, meditando y observando a todos dormir plácidamente. Notaba como todos estaban tristes o afectados seriamente por lo ocurrido en la que se suponía iba a ser una jornada llena de alegrías.

Con sólo mirar a los que ahora, eran sus compañeros de grupo, podía determinar quiénes al menos alguna vez, habían tenido un contacto con experiencias fuertes; sabía que ellos, tales como el joven guerrero Will, o el mago Orbbit, o el zorrito plateado Aeren habían tenido que luchar en más de alguna ocasión por salvar sus propias vidas o las de terceros, pero… ¿qué sería de aquellos como Mith, Danot o Kaira? Notaba la inocencia en esos tres, no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante hechos difíciles… ¿si tenían que pelear a muerte con alguien para recuperar su libertad? ¿Si alguno fallecía en combate? Ver morir a alguien petrificado era una cosa. Pero ver a alguien partido por la mitad por una espada, era algo muy diferente; y él como guerrero, lo sabía muy bien.

En medio de sus cavilaciones mientras afilaba lentamente su fiel espada, la noche avanzaba poco a poco. Se oían ruidos desde las profundidades del bosque, y leves susurros de animales que pasaban cerca de él alertaban sus experimentados oídos por breves instantes. El crepitar de las brasas que yacían encendidas en los restos de la otrora fogata pauteaban un curioso ritmo al vaivén del afilamiento de su espada, y del hilo de sus pensamientos que iban desde un análisis de sus actuales compañeros, hasta repaso de sus experiencias pasadas.

Un crujido más fuerte que los anteriores alertó completamente a Aeron, quien sin perder la calma ni la serenidad se puso de pie, y empuñó firmemente su espada. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al lugar de donde oyó aquel sonido, el cual fue muy cercano a donde estaban apiladas las estatuas. Una vez estuvo al lado de éstas, miró con calma todo el perímetro. La tenue luz de la noche le daba una distorsionada apariencia al frondoso bosque, dibujando sombras en medio de la oscuridad, entremedio de las entramadas ramas negras. Aeron se fijó con calma en el suelo, en los árboles, en el cielo, incluso en las vibraciones del aire, pero no había nada. Todo estaba tan quieto como hace unos minutos, sin el más mínimo indicio de alguna perturbación. Sin embargo, seguro de sus propios sentidos, revisó lo último que le faltó por mirar. Las estatuas. Con parsimonia las examinó una por una: desde el armadillo con zarpas, la pequeña pony pegaso de otrora crin multicolor, el pony periodista, la lagartija alienígena que incluso conservaba su gorrito navideño, pero nada. Todas las estatuas estaban completamente iguales.

Resignado, volvió a su puesto de guardia, a un costado de sus durmientes compañeros, pero algo más intranquilo. Era consciente de que algo había sucedido allí, y no supo, ni pudo detectar que fue, ni dónde.

Al poco tiempo, Aeron avistó a Will que se levantó del lugar donde estaba reposando, y raudo se dirigió hacia su posición.

- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? - le preguntó tranquilo Aeron a Will, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el firmamento - todavía no pasa mi tiempo de guardia, deberías seguir descansando.

- No puedo dormir - admitió Will, encogiéndose de hombros mientras examinaba a su alrededor - sigo bastante intranquilo por todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, en especial cómo nos afrentaremos a un enemigo que nos engañó demasiado bien la primera vez ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es parte de otra treta?

- Por lo menos si yo fuese parte de la treta - contestó Aeron entendiendo el punto al cual el Mediviano quería ir - ¿no crees que ya habría actuado, en el momento en que supuestamente todos estaban dormidos?

- Sí, capto tu punto. Pero si tú también estás engañado ¿y están esperando sorprendernos con la guardia baja?

- Al menos ahora somos dos los que estamos vigilando mientras los demás descansan, si es que eso te alivia un poco - respondió Aeron. No es que no confiase en Will, pero sabía que la inseguridad del chico podría acarrearle problemas - mira, en esta situación lo más importante es que nos mantengamos serenos; tengo la esperanza de que ustedes podrán traer de vuelta a sus compañeros. Y en mis múltiples aventuras, muchas veces me topé con problemas que ni yo supe o pude resolver. Siempre una respuesta o una ayuda llegaba al fin… ¿qué fue eso?.

Aeron se vio totalmente interrumpido, cuando un fuerte crujido de piedras resquebrajándose se oyó por toda la zona. Instantáneamente Will y Aeron se pusieron en guardia cogiendo cada uno sus respectivas armas, y disponiéndose a ir en la dirección de donde vino aquel ruido. Los demás si se despertaron con el sonido, no lo demostraron quedándose totalmente quietos.

- El ruido que sonó antes, fue similar a este - comentó Will, dándole a entender a Aeron que efectivamente jamás estuvo dormido - tú espera aquí, iré a ver.

- Será mejor que tú esperes y yo vaya, podrás defender mejor a los demás si intentan atacarnos mientras investigamos - contradijo Aeron a Will. Una recia mirada de competencia se interpuso entre ambos, intercambiando con la mirada la decisión de quien iría y quien permanecería, pero otro crujido más débil al anterior se volvió a oír. Sólo que en esta ocasión fue claro el punto de origen de este.

- Viene de las estatuas - susurró Will, mientras iba a ver. Aeron no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Will presuroso caminó hacia donde se encontraban éstas, y con espada en alto revisó los al rededores de las petrificadas figuras. Pero al igual que le sucedió a Aeron unos momentos atrás, no encontró ningún movimiento ni en el bosque, en el suelo, el aire. Ni si quiera en la lejanía se vio nada. Lo único que oyó fueron los pasos de Aeron que se acercó hacia él, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿qué crees que sea? - le preguntó Will, cuando sintió que el hombre ya estaba totalmente al lado suyo - aquí no hay absolutamente nada.

Aeron no alcanzó a responder. Sonó otro crack justo en frente suyo, y vieron como de la estatua de la lagartija con el gorrito de navidad comenzaba a escurrir por los poros de la piedra, un extraño líquido viscoso verdusco, con múltiples manchas blancas en él. Viendo esto, Will quiso acercarse a la estatua para ver que ocurría, pero el brazo de Aeron lo detuvo.

- No hagas nada. Ni te acerques, ni te alejes - dijo calmado el guerrero experimentado - ante lo desconocido, hay que ser cauteloso. En especial, si no sabes si eso desconocido es un amigo o un enemigo.

- Al menos tiene muy mala pinta - comentó Will. De la roca continuó saliendo este fluido poco a poco, acumulándose en pequeños charcos a los pies de la escultura.

Otro crack más débil sonó, claramente proveniente de la estructura. Vieron como esta comenzó a agrietarse, y de las grietas más de este fluido verdusco comenzaba a salir.

- ¿crees que? - Will tragó saliva antes de continuar - ¿Crees que eso sea su sangre, y simplemente esté muriendo definitivamente? ¿Le pasará lo mismo a los demás? - preguntó con un dejo de pena, mientras miraba especialmente a la estatua de su hermano, que seguía totalmente intacta.

- No, no es eso - susurró en voz Baja Aeron mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y con un tirón, alejaba a Will de la estatua. Por si acaso echó una mirada hacia donde estaba el resto de los demás, dándose cuenta de que habían despertado. Aeren estaba revolcándose en el piso sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¡mierda! - exclamaba el Pokémon, mientras con ayuda de Danot se ponía de pie, e intentaba caminar hacia donde estaba Will y Aeron - ¿qué… qué pasó? - preguntó con dificultad a los dos guerreros, que ahora extrañados miraban al zorrito que se notaba como que algo le estuviese molestando en la cabeza.

- Mira lo que ocurrió - le comentó Will al Eevee, señalándole la estatua del Zergling. Ésta sólo estaba más agujereada que antes, aun goteando ese líquido extraño.

- ¿Vio materia? - se consultó el Eevee para sí mismo, y sin preguntar más, se acercó con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba, para examinarla con más de cerca. Will al ver esto intentó detenerlo tal cómo Aeron lo detuvo a él, pero otra vez el viejo guerrero lo sujetó.

- ¿Y ahora por qué no me dejas detenerlo como tú me detuviste a mí? - preguntó contrariado Will al moreno, mientras le arrojaba una mirada de disgusto.

- ¿Sabes qué es eso? - le contestó con una pregunta Aeron.

- No ¿pero acaso el sí?

- Sí, sí sé que es - le respondió Aeren volteándose y mirándolo de vuelta, trayendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con lo que Will se vio contrariado - de hecho, apreciad, el milagro de la genética.

- ¿qué? - preguntaron la mayoría, mientras el Eevee se alejaba de la estatua y se colocaba a un costado de Aeron mientras se volvía a sobar la cabeza.

la estatua había culminado de gotear, y se notaba en ella que estaba muy destruida. Múltiples agujeros por muchos lados, hasta incluso un par de las extremidades de la escultura se habían desprendido, quedando suspendidas en la extraña masa viscosa en la cual se había convertido el líquido a los pies de la escultura.

Éste, comenzó a burbujear levemente, mientras su volumen aumentaba poco a poco. Comenzó a estirarse e inflarse como si fuese una especie de globo hecho de chicle, el cual rodeó por completo a la estatua del Zergling, dejando ahora a la vista, en vez de la estatua, algo parecido a un huevo. Un huevecillo de color verdusco, con múltiples protuberancias blancas estaba en frente de ellos, teniendo como base una alfombra hecha de aquel extraño material. El huevecillo se hinchaba y relajaba parsimoniosamente, como si siguiese los latidos del corazón de la criatura que estaba dentro.

- Eso está claramente vivo - apuntó Orbbit, junto con que se acercaba para examinarlo con cuidado de más cerca - es como… El huevo de una especie de insecto, en Bión hay un par de cosas similares… Pero ¿qué es?

- Es Zergling - respondió con naturalidad Eevee mientras seguía masajeándose las cienes con sus patitas delanteras, la jaqueca lo estaba matando - saldrá en un par de minutos.

- Ham… ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó Mith, al ver como el Pokémon se masajeaba con insistencia la cabeza.

- Sí, gracias Mith, ya se me pasará - respondió tranquilo, mientras la chica le daba una leve caricia en su cabeza.

El resto del grupo claramente con lo sucedido ya no pudo seguir durmiendo. Se quedaron por ahí observando el lugar, todavía envuelto por las sombras, y recordando a sus seres queridos estando junto a las estatuas. Aeron desde un buen rato estaba callado, y nadie había querido preguntarle qué era lo que esperaban para moverse. ni si quiera Will o Jex, quienes se veían un tanto impacientes.

- ¿Jex, quisieras quedarte quieto de una buena vez? - le preguntó Will algo exasperado al desordenado chico, que estaba caminando literalmente en círculos.

- ¿qué weá quieres que haga? ¿Si de hace rato estamos parados aquí como aweonaos sin hacer nada! - exclamó medio enfadado - ¡dashie podría ir perdiendo posibilidades de revivir por cada segundo que pasa, y yo aquí como pinshi pendejo dando vueltas en círculo esperando que el huevo duro se rompa cuando podríamos estar sacándole la madre a!...

- ¡cállate Jex! - lo cortó el Eevee enfadado, haciendo explotar una pequeña esfera negra que lanzó desde su hocico hacia los pies del mago, haciendo que este trastabillara - ¡Todos estamos desesperados por hacer algo, pero en momentos hay que detenerse a pensar!

- Aeren - susurró Mith cerca de él.

- ¡en estos momentos, estamos a punto de sacar la clave para saber cómo regresar a nuestros amigos, y tú aquí berreando como becerro en celo! - continuó gritando Aeren a un Jex que no le hacía caso.

- Aeren - repitió Mith un poco más fuerte para que le hiciera caso.

- ¡no Mith! ¿Lo que pasa que este no entiende! ¡se lleva quejando y dando vueltas todo el rato! ¡cuando podría estar ayudando a pensar, a montar guardia, o hacer algo por la persona que dice que ama y…

- ¡Aeren! - le gritaron todos para que voltease hacia el huevo, interrumpiéndolo en medio de su discurso.

- ¡qué mierda pasa, no ven qué estoy… o ¡genial! - exclamó al ver como el huevecillo que otrora era la estatua de Zergling, comenzaba a moverse progresivamente más y más, a la vez que volvía a hincharse.

- bueno, aquí veremos si revivió o no - apuntó Orbbit, mientras por precaución tomaba su bastón, al igual que el serio Aeron y Will empuñaban sus espadas. Aunque la sonrisa en Aeren era una buena señal.

El huevo permaneció unos segundos manifestando esas pequeñas convulsiones al mismo tiempo que crecía un poco más, pero luego comenzó a agitarse bruscamente como si estuviese teniendo un ataque epiléptico. No tuvo que moverse demasiadas veces para que la queratina que lo recubría comenzase a resquebrajarse, revelando poco a poco a la criatura que tenía en su interior.

En un principio, la gran mayoría creyó que el huevo seguiría abriéndose así, poco a poco hasta culminar con el alumbramiento, pero no fue así. Se oyó por todo el bosque un espantoso chillido que le puso a todos los pelos de punta, para después de un estallido salir volando todos los trozos de huevo que todavía recubrían a la criatura.

Una vez se hubo liberado completamente, se reveló ante sus espectadores. Les tomó un poco de tiempo en reconocerlo, porque la mirada agresiva y salvaje que les arrojó en un primer momento que los vio, les hizo creer que era una criatura diferente. Pero la subsiguiente sonrisa amplia que les dedicó con sus afilados colmillos, y el que cogiera del suelo su ahora maltrecho gorrito de navidad y se lo pusiera en su cabeza, les dejó claro quién era.

- Em, perdón por el mal rato, señores - dijo con su característica voz amable, apacible y alienígena Zergling, mientras les daba una reverencia al grupo, y empezaba a lamerse a sí mismo para quitarse del cuerpo los restos del líquido que le quedaban.

- ¡Cabrón! Como te liberaste! - exclamó Jex eufórico. Seguido de él, la gran mayoría quiso bombardear de preguntas al Zerg, pero el que no dijo nada, pero mostró el acto más efusivo, fue Aeren. Que simplemente se acercó y abrazó a su compañero.

- Sabía que te podrías liberar - dijo contento el Pokémon al Zerg, quien ahora estaba casi igual que cuando lo conocieron, con la leve diferencia de que en algunas partes de sus escamas, pareciera como que todavía estaban petrificadas, y parte de las garras de sus extremidades superiores, o de sus dientes, seguían siendo de roca.

- Gracias por creer en mí señor Aeren - respondió con calma Zergling, mientras se acercaba a Aeron - pero yo no hice nada, fue gracias simplemente a lo que soy.

- Por cierto - continuó Aeren, mientras se volvía a sobar las cienes con sus patitas - me diste un dolor de cabeza atroz.

- A, discúlpeme, no era mi intención.

- YO tengo una duda - comentó Orbbit, acercándose al Zergling y examinándolo - que me imagino que es la que tiene todo el resto ¿cómo te liberaste?

- Em… ¿señor Orbbit? - preguntó el Zerg, a lo que el conejo asintió - básicamente mi raza está acostumbrada a trabajar con elementos tóxicos, venenos, y asimilar a otras especies. Digamos que nos alimentamos muchas veces del cómo son los demás y los absorbemos - Will al oír esto hizo una mueca, pero Orbbit se quedó tranquilo, le sonaba esta forma de actuar de ciertos insectos de Bión - por lo que básicamente, mi cuerpo tras consumir el veneno, logró retenerlo a mitad de proceso, y hasta ahora generó un antídoto el cual me liberó.

- ¿Entonces si tú generaste un antídoto podrías producirlo? - preguntó Danot, entendiendo lo que ocurría.

- Sí, por lo visto puede - interrumpió Aeron con un gesto serio, el cual apagó rápidamente la sonrisa que empezaban a gesticular los demás - pero viendo el mecanismo con el cual regresaste con nosotros, doy por hecho que ese antídoto no funcionaría con los demás.

- Bueno, funcionaría, pero a la vez no, am… - el Zergling intentó desenredarse para dar una explicación; tantas personas mirándolo seriamente, esperando que les diese la clave para generar un antídoto que les repararía un buen daño en sus vidas lo tenía más que nervioso. En su poco tiempo de libre albedrío, esta era la primera vez en que tantos dependían de él. El cambio, de ser un simple brazo, una simple célula de un ser superior, a ser un ser totalmente libre era algo realmente fascinante. Y ahora que tenía las riendas de un asunto y una responsabilidad tan grande como esta sobre sus hombros, era que empezaba a tomarle el verdadero peso de su libertad. Y era abrumador; en especial de que había reencarnado de la muerte hace apenas unos minutos. - Los Zerg por lo general no morimos. Si nos destruyen, podemos reencarnar en la colmena más cercana, pero aquí no hay ninguna - se adelantó a cualquier pregunta, viendo que Kaira iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo - pero, por lo que veo, para liberarme del antídoto, mi propio cuerpo se autodestruyó, para volver a generar un huevo, y hacerme nacer otra vez. Por lo que técnicamente mi cumpleaños el próximo año sería hoy - intentó hacer un chiste, pero no le funcionó - El punto es, que si usásemos la fórmula que mi cuerpo generó en los demás, lo único que haríamos sería matarlos y disolver sus cuerpos. Pero eso no significa que no se pueda modificar el antídoto - todos lo miraron con esperanzas - el problema, que necesitamos el veneno original para eso… Em… lo siento - la respuesta a ello, fue un facepalm al unísono, Aeron incluido.

- Genial, entonces el plan inicial de un ataque a desmadre no se descarta - dijo Jex resignado mientras se echaba en el suelo, apoyándose en las raíces de un árbol - ¿ y ahora bien?

- ¡lo que necesitamos amigos, es un gran ejército para nuestra batalla! - Comentó Kaira enérgica, volviendo repentinamente a su jovial actitud de un inicio - ¡si ya vimos que un soldado se liberó, entonces hay esperanzas para todos los demás! - dijo con fuerza, mientras abrazaba a cada una de las estatuas, deteniéndose especialmente en las de Sakura, Wilfre y el resto de sus compañeros

- ¡Nosotros amigos ya somos un pelotón, y juntos podremos ir a la aventura!

- Aventura, pelotón, ejército, criadero - meditó el Zergling - ¡eso es! ¡sí tenemos un ejército!

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Will, haciendo un rápido conteo a los que estaban ahí - apenas somos unos diez aproximadamente, y algunos sin capacidades de luchar.

- ¡No, no es eso! ¡podemos generar un ejército! ¡además de que tenemos armas en la nave!

- Em - Aeren interrumpió a Zergling de golpe - lamentablemente no sabemos dónde está el crucero, además de que otros que estaban con nosotros se fueron… realmente no fueron un ejército.

- Señor Aeren ¡podemos crear uno! - exclamó con júbilo el Zerg, mientras apuntaba a la biomateria donde antes estaba su huevo, justo a un costado de las estatuas - ¡La mente de todos los que fueron petrificados está intacta, y funciona!

- O sea - Will lo pensó antes de decirlo - ¿mi hermano en este momento está pensando?

- Bueno, piensa sí, el problema es que no siente - comentó Zergling.

- ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes, es cierto! - exclamó Aeren, mientras aparentemente escaneaba la mente de las estatuas, recibiendo una respuesta desde ellas… inclusive un regaño cuando pasó por la de Nadia y Edelweiss.

- Entonces definitivamente están vivos - comentó Aeron, quien sonrió por compartir la alegría de sus compañeros. De hecho, Jex se alegró tanto por ello que de manera repentina e impulsiva, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la estatua de Rainbow Dash. Conjuntamente, Zergling y Aeren se miraron maliciosamente, e hicieron que Jex viese en su mente lo que pensó la Pegaso al ver esa escena… El resultado, el mago asustado se alejó de la pegaso.

- ¿qué pinche fue eso? - exclamó, mientras todavía no se quitaba la cabeza la imagen que de repente le llegó a su cerebro de Dashie torturándolo.

- Digamos que cuando la abrazaste, le mostré a ella lo que vi en ese momento, y eso fue lo que ella pensó a modo de respuesta… y eso que aligeré la imagen, la original creo que incluía un cuchillo - comentó Aeren con risas. El resto, no pudo evitar contagiarse.

- A eso le llamo amor, quien te quiere te golpea - comentó Orbbit, mientras golpeaba suavemente con la punta del bastón a Jex.

- Pinshe Dash ¿No le dijiste lo que dije antes? - Preguntó preocupado.

- Ahora que me lo recuerdas, se lo digo - respondió con malicia, pero el mago se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡no mamí wey, no le digas la wea de que la amo! ¡la pinche Dash me va a matar si lo sabe! -

ambos empezaron a revolcarse en el suelo, con Aeren intentando quitarse al mago de encima de él, que era bastante más grande que el Eevee por obvias razones, mientras que Jex intentaba cogerlo fútilmente, para impedir que le dijese a Dash lo que sentía por ella. Continuaron así por unos minutos, hasta que un pisotón de la bota de Aeron, los hizo volver a la calma.

- Arg hombre, si no le voy a decir - comentó Aeren mientras se ponía de pie, y con su fuerza psiónica empujaba a Jex lejos - no era tampoco para que te me tiraras encima.

- Hay que ser precavido - respondió el mago, mientras el Eevee le sacaba la lengua. En esos momentos, Mith tomó en brazos al pequeño zorrito, quien se quedó a gusto en los brazos de la chica.

- Hmmm bien, entonces yo le diré a la tal Edelweiss que te estás dejando apapachar por otra chica - respondió con malicia Jex, pero Aeren a modo de respuesta le sacó la lengua. Will suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, realmente estos lo iban a matar con sus cambios de humor y seriedad tan drásticos. Aeron por su parte, estaba inmutable.

- Y nos desviamos del tema otra vez - apuntó Will, aunque las risas le habían servido para bajar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en sus hombros. El alba asomaba poco a poco en el bosque - ¿a qué te referías lo del ejército?

- A, eso - continuó Zergling, intentando retomar el hilo de su idea - donde la mente de ellos funciona, pero no se pueden mover por mientras, lo que se puede hacer, es aprovecharla para aumentar mi capacidad de control psiónico, y poder transformarme en una colmena y generar nuestro propio pelotón… Si es que quieren, claro.

La respuesta de todos fue un levantamiento de cejas al unísono, clara señal de que no entendieron nada.

- Con palabras más simples - intervino Aeren, que el pobre bichito ya se estaba volviendo a poner nervioso - se pueden aprovechar las estatuas de nuestros compañeros como focos de energía para que Zergling pueda transformarse en una … cosa, que permitirá generar un poco de ayuda, pero… Zergling ¿no necesitarías recursos para eso?

- Ese es el peor de los detalles, señor Aeren - contestó deprimido - necesitamos una beta de mineral.

- ¿Qué clase de mineral? - preguntó Orbbit pensativo - conozco un hechizo para rastrear minas de algunos minerales sencillos.

- Cualquier cosa que se parezca al hierro básico funciona - respondió Zergling - claro que si puede ser cristales de Krisón… pero, da, da lo mismo. Y un geiser de gas.

- Veamos qué encontramos - comentó Orbbit, mientras daba un golpe con su bastón al suelo, y cerraba los ojos concentrándose. Los demás expectantes, guardaron silencio.

Segundos después, la punta del bastón del conejo comenzó a brillar tenuemente, con un leve fulgor rojizo.

- Encontré algo, no sé si pueda servir - comentó Orbbit sin abrir los ojos, para no perder la concentración - el problema que no está tan cerca, está a unos dos kilómetros de aquí.

- Bueno ¿qué hacemos? - Preguntó Aeren mirando a Will y Aeron - Ustedes deciden si nos movemos para intentar esto, o…

- Cualquier cosa que nos sea útil servirá - respondió Will, mientras envainaba su espada, y se disponía a cargar una de las estatuas; Aeron sólo lo siguió - que esperan, no las puedo cargar yo solo.

Rápidamente el resto intentó coger las demás estatuas de sus amigos, las más livianas con las manos, cargando alguna sobre sus espaldas, y los que podían usar magia o poderes sobrenaturales como Aeren o Jex, las llevaban levitando algunas, mientras que cargaban otras en sus hombros; el único que no llevaba nada era Orbbit que no había abierto los ojos en todo el rato.

Orbbit hizo un gesto con su bastón que seguía fulgiendo, para indicarle a sus compañeros que lo siguieran. Caminaron a través del bosque siguiendo al conejo, que tan sólo era guiado por el flujo mágico del hechizo que había conjurado.

Se cansaron bastante cargando todas las estatuas, pero para su suerte no tuvieron ningún contratiempo. Fueron unos 30 minutos en total de avance, con un par de paradas para que Orbbit recalibrase su hechizo, y los demás pudiesen descansar, pero finalmente llegaron a su supuesto destino.

Era tan sólo otra parte de aquel enorme bosque, sólo que en esta ocasión, los árboles habían dado paso a un enorme claro en el cual había un poco de hierba, y una que otra Flor. Will puso mala cara al ver un espacio abierto tan poco protegido.

- Aquí es - señaló el mago conejo tras abrir sus ojos, y dar un suspiro de cansancio - vaya, no estoy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de hechizos; me canso menos incluso estando con alguna hembra - al decir esto intentó apoyarse en Mith, pero justo y sin darse cuenta esta lo evitó, al acercarse a Aeren, quien se había arrojado al suelo tras depositar las estatuas en el piso; la chica lo levantó y le dio un par de caricias al Eevee - maldito suertudo - susurró el mago.

- Bueno ¿y ahora? - preguntó Will observando a sus al rededores, mirando con atención el aparentemente normal bosque, con el Sol a punto ya de salir.

- Señor Orbbit ¿cuál era el punto exacto? - preguntó el Zergling al conejo, mientras depositaba las estatuas que traía en el piso.

- Todo esto - señaló Orbbit, haciendo un arco gigante con su bastón - o debajo de esto, si soy exacto.

- Entonces hay que romper - apuntó Aeren - eso no será un problema… am, Jex, necesitamos tu ayuda, y Will.

- ¿para qué? - preguntaron ambos acercándose.

- Fácil, hay que destruir esto - Dijo el Eevee mientras se ponía en el centro del claro - ¿Me captáis la idea Orbbit?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- Es simple. Will, levantas tu espada al cielo, y Jex, descarga un rayo sobre ella, y no, no pongas esa cara, este es un crossover, a Will no le pasará nada y mega efectos especiales ocurrirán. Y tú Will, con la espada lista, golpeas el suelo justo en el momento que Orbbit y yo ataquemos ¿entendido? - todos asintieron.

- Entonces ¡a la una! - exclamó Orbbit.

- A las dos - continuó Aeren, mientras alrededor suyo, un aro de energía grisácea se formaba.

- ¡Y a las tres! - exclamó Will, levantando su espada al cielo.

- ¡por el poder de Grayskull! - Exclamó Jex mientras alzaba los brazos para provocar una descarga eléctrica que descendió del cielo, que impactó en la espada de Will. Orbbit había levantado su bastón, envuelto de magia para ejecutar un hechizo, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Aeren tirado en el suelo revolcándose de la risa. Esto distrajo también a Jex y Will, quien terminó medio chamuscado por causa del rayo.

- … ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! - exclamó Aeren sin parar de reír - jajajaja, me muero, en serio, ese chiste es de Gost, pero que lo hayas imitado, jajajajajajaja - tras revolcarse un par de veces, se volvió a colocar de pie, y le dio un pisotón a Jex - perdón, la culpa fue de este tonto que me hizo reír.

- ¿Con qué no iba a salir chamuscado he? - los regañó el Mediviano, mientras intentaba arreglarse el pelo que le había quedado en puntas.

- Bueno, ahora sí - dijo Aeren preparándose, cargando a su alrededor el aro de energía gris - y Jex, cierra el pico.

- Pinche aburrido - contestó el Mago, a la par que alzaba los brazos junto a Will, para generar la descarga.

En el momento que la electricidad cargó el arma de Will, Orbbit golpeó fuertemente con su bastón en el suelo, haciendo estremecerse la tierra en todo aquel lugar; el resto tuvo que afirmarse de los árboles cercanos. Por su parte, el aro que rodeaba al Eevee generó en su circunferencia varias esferas del mismo tono, que en el momento de más intensidad del sismo, las arrojó contra el suelo.

- ¡ahora Will! - Exclamaron el conejo y el Pokemon. El chico no se hizo esperar, y con su espada golpeó el mismo punto donde iban a impactar las esferas del poder oculto del Eevee. El resultado, fue una gran explosión que empujó a los cuatro un par de centímetros y levantó bastante polvo.

Nadie podía ver nada, pero el sonido de piedras resquebrajándose y tierra deslizándose les dio la idea de que al menos, pudieron destruir algo… sin embargo.

- felicidades, sí que levantaron su buen polvo - los felicitó Mith con una media sonrisa en la cara. Lo único que habían logrado con ello, era hacer una pequeña rayita en medio de la tierra, donde había impactado la espada de Will, además del polvo levantado.

- ¿Qué es lo que debería haber pasado? - preguntó Danot, al ver que todo estaba casi igual.

- buen trabajo chicos, pero les faltó un pequeño detalle - respondió Aeron serio, mientras caminaba hacia el punto donde había sido la explosión. Simplemente, cogió su espada, la clavó en cinco puntos aparentemente al azar, y luego con su bota dio un pisotón. El resultado, gran parte del claro se desplomó hacia un agujero gigante, con Aeron incluido. Al principio con miedo todos intentaron mirar, pero el moreno estaba tranquilamente parado en medio del ahora gigantesco agujero, con su mismo gesto impasible - tarán.

- Creo señor Aeren que está perdiendo su talento para calcular excavaciones - apuntó Zergling, mientras miraba hacia al agujero. dentro de éste, y en todas sus paredes, estaba repleto de un extraño cristal de color dorado, que resplandecía con los tenues rayos de sol que le estaban llegando - por lo menos sí es mineral, y del bueno.

- Los agujeros no son lo mío, son de Sandl - contestó ofendido, mientras le daba un golpecito a la estatua del armadillo - por cierto, no necesitaríamos un geiser de ¡wwwwwa!

No alcanzó a completar su frase, porque justo debajo de él se abrió un boquete en la tierra, del cual salió expulsado a alta presión un gas caliente que lo hizo salir volando.

- Juro solemnemente que yo no fui - se excusó Orbbit cruzándose de brazos - lo juro que yo no fui… o bueno, tal vez sí.

- por lo menos hay mucho mineral y gas - dijo el Zerg sonriendo - bueno, por lo menos está todo lo necesario para hacer lo que les propuse ¿lo hacemos?

- ¿no les pasará nada a las estatuas? - preguntó Aeron serio.

- NO, quedarán se podría decir en un lugar seguro… o por lo menos seguro mientras los Geolitas no lo puedan destruir; al finalizar el proceso serán liberadas, y si encontramos el antídoto durante todo esto, serán liberados nuestros amigos . respondió Zergling emocionado.

- Pinche geiser - se quejó Aeren, quien se acercó medio adolorido - y tú Jex, que me contagias tu mala labia.

- No me eche la culpa de la wea a mí - respondió el Mago cruzándose de brazos - por cierto ¿eso es oro?

- No todo lo que brilla es oro, joven Jex - le dio a modo de Respuesta Aeron, ante lo que todos los demás asintieron.

- Zergling ¿estás seguro? - le preguntó Aeren - Digo, nunca antes habías hecho esto.

- Sí señor, estoy seguro. Por nuestros amigos. Si todos lo aprueban, procedo.

A modo de respuesta, todos asintieron, o le dieron un gesto positivo. Con la aprobación ya concretada, Zergling tomó cada una de las estatuas, y las apiló a un costado del boquete en el cual estaban todos los minerales (dígase de paso que Orbbit estaba sacando unos pocos y guardándoselos, hasta que Will le echó una mirada reprobatoria). Una vez las hubo agrupado todas, se fijó en el espacio disponible que había entre ese lugar, y la arboleda. Tras hacerlo y verificar que era más espacio del que necesitaría para hacer lo que iba a hacer, sonrió.

- Bueno, aquí voy - dijo más para sí que para los demás - Señor Aeren, le pido que vigile todo el proceso, ya conoce a mi raza, en caso de cualquier descontrol…

- Tú tranquilo, ya he lidiado con los tuyos más veces de las que me gustaría recordar - respondió el Eevee, temblando un poquito.

Sin decir más, el Zerg se puso en frente de las estatuas, tras lo cual cerró sus ojos. Al segundo después, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse poco a poco, borboteando hacia el suelo, el mismo líquido viscoso de la otra vez. Parecía como que si su cuerpo entero, empezase a deshacerse en esa extraña masa.

- ¿Eso no le duele? - preguntó Mith algo asqueada mientras desviaba la vista, pero su intuición e inocencia le dijo que ni si quiera para el Zerg era agradable.

- Los de su raza acostumbran a mutar - susurró Aeren, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su mente la tenía enfocada en vigilar el proceso - sin embargo, el dolor no es algo que sea su mayor preocupación. Por lo que sí, cada transformación es un dolor inimaginable para él… Pero siempre los aguanta y se los calla, en especial si es para ayudar a alguien.

El líquido terminó por disolver por completo al cuerpo de Zergling, y comenzó a extenderse por gran parte del suelo, principalmente en el cual estaban paradas las estatuas. Rápidamente estas empezaron a ser envueltas por el líquido completamente, el cual iba tomando una apariencia bien diferente a la de la última vez. Permaneció en un estado medio líquido por un tiempo, pero rápidamente se envolvió todo en una especie de capullo, que comenzó a esperar que madurase lo que estaba en su interior.

No tardó mucho en aumentar su volumen drásticamente, para luego esta coraza romperse en su totalidad. Lo que quedó a la vista de todos era una especie de panal gigante, con múltiples protuberancias y salientes por todo su contorno, además de extraños tubos como venas que salían desde esta estructura hacia la masa viscosa que quedó en el suelo, expandiéndose hasta llegar casi a los pies de los chicos. En la base de la estructura, asomaban sus cabezas algo que parecían pequeñas larvas.

- Criadero completado - oyeron todos en su cabeza, una extraña voz múltiple. Una voz rasposa e insectoide, pero que se notaba que mezclaba los tonos de voz de toda la gente que había sido convertida en estatua. Como si ellos fuesen los que estuviesen manejando todo - base esperando órdenes de los comandantes Will y Aeron.

Con esto último, Aeren casi se cae de espaldas, al igual que Will se vio sorprendido

- ¡Pero por qué él! ¡Si no sabe cómo! -exclamó enfadado el Eevee.

- ¿yo? - se preguntó Will, pero rápidamente el criadero leyó sus pensamientos y le respondió.

- Tienes la capacidad de dirigirnos a todos hacia nuestro objetivo, y sabes ser centrado. Sincero, y capaz de dar órdenes precisas - respondió la voz del criadero. Will sentía en su cabeza, como si esa estructura, formase parte de él; como que si pensase en una instrucción eso le obedecería como parte de su propio cuerpo. Y se sentía, poderoso.

- Calma, Will - le dijo Aeron poniéndole la mano en el hombro; sintió la ansiedad que comenzó a manifestar el muchacho - y bueno Aeren ¿qué hacemos con… esto?

Antes de que Aeren respondiese, Will en su mente supo qué hacer. No sabía cómo, pero su intuición ahora aumentada por aquella extraña cosa, le indicaba o le mostraba cuales eran todas sus posibilidades. Entendió que para poder hacer, primero había que recolectar. Obedeciendo ante sus pensamientos, las larvas en la base del criadero, se transformaron en huevecillos similares a los de Zergling, los cuales tras madurar un rato, eclosionaron en unas criaturas diferentes. Unos insectos con grandes pinzas en sus extremidades, los que se acercaron a los minerales para extraerlos y arrojarlos de vuelta dentro del criadero. Otro, se transformó en una extraña estructura sobre el gas, para empezar después otro a sacar pequeñas cápsulas con gas procesado.

- Will - preguntó Aeren, mirando al guerrero que estaba medio asustado y medio fascinado por lo que estaba haciendo. Era consciente de que eso lo hacía él, y sólo él - ¿sabes qué estás haciendo?

- Em… no - respondió con sinceridad - sólo sé que es extraño, es como que… todo esto fuese una extensión, parte de mí - dijo esto, y uno de los obreros como siguiendo las palabras de Will, se detuvo en su trabajo, e hizo el mismo gesto que Will con los brazos - pero no sé cómo funciona, ni qué es. Sólo sé que lo hago.

- Déjame continuar a mí - dijo Aeron mientras caminaba por el lugar. Will notó como otra presencia empezaba a controlar lo que según su percepción era ahora parte de su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que era sólo Aeron a quien también todo ese complejo se había conectado.

- Es extraño, pero fascinante - le comentó Orbbit a Aeren, quienes estaban sólo mirando. El resto se había alejado un poco - es curiosa la simbiosis que ejercieron todas estas… instalaciones con Will y Aeron, es como…

- Reacciona todo como si fuese ahora parte de ellos ¿no? - le preguntó el Eevee, mientras veía como otro de los obreros terminaba de generar una nueva estructura. Tanto el conejo como el Pokémon estaban derechamente parados sobre la biomateria sin asco, pero el resto, a excepción de Will y Aeron, no se atrevían a pisar ese terreno.

- Además de eso - comentó Orbbit, enterrando su bastón en la biomateria - es como que todo esto estuviese vivo, y sintiese. - Tras lo dicho, generó una pequeña bola de fuego con su bastón, la que arrojó a una de las estructuras. Cuando impactó, un pequeño gesto de dolor en Will le confirmó al conejo el nivel de simbiosis y sensibilidad de todo aquello - O, lo siento Will.

Una vez listas las últimas estructuras, y que estuviesen ahora dando vueltas por el aire otro tipo de criaturas, aparecieron otros huevecillos en el criadero similar al del cual salió Zergling. Pero al eclosionar, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Fueron varios los que se reventaron, pero de estos en vez de salir otras criaturas iguales a Zergling, eran sólo parecidas. Los reptiles en esencia eran similares, pero tenían notorias diferencias. Cada uno, y de manera aleatoria, traía en su cuerpo alguna característica de los que todavía eran estatua. Eran Zergs con crines, otros con caparazón con púas en la espalda, otros que en vez de sus cuchillas en sus extremidades traían ballestas, uno incluso tenía en sus ojos algo parecido a anteojos. Unos pocos con alas azules, y otro tipo de variaciones de la misma clase.

- OK, eso es nuevo - comentó Aeren divertido, al ver como un Zergling que tenía alas azules y una crin de color arcoíris, comenzaba a perseguir a Jex - al menos siente lo mismo que a quien representa ¿lo hicieron ustedes?

- No - respondieron al unísono Will y Aeron que estaban anonadados. Lo único que sabían, era que habían pedido refuerzos, pero no con esos resultados.

- ¡pinche copia de Dash, deja de perseguirme! - exclamó Jex, mientras corría por todo el complejo Zerg escapando de la criatura, incluso se metió por los túneles de los edificios, pero igual siempre el Zerg le daba caza.

- Disculpen por esto - escucharon todos en su mente - pero la mayoría de las unidades de combate tendrán características de nosotros, por el cómo fue creado este criadero, perdonen los inconvenientes.

- Eso explica… muchas cosas - dijo Eevee - quizá no sea buena idea subir mucho más allá de Zerglings, sino no sabemos que podría salir.

- ¡oigan! ¡díganle al pinche bicho que deje de perseguirme! ¡a, la wea! - exclamó Jex, mientras intentaba electrocutar al Zergling, pero con una maroma esquivaba la descarga, y tras golpearlo con una cuchilla se alejó - pinche bicho.

- Al menos en un rato más tendremos suficiente apoyo - observó Kaira viendo la escena, pero luego se asustó al ver algo gigante en el cielo - ¡oigan un pájaro gigante!

- ¡pero qué dem! - exclamó Aeren al mirar al cielo y ver como el crucero de batalla venía en dirección de ellos. NO alcanzó a gritar o avisar, porque el crucero se fue en picado y se estrelló a un costado del criadero. En el techo de este venía RoddBass tocando música con su bajo, y tras luego abrirse la puerta, la niña Wayra saltó hacia el exterior corriendo, y Gost detrás de ella para atraparla.

Sin embargo, no pudieron celebrar la reunión. Porque justo por el otro lado, un grupo bastante numeroso de máquinas con Geolitas en su interior, y unas extrañas criaturas como golems metálicos, se venía acercando al lugar. Al parecer, habían detectado tanto movimiento.

Al ver esto, Will solo sonrió. Estiró el brazo en dirección de ellos, y todos los Zerglings salieron en pos del enemigo junto con él. No tuvieron que decir nada más, todos salieron en dirección de pelear, incluso los recién llegados.

Fue cosa de minutos en que los Geolitas tuviesen que salir de retirada, claramente habían perdido esa batalla por mucho, pero no la guerra. Ahora, se venía el conflicto en serio.


	9. cap7

**Capítulo 7**

**La obsesión de Dickar Miller**

Virginia buscaba incansable aquella caja, la que cada año parecía haberse perdido o cambiado de sitio. El polvo con olor a plástico sintético, magia hecha mugre, porcelana, terciopelo y, sobre todo, brillantes adornos que no se empañaban con el pasar de los años. Cada vez que la sacaba, se transportaba a la última vez que la guardó y se sorprendía de lo rápido que se había pasado el año. No se atrevía a interrumpir nuevamente a su esposo, ya que su mal humor al ser interrumpido cuando escribía o pensaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando su sinfonía favorita, era descomunal y le era suficiente con haberlo perturbado con los misteriosos sobres de la invitación navideña. Intentaba no hacer bulla, así que sacó la caja, tenía una capa de polvo espesa, la cual comprobaba que el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Al rincón del cuarto, dentro de un saco rodeado de amarras, que más parecía una salchicha o un cadáver de películas en B&W, estaba el árbol. La navidad la emocionaba en sobremanera.

Dickar Miller había recibido el beso de un desconocido en sus recuerdos que se entremezclaban con sueños y fue así que continuó vagando por la posada, convencido de que aquel espectro era parte de una fantasía motivada por… ¿quién sabe?

De repente, al mismo estilo de una película de Fellini, se encontró charlando con Sanders Ricks en un ambiente tan singular y extravagante que no le interesó. Aunque quiso mandar al diablo a su compañero y colega, siguió el juego hasta que Aeren le propinó un golpe que, lo volvió, literalmente, a la realidad. Sin embargo, había algo que comenzó a obsesionarlo.

Muchos Geolitas lograron escapar tras la arrolladora defensa de los Zerglings, pero muchas de sus máquinas terminaron con algunas averías, otras caídas y envueltas en llamas con los cadáveres de las ratas minúsculas, algunas dentro de las chatarras inservibles, otros regados por todo el pasto, entre las ramas, daban un marco bastante devastador. Se lograron reunir los tripulantes del crucero que, gracias a un forzoso aterrizaje, logró quedar casi intacto y listo para regresar a la posada y enfrentar a padre. RoddBass se quedó sentado en la parte superior del crucero, Wayra saltaba y agitaba una rama como en pos de una esgrima, emocionada y feliz por haber visto la fuerza de ataque de aquellos engendros "Zergs". Pikachu reposaba y se regodeaba en su redondez peluda y amarilla, mientras que Will y Aeron planeaban como sería el contraataque mientras que Jex estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo del bicho-clon de Dash que quería patearlo o, mejor dicho, atraparlo con un par de tenazas que sobresalían del costado de su cuerpo. Los demás descansaban sigilosamente.

Pero mientras se tomaban decisiones para patearle el trasero a Padre, dentro del crucero se encontraban Dickar Miller y Músico, que tras el atraco de comida, bebida y cigarrillos, sufrían del malestar posterior. Pero había algo en Dickar Miller, una idea, de la cual, ni la droga, el armamento y el Geolita a las brasas, pudieron sacar de su mente, era algo que había dicho Aeron cuando los salvó de las garras de Padre, y que en su momento no le tomó importancia porque creyó estar dentro de un sueño. Él había dicho esto: _Usé un cofre extraño que había encontrado en mi juventud, y dejé que me absorba pero terminé atrapado en un bucle temporal, viajé al pasado y al futuro en solo un parpadeo._

Pero también había otro detalle, el haber usado una de las joyas del bastón de los Geolitas para abrir un agujero que los saque de aquel lugar. Sin duda, ya sea sueño o realidad, había algo de sentido, el viaje en el tiempo y los vórtices. Aquel cofre debía contener la llave para viajar en el tiempo, regresar, volver… Una vez él prometió _regresar _pero hasta el momento no lo había cumplido. Virginia nunca se dio cuenta, o más bien, nunca evidenció que sabía algo. Se levantó, dejando a Músico que contemplaba tranquilo el techo del crucero, que de cuando en cuando, parpadeaba el haz de luz de una especie de escáner y botones fosforescentes.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No sé… pero, quisiera pedirte algo. ¿Puedes volver a tocar, _The Scientist_?

Músico levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Algo había cambiado en Dickar Miller, y no era indigestión por comer una apestosa rata asada o el haber alucinado con droga espacial. Por un momento le dio pereza, pero no comprendió el porqué de su obediencia.

Dickar Miller, de pie, escuchaba las suaves notas de la canción más triste que jamás había escuchado. La cual, junto con el _Bolero _de Ravel, empleaba para inspirarse en sus novelas, sin embargo, no le había pedido a Músico que tocase esa refinada sinfonía. ¿Por qué?

La clave estaba en los recuerdos, aquellos que le daban un giro de 360° a todo y debía encontrar la llave para poder _regresar _cuando antes y esta, aparentemente la tenía Aeron y, tal vez, la joya negra de esos bastones ayudaría. A través de la ventana pudo ver la barbarie que dejó tras ella aquel lastimero ataque de esas ratas con armamento científicamente desarrollado. Fue inmediatamente cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Vas a hacer algo?

-Dejaste de tocar…

-Esa canción me deprime en serio. Te rompería la nariz en este instante. ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Nada…

-Perfecto. Entonces, podemos seguir aquí en lo mismo.

-¿Crees que se pueda viajar en el tiempo?

-Lo que crea no importa. ¿Qué crees tú?

Dickar Miller, por primera vez en su vida tuvo que admitir que "lo cagaron". Músico aprovechó el silencio imperante para suspirar amargamente.

_-Going back to the start?_

El escritor se tomó la cara y se acomodó los lentes. Se puso el saco y se limpió los zapatos. La teoría que manejaba Dickar Miller era que si uno de esos agujeros, por los que se movilizaban los duendes y movilizarse a la posada y distintos mundos, eran creados o abiertos por medio de aquella joya negra podía llevarlos y donde quisieran, entonces podría tal vez llevarlo al pasado, pero ¿cómo decidir exactamente la fecha? Y acerca del cofre de Aeron, ese es el que más curiosidad le daba, pero ¿dónde estaría aquel objeto?

_"__Me sentía más joven, mi conciencia viajó al pasado o no lo sé, es algo que aun no comprendo", _eso había dicho Aeron. Salió por la puerta de emergencia hacia el exterior donde, en la cima, se encontraba RoddBass , sentado, rasgueando su bajo en silencio. El viento era fuerte en aquel lugar, el abrigo de Dickar Miller ondeaba con solemnidad como si fuera una bandera. Detrás suyo, Músico, de mala gana lo seguía. Abajo, estaban los demás reunidos, pero su vista buscaba frenético a Aeron y fue que lo halló junto a Will, mientras que el pobre Jex estaba siendo golpeado por el bicho parecido a Dash.

-Rodd, ayúdame a bajar.

RoddBass se levantó y sintió una necesidad de ayudarlo. Lo tomó de la cintura y de la cabeza al pobre músico, de manera mecánica, como si fuera un Andromon, se inclinó y saltó para descender pesadamente al pasto, dejando una onda de aire alrededor de ellos.

Ellos guardaron silencio. En especial Will y Jex. Wayra se sobresaltó al ver a Dickar Miller y frunció el ceño, estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre él, porque despedía un aura viciada y conflictuada, aunque debía de ser el aroma a droga y cerveza. ¿Volverán a la Posada? Les dijo el escritor a todos ellos.

-¿El señor irreal habla con nosotros? –Dijo Aeren, dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, sin embargo, Dickar Miller lo ignoró-

-Debo hablar contigo –señaló a Aeron-

Ante la sorpresa de todos, él obedeció a Dickar Miller y ambos se adentraron por el bosque.

-No pretendo desenredar este embrollo, pero lo cierto es que no tengo más tiempo. Saber la identidad de Padre no me importa, pero debo confesar que me dan miedo muchas cosas de aquí.

-Aún sigues pensando que esto es un sueño.

-No lo sé. La verdad es que ese bicho que me hizo esto –señalando su nariz- cree que estoy soñando. Que se valla al carajo… Estuve pensando…

-¿Pensando?

-Así es. Fue cuando me encontré en la maldita posada con aromas y celebraciones. Pero ahora busco otras cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos para lo que quieran, lo cual me viene y me va. Pero solo quiero algo.

Aeron no consideró importante la ayuda de Dickar Miller, pero sí peligrosa la idea que se rehusase a luchar con ellos, debido a que junto con Músico y RoddBass , a pesar de que apareció solo con el crucero, habían formado un grupo, del cual, todos hacían algo que relacionara al otro o por lo menos, estaban juntos en algo.

-¿Qué es?

-El cofre.

-¿Quieres _volver_? Eres un idiota Dickar. El cofre no servirá de nada, solo pude usarlo una vez y no estoy muy seguro, además, aunque podamos _regresar_ al pasado para que cada uno no se pierda en busca de la posada y evitar esto, no será posible porque no sé cómo usar el cofre. Simplemente se activó hace años. Además, ¿no crees que pensé en eso antes? Si pudiera hacerlo funcionar, no habríamos usado a Zergling para armar un ejército.

-Mucha bla bla, compañero. No quiero eso. Solo quiero _volver_. Yo solo.

-Eres un egoísta.

-No quiero evitar el haber venido a la posada, entiéndelo. Pero ahora que mencionas eso, ¿te interesa la idea de que ese plan funcione?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De que, si encuentro la manera de hacer funcionar el cofre, ¿me permitirías, antes de enmendar el asunto de la posada, _volver _ yo solo a la fecha que quiero?

-Me lleva la reconch….

-Así es. Solo quiero _volver. _No se trata de salvarme yo solo, simplemente de un asunto personal.

-Y aunque así fuera, cómo harías que funcione el cofre.

-Ese es mi problema –apuntó con el dedo- solo dámelo, ya he ideado algo que te diré si aceptas mi proposición. Eres inteligente compañero, sabrás hacerlo.

¿Qué está pensando este hombre? Eso se dijo Aeron, con la idea de poder arreglar el problema sin necesidad de arriesgar la vida de nadie.

-Padre tiene que ser destruido.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar la vida de muchos y tú quieres sacrificarlas para asesinar otra. Escúchate hombre, eres un cojón –replicó Dickar Miller-

Aeron se detuvo por un instante.

-¿Qué planeas Dickar?

-¿Aceptas mi proposición?.

-Lo que pides es _volver _tu solo y luego…

-Si es que el destino lo quiere… apareceré aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso no sabes los conceptos del viaje en el tiempo? Compañero, si las cosas dan un giro en el pasado, mi futuro cambiará y es posible que nunca reciba esa carta de Padre. Eso sucederá segundos después que haya viajado con la ayuda del cofre, así que, si desaparezco, toma el artefacto y úsenlo ustedes.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien.

Se estrecharon las manos y no se percataron de la presencia de la pequeña Wayra que asomaba por entre las ramas. Veloz y saltando torpemente, fue hacia Will para comunicarle, en señas y un lenguaje que no entendía muy bien, él se alarmó, pero mucho no pudo hacer más.

Dickar Miller hizo que Aeron lo siguiera por entre el bosque mientras le explicaba algunas pautas.

-Hay motivos por lo que necesito usar el cofre, pero ese no es el punto. Tú habías dicho que pudiste viajar al pasado, no sé cómo habrá sucedido, pero hay una manera en que se puede activar ese artefacto. Y esto es, con otro objeto que sea capaz de viajar a través de un espacio similar, tal vez no a otras épocas, pero sí a otros lugares y tú lo debes saber bien. Me refiero –se adentró por unas ramas y malezas hasta que halló el cuerpo inerte de un Geolita que estaba en descomposición, pálido, tieso y con una petrificada expresión de dolor y terror. Con todo el desprecio del mundo le arrancó algo que sujetaba con su muerto brazo en afán de protegerlo con las últimas fuerzas que tendría en toda su existencia- a esto.

Era el bastón que tenía en la punta la joya negra. Aeron se sorprendió y asoció rápidamente la idea que tuvo Dickar Miller.

-Si podemos encontrar la manera de activar el cofre usando el poder de viajar a otras realidades de la joya para lograr direccionar el tiempo exacto de viaje, solucionaremos lo que queramos.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Este maldito palo debe tener algún código coordenada preestablecida, tal vez si la quitamos de la punta y abrimos el cofre podamos hacer algo.

-Lo dudo. La última vez que el cofre se abrió fue cuando realicé el viaje y no ha sucedido desde entonces. Pero si desciframos cómo viajar a otras realidades, ¿no podríamos ir al pasado?

-No lo sé, pero si tu cofre tiene esa facultad y la joya la de crear agujeros, es la combinación ganadora, será más fácil de lograrlo. Activar el poder de esta joya a través del cofre, así podremos tener la seguridad de retornar al presente si alguien se queda con el cofre abierto, en lugar de quedar atrapado en el pasado.

Aeron no contestó. Se acercó al bastón y lo inspeccionaron. Pero en la punta, encontraron unas minúsculas inscripciones. Aeron sacó una lupa y no entendió lo que era, se trataba de unos símbolos sin significado humano, era de la tierra de la que provenían los Geolitas y, sin duda, de Padre.

-Dickar, si…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que se me ha ocurrido.

-¿Qué cosa?

Rápidamente, Aeron tomó el bastón con ambas manos y lo puso contra una rama, empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo quebró. Lanzó lejos el pedazo donde en la punta estaba esa inscripción extraña y, con una pequeña navaja comenzó a tallar y alisar con hojas los bordes y la punta. La punta del bastón quedó circular, más grande que la anterior y allí, le pidió a su compañero que escribiera su nombre. ¡Vamos, hazlo!

Con toda la duda del mundo y cansancio, escribió dificultoso su nombre. No sucedió nada, pero después de agitar el bastón, comenzó a estremecerse y temblar por sí solo, como si vibrara, fue entonces que el nombre de Dickar Miller brilló con intensidad, tanto que de entre las ramas, el fulgor hacía estremecer el bosque, los demás que descansaban y se preparaban para la batalla, se pusieron en alerta, Wayra se agitó más e hizo un gesto de que Will la siguiera.

En ese instante, Dickar le dijo a Aeron de que sacase el cofre. Era risiblemente pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande como para ser un joyero, en fin.

-Hey, pensé que lo tendrías escondido o en otro lugar, no en tu bolsillo.

-Te sorprenderías de saber lo que son capaces de hacer los autores que escriben la historia con tal de agilizarla, eso díselo a tu creador y no a mí.

-Eso me parece válido, continuemos entonces.

Aeron le dio el bastón a Dickar Miller, después de todo tenía su nombre. Muy bien, ¿ahora qué hago?, dijo Aeron. El bastón brillaba de forma intensa y mágica, pero era tan fascinante como aterrador, así que, el escritor le dijo que dirija el cofre hacia aquel resplandor. Con dificultad, Dickar Miller intentó posicionar derecho el fulgor del bastón hacia la brillante cajita y fue cuando ésta, de manera tan impresionante, reaccionó ante el iluminante espectáculo. La luz que brotó de allí fue tal que todo quedó en blanco. Como una explosión, al mismo estilo de una bomba de mil megatones, todo se despejó, pero de forma pasiva e inquietante. Ambiente cálido y con mucho miedo, Dickar Miller estaba frente a Aeron y ambos respiraban tranquilos. ¿Qué pasó?, no lo sé.

Dickar Miller sostenía el bastón con tranquilidad, aquella joya brillaba y el cofre que tenía Aeron estaba abierto, con una luz que la conectaba, como un hilo, hacia aquel báculo.

-Vamos Dickar, haz una prueba. ¿A dónde quieres…

-¿_Volver?_

De repente hubo una explosión que lo sintieron todos y éstos se alarmaron, aunque temerosos, pensando que sería un ataque de los Geolitas, se armaron de valor y estrepitosamente se abalanzaron a la pelea. Pero Wayra se adelantó y se interpuso, se negaba a que los demás avancen y recibió el apoyo de Will, que por fin, pareció entender que la niña les pedía cautela y tranquilidad. Caminó y los llevó hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, pero lo que vieron fue algo impresionante.

Aeron, con los ojos luminosos, sostenía el cofre que, abierto, resplandecía y de su interior salía un cordel brillante de pura energía que se conectaba al báculo sostenido por Dickar Miller, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y en trance.

-¿Qué diablos? –dijo Will-

-Vaya manera de pasar mi cumpleaños –dijo a la distancia Zergling, pero volvió a decir un chiste que no cayó en gracia- ¿Qué? Hoy nací dos veces…

Nadie entendió lo que sucedía, pero la clave estaba dentro de los pensamientos del mismo escritor, donde había llevado con él a Aeron.

Con pasos cautelosos y con miedo por no saber dónde estaba, sentía el frío y el vapor que salía de su boca, era su gélido aliento. Los ecos de sus pensamientos lo acosaban. Aeron no sabía dónde diantres estaba. Era un vacío oscuro, como un corredor inmenso e interminable de escalofrío. Allí encontró a lo lejos una puerta oscura, con un vidrio que mostraba una luz difusa azul noche. Recordó que eso era lo que había pasado hace años, lo que dijo cuando conoció al grupo: "_mi conciencia viajó al pasado o no lo sé, es algo que aun no comprendo"._

Se dirigió a aquella puerta y al agarrar la barra de metal para abrirla, se estremeció, ya que estaba helada. Abrió pesadamente y dentro estaba más oscuro. Era aterrador, comenzó a sudar y su visión comenzó a adaptarse a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir una forma que se mantenía inmóvil a lo lejos. Su sangre se congeló al escuchar una tétrica voz.

-Parece que quieres ir más allá. No te lo recomiendo compañero.

-¿Dickar? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Dickar? ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Eso qué importa?

Aquella voz era escalofriante, pero también burlona, rasposa y paciente. Estremecedoramente paciente e insensible.

-Dependiendo de qué hora es, podría estar en un lugar u otro.

Aeron no comprendió nada de lo que le dijo ese ser. Hasta que de repente se encendieron las luces. De forma tan abrupta todo quedó iluminado, era un cuarto amplio, con vidrios detrás, un escritorio de metal enorme y detrás de él un paciente ser, de aspecto bastante trajinado, cara manchada y despeinado, entre gel, tal vez, y sudor por una faena destructiva. Una sonrisa burlona, con ojos escalofriantes y semejantes a un demonio seductor.

Dickar Miller caminó por un sombrío trecho y no reconoció el lugar porque estaba confundido. Después de la explosión creyó que estaba muerto, pero no. Era de noche y entre la gente caminar, distinguió un pequeño halo de luz a lo lejos y de repente, una dulce melodía familiar. Así es, eran épocas de alegría y fiesta, era la agitada y trajinada festividad donde los mejores deseos hinchan el corazón de las personas. Se topaba con apuros, paquetes y sonrisas, también mendigos, bailarines y algodones de azúcar. Y se topó con una enorme edificación llena de luces y colores. Era la navidad de hace 20 años y la persona con la que se había encontrado por primera vez en la posada, tras recibir la invitación y perderse en sus recuerdos, estaba allí con él, a su lado, abrazándolo tiernamente y dándole un beso. Dickar Miller cayó al suelo sentado, horrorizado y con un escalofrío ancestral. Allí estaba Dickar Miller junto a Marcela Gonov, 20 años del pasado. Así es, había _vuelto._

Junto con su temor, se encontraba aquel ser tan risueño y aterrador. Aeron no comprendía, hasta que pudo reconocerlo, se trataba del Wasón de Heath Ledger. Allí, sentado, con las piernas abiertas, estirándose y con las manos esposadas, se movió con mucha molestia y pasó su lengua por sus labios tan rápido como pudo.

-Si eres bueno, me ayudarás a abrir estas… ¿esposas? Rudimentario, no veo porqué hacerme esto. Es decir, ¿realmente crees que podré hacer algo? Yo no lo creo.

-Eres un loco. ¿Dónde está Miller?

-No, no es ese el asunto y lo sabes. Escucha, si realmente quieres, encontrar a tu amigo, me ayudarás a mí primero.

Aeron guardó silencio.

-Ven, ven aquí. ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo cicatrices?

-Voy a pasar por encima de ti.

Se acomodó y estiró su mueca con cierto fastidio y aburrimiento. Cuando Aeron quiso pasar por encima del payaso, la barrera invisible lo hizo revotar y chocar contra la pared.

-¿Por qué, por qué hacen eso?, no lo entiendo.

-Maldito payaso.

-Cuando comprendas lo que es maldito o no, no tendrás la necesidad de pasar encima de mí –volvió a pasar su lengua por entre sus labios y le hizo unas señas frenéticas-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero, rascarme la espalda.

Aeron levantó la ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-No intentes nada maldito desquiciado. El Wasón hizo una mueca de desconocimiento que desdibujó la sonrisa de pintura que se había corrido por el sudor de sus labios.

-Allí, ese, en el cajón grande. La grande de color plateada.

Tomó dicha llave y abrió las esposas. No veo que tengas grilletes para no poder hacerlo tú.

-Al fin libre. No sabes lo mucho que dolía tener eso. Literalmente, tenía algo entre manos y no es nada agradable. Dime…. ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo cicatrices?

En un rápido movimiento lo tomó del cuello y con una navaja que guardaba bajo la solapa de su chaleco verde, redujo a Aeron y tenía la punta del arma a la altura del mentón de éste.

-El chofer del autobús estaba loco cuando nos llevaba a la escuela, decía que nosotros éramos unos niños demasiado tranquilos. En especial a mí. Se me acercaba y afirmaba que debía sonreír más porque mi vida era demasiado aburrida. Así que, una mañana, condujo de la forma más desenfrenada posible, claro porque él vació los frenos. Enloquecido, nos dijo que la velocidad nos haría descargar esa hiperactividad contenida. Yo me sentaba adelante y me dijo: ¡Es hora que sonrías! ¡Sonríe!, _¿Por qué tan serio? _Y fue cuando chocó. Pude sostenerme de uno de los tubos del asiento evitando salir disparado como mis compañeros que murieron destrozando el vidrio de las ventanas del auto pero, uno de esos impactos me hizo perder el equilibrio y la firmeza de mi mano, y me deslicé por el lado inferior del asiento donde los tubos se habían quebrado y me hice esto. Cuando el autobús, una vez destrozado en medio de la autopista, quedó inmóvil, intenté salir y encontré el cuerpo del chofer que me miraba fijamente. Pensé que estaba muerto, hasta que me cogió del talón y me dijo… Hey… _¿Por qué tan serio? _Y espiró… oh… -Aeron, horrorizado no podía moverse- dime, y tú… _¿por qué tan serio?_

Dickar Miller quedó estupefacto al verse en aquella circunstancia de tantos años y haber olvidado ciertos detalles, pero no había olvidado la base, no había olvidado por qué estaba ahí. Había caído sentado al suelo y la gente parecía ignorarlo. Sonreía mucho.

-Sí, en aquellos días, sonreía demasiado.

Marcela Gonov lucía una sonrisa encantadora, se veía tan lozana y Dickar Miller no pudo evitar tomarse el rostro y cubrirse los ojos. Echó a llorar, pero nadie pareció percibir a un hombre sumido en su propia mísera. Estaba allí para conseguir lo que había estado dándole vueltas en los últimos 20 años y no supo, en el instante preciso de su deseo, qué hacer, así que, mientras estaba destrozado por la traición de sus sentimientos y, dentro de su cabeza, comenzó a sonar aquella música, aquella melancólica música que lo transportaba a esos días de los que siempre se lamentaba, no por arrepentimiento, sino por querer hacerlas nuevamente. Ese piano se hizo interminable, trágico, agridulce, y las sonrisas de ambos, de él en el pasado y de Marcela Gonov, sus caricias sinceras y su cabello rizado con anillos dorados en las puntas, lo hacían recordar escenas que, por momentos no podía concebir que las estaba viendo más claro que en su memoria.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, lo llevó hacia aquel árbol del medio de la plaza y lo abrazó. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello y juntó su mejilla con la de él. Dickar Miller, en aquel instante le dio un beso allí, ella sonrió y un extraño les tomó la foto. Fue precisamente en aquel instante, en que Dickar Miller sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco una fotografía la que guardaba doblada, y por el tiempo, estaba un poco amarilla, blanda. Detrás decía, con letra estilizada y alargada, un poco desteñida: _"Que este momento nunca termine. Recuérdalo tanto como yo". _Era esa misma postal que les habían tomado, que más adelante decidiría revelarla y tenerla allí, junto con él, a pesar del tiempo. En esa foto, se puede ver a un joven Dickar Miller, dándole un beso en la mejilla, con ojos cerrados y gestos de sonrisa a la vez. Marcela Gonov, con ojos vívidos y brillantes sonreía sin reparo ni contemplación.

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron. Dickar Miller, de todos los recuerdos y fechas del pasado, pensó exactamente en aquella y era precisamente donde estaba. La fecha de navidad era una poco grata para él, debido a los recuerdos que caían poco a poco, a pesar que la música de Maurice Ravel le retumbara los oídos, esta no podía contra el piano melancólico de The Scientist, que era un verdugo inmisericorde en diciembre. En todo diciembre.

Con un rápido reflejo le tomó de la muñeca y apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas. El Wasón no se inmutó, no intentó ni siquiera liberarse, más bien, soltó la navaja y lo miró serio y se le acercó peligrosamente hasta que solo hubo un insignificante intersticio entre la cara de ambos. Pasó su lengua tan rápido como un dragón de Comodo y antes que hablara, Aeron le dijo con rabia: ¿En dónde está Dickar?

-Oh, ¿crees que ese es el meollo de todo? ¿Cierto?

-Tiene que estar en algún lado de aquí. ¿Acaso está detrás de esa puerta?

-Tienes tanta fe en él. Esa será tu perdición. Eres insignificante ante la voluntad de los demás y de los que te rodean. ¿Crees que alguien se preocuparía en salvarte a sabiendas que pueden librarse a sí mismos? Te dejarían solo al enterarse que de hacerlo, salvarían el pellejo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo, que tu amigo te dejó solo. No le importas más que un hongo. Acéptalo, no te queda más que una oscuridad aquí conmigo. Mejor vete.

-Dickar está aquí.

-Tienes tanta fe en él y crees que lo salvarás. Te equivocas. Él te dejó a mi merced para poder triturarte, como a un gusano.

-Mientes.

-Solo contesta el teléfono. Y verás que no miento.

-¿El teléfono?

-En mi bolsillo, allí está. Te llamará y te dirá que caíste en su trampa –rio jadeante- como un niño. Tu ingenuidad me conmueve. ¿No quieres vengarte de él? Si te deja, en manos de alguien que se gozará haciéndote añicos, hablamos que el cofre era solo un pretexto para encerrarte.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estás donde quiere que estés.

-¿Quién o qué eres?

-¿Yo?, solo soy un agente del caos. Vamos, ¡suéltame! –eso hizo Aeron, el Wasón se sacudió, estiró su chaleco, se ajustó insignificantemente la corbata e hizo tronar su cuello. Se sentó pacientemente en la silla y aplaudió- Esto se pone aburrido. Si dudas, contesta el teléfono.

-Estás loco.

-No, no lo estoy. Lo único que importa, es enviar el mensaje. ¿No quieres hablar con él?

Aeron dudó por un momento. Se acercaba lentamente hacia el Wasón, él no se inmutaba, pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros, él sacó de su bolsillo un celular y extendió el brazo. Aeron se detuvo abruptamente. El Wasón lanzó el teléfono y Aeron lo tomó con una mano.

-Si crees que miento, solo haz la llamada. No saldrás de aquí hasta que comprendas que te han atrapado, el juego se terminó y tú perdiste, lo único que quieres es que te lo confirmen y eso es lo que van a hacer. Confirmarte que estás perdido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver semejante trance entre Aeron y Dickar Miller. Ninguno se movía, solo estaban de pie y aquel hilo luminoso era el que los ataba. Wayra quiso acercarse pero Will la detuvo, podría pasar algo más extraño o peligroso de tocar a alguno de los dos. El resplandor blanco que despedía aquella circunferencia que los rodeaba era tan cálida y celestial, que una paz inimaginable los llenó a todos.

Mientras tanto, Dickar Miller seguía vagando por entre las calles de otros recuerdos. Seguía sin comprender nada, hasta que sintió un tumulto frente a él y cayó al suelo. Todo se puso oscuro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Era de noche, sentía temor. Vio pasar muchos autos, vio muchos globos rojos en caravanas y fue cuando el corazón se le estremeció. Se tomó el rostro y agachó la cabeza, respiró con dificultad y se volvió a ver. Marcela Gonov caminaba con él, ella adelante, ambos de la mano, pero el ánimo era cabizbajo y pesimista. Dickar Miller se puso en cuclillas con las manos heladas y temblando, pero no de frío. No sabía si tendría el valor de cambiar el destino, o si podría cambiarlo de alguna manera. Ella le hablaba, y se vio, 20 años más joven bajando la cabeza, pero eso lo recordaba perfectamente y en lugar de ir corriendo, volvió a ver de lejos. Respiró frenético y su temor se volvió sudor helado. El implacable Dickar Miller atravesaba por su hora más crítica e irreconocible.

Vio las lágrimas de hace 20 años en aquel instante y de cómo una sonrisa estúpida se esbozaba, pero se indignó, era como ver a un condenado a muerte con una pistola en sus manos y no usarla por el simple hecho de que sus captores lo estaban resguardando. Totalmente cojudo. Se encolerizó, fue cuando dio paso para interceder y, en ese momento, sintió una mano en el hombro. Una mano cubierta con un guante de cuero morado. El Wasón lo miró con cara seria.

-Si sigues con esto, nada será igual. Las cosas necesitan un empujón. ¿Lo quieres dar?

Retiró la mano de su hombro y corrió.

Aeron le preguntó cómo comunicarse con Dickar Miller.

-¡Así se habla! Solo debes presionar el botón. ¡Vamos, hazlo! Y sabrás la verdad.

Aeron titubeó, pero tenía el dedo sobre el botón.

-El show empieza aquí. ¡Uno, dos, tres…

-¡No! –Aeron lanzó contra el piso el teléfono y se precipitó salvajemente hacia el Wasón- Maldito ¿dónde está Dickar?

-¡Ñaaa…! Tan cerca, ¿no podrías tomar el teléfono nuevamente?... Creo que no. Está bien, te diré dónde está Dickar –rio sacando la lengua-: en ninguna parte –dijo susurrando-.

-WTF?

Dickar Miller corrió hacia aquel lugar y se detuvo. Vio que él, 20 años más joven, se dirigía hacia él, dejando a Marcela Gonov atrás, y cómo las lágrimas le caían. Se paró frente a él y lo pecheó.

-¿Dónde mierda vas? –el joven Dickar Miller lo miró extrañado- Vas a cagarlo de nuevo hijo de la gran puta. Mira dónde está Marcela, de pie tras tuyo y tú ¿vas a aceptar que se escape lo único que te hará feliz? –el joven Dickar Miller no dijo nada-. ¡Te estás ahogando y el único tronco que te puede salvar lo dejas pasar, aférrate a algo, lucha, pelea por tu vida mierda!

Aeron samaqueó al Wasón que no paraba de reír y se comenzó a desesperar. Lo golpeó y más euforia y risas provocó al payaso.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Eres divertido, nunca te pierdas.

-¡Maldito seas! –Lo levantó y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y rompió el vidrio.

Dickar Miller se llenó de ira.

-¡Bastardo, no puedes ser! –Lo dejó y fue en busca de Marcela Gonov, la tomó de los hombros, era una niña, tan lozana y fresca, dulce aroma y nostálgica alegría lo invadió, tras no haberla visto 20 años, solo en sus recuerdos cuando se reencontraron en la posada, después de sostener esas conversaciones-

-Marcela…

Ella estaba llorosa, claro que sí, recordó eso, cuando fue estúpidamente pasivo como para dejarse "ahogar" en lugar de persistir y evitar morir por las aguas de un olvido doloroso. Patéticamente, Dickar Miller no atinó a decir un ruego nada digno de él.

-Quédate…

Marcela Gonov seguía llorosa.

Aeron atravesó la puerta y el Wasón entre los vidrios reía sin parar. Fue cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de pie, sosteniendo el cofre, vio el hilo luminoso, a Dickar Miller en trance.

-Maldita sea. Estaba dentro de su mente…

Dickar Miller, en efecto como había vaticinado, se desvaneció, el cofre ce cerró y el bastón cayó al suelo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-Creo que encontramos la llave. –dijo Aeron-.


	10. cap finale

CAPÍTULO FINAL  
>The Final Frontier<p>

Los últimos hechos habían sido tan sobrecogedores e inesperados, en partes iguales, que la impresión de los sobrevivientes había logrado algo más, otramente impensable: se habían olvidado de la colmena que tenían detrás, el mayor éxito de sus esfuerzos hasta el hallazgo -cualesquiera que fuera el modo en el que lo hubiesen hecho – de Aeron y Dickar. No obstante, la mente compartida que formaba a esa vida amorfa sí que había sido consciente de los últimos acontecimientos, y todos los seres que antes se movían alrededor de ella -cumpliendo sus funciones o manifestando las características de sus piezas fundamentales- se habían detenido, y estaban observando expectantes al grupo libre. La colmena en su conjunto latía, como un corazón sereno y concentrado, de forma muy sutil pero apreciable. Estaba lista para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso, tan pronto como toda la determinación de las partes – también las del grupo externo – confluyese en un mismo punto de decisión. Y los miembros de éste último grupo lo supieron en sus interiores como el mayor y más dirigido de los instintos: sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Instantes después, todos los seres de la masa colectiva se agitaron y se lanzaron a la acción: la orden había sido dada sin necesidad de que nadie se comunicase con palabras. Los insectoides levantaron vuelo al unísono y se dispersaron después en una primera fase de reconocimiento, y tras su rápido vuelo la mayoría de ellos se reunieron en el aire, enfocados hacia una misma dirección, mientras que otros pocos regresaron a los latidos de su base para continuar las tareas vitales de creación y maduración de nuevos seres.

Los demás -aquellos que todavía retenían sus cuerpos originales, y que habían pasado de ser la única acción presente en ese mundo a convertirse en sencillos ingenieros del plan; quizá también guías en esos momentos- salieron del momentáneo trance de la orden de ataque y se dieron cuenta de que mantenían sus conciencias individuales muy separadas entre sí: su conexión con el resto no había sido más que una ilusión, comparada con la unión al mayor de los niveles que experimentaban sus amigos petrificados, en ese nuevo estado.

-¡Tenemos que seguirles! ¡Se dirigen a la posada y van a recuperar lo que va a curarlos a todos! ¡Pero necesitan nuestra ayuda! -gritó Kaira, quien dados los últimos acontecimientos se sentía mucho más fuerte y capaz, ya completamente fuera de la impotencia que tan pocas veces había sentido cuando se hallaba con sus particulares Pokémon cerca, incluso cuando no estaba la gente poderosa que normalmente le apoyaba en su mundo de origen.

De entre el resto, Will asintió el primero; las palabras de la niña las habría dicho él -quizá de otra forma, pero con el mismo significado- si no se le hubiesen adelantado, y se puso a la cabeza de los presentes, con su espada lista para ser desenvainada. La gran mayoría de los restantes se pusieron también en posición, hasta que Danot habló:

-¿Deberíamos ir todos, o debería alguien vigilar la colmena? -su voz sonaba seria, pero también afectada de duda por el desconocimiento de cómo funcionaban esos seres.

Una respuesta colectiva les llegó de la colmena misma, y el mensaje era que no se preocupasen, que fuesen, que ellos estarían bien. A pesar de todo, era cierto que quedaban multitud de seres para defenderla, y más aún en estado de creación si ello era necesario.

—Entonces, vamos a la posada —afirmó Will con seguridad, recibiendo un asentimiento unánime.

...

Lejos de ahí, más lejos que los confines del espacio, en su despacho oscuro de otra dimensión, Padre habló a los suyos.

-El plan se ha salido ligeramente de control, pero sólo con esto no podrán detenernos. No tienen ni idea de las cartas que tenemos bajo la manga... -expresó, con voz siniestra.

Cerca de él, con la espalda cercana a una de las paredes, la figura encapuchada levantó la mirada. Ese gesto sólo se intuyó en un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y de la tela que la cubría: la oscuridad le ocultaba completamente el rostro.

-¿Acaso quieres decir algo... Noemí? -la voz de Padre, siniestra como antes, mostró un sutil atisbo de curiosidad cuando formuló esa pregunta. Él, con los ojos igualmente oscuros, también la miró.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos. Después, efectivamente, la figura encapuchada habló: con esa voz fría, sin más sentimientos que los deseos primarios que compartía con su interlocutor, y que ya había demostrado; pero también aguda y con un timbre mucho más dulce que el de Padre. Era la voz de una chica muy joven.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos detener el ataque si yo me encargo, liberando mis criaturas -; puso especial énfasis en esta última parte dentro de su fría serenidad -Ellos han creado un ejército a partir de sus propias mentes, combinándolas con materia viva que las ha asimilado. Es un plan inteligente, pero no podrá sostenerse porque nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo. Sí -hizo una pequeña pausa, una en la que su silencio sepulcral de alguna forma se interpretó como una risa de desprecio ajeno ante el triunfo -Basta con copiarles burdamente la idea. Tontos -terminó.

El oscuro ser que se hacía llamar Padre sí que se rio. Poco, pero lo hizo; e incluso para sus propios Geolitas fue estremecedor. Para sí mismo, tenía que confesar que una duda le había pasado por la mente, un breve instante; era la misma duda que acontecía cada cierto tiempo en sus pensamientos y después se disolvía rápidamente, desde que había conocido a la muchacha. La duda de si podía confiar en ella, y de por qué le permitía tomar tantas decisiones dentro de sus planes. La respuesta siempre acababa llegando, sola: todo se había vuelto más divertido desde que ella había aparecido.

Era cierto que en algunos momentos también la había temido. A pesar de sus propias inhumanas características, para él también había algo escalofriante en esa niña, con gran poder a pesar de su tierna edad aparente, y también crueldad. Lo que más temía era que en realidad desconocía el alcance del poder de la chica, y sus fuentes: todo se manifestaba a través de sus "criaturas", pero en la presencia de las mismas percibía un caos que se hacía allende a las todas las realidades que él conocía; y eso que él podía controlar dimensiones, y había estado en muchos mundos, visitándolos y consumiéndolos. Pero la clave de su confianza estaba en lo que compartían, esa misma sed de energía, esa misma adicción y necesidad; además, la chica le daba pinceladas nuevas a su otramente monótona tarea, y siendo francos, era gracias a ella que había podido intentar un festín a gran escala en esta ocasión: nunca antes había tenido en sus garras a tantas personas y seres juntos. Esas últimas palabras que ella había dicho, esas ideas tan sencillas, llenas de razón aplastante en apoyo de sus planes, fueron una muestra más de lo ya dicho.

-Tus criaturas... -tras su inquietante risa, Padre habló -Azure, Lean, Full Heal... -hizo una pausa, enfatizando el irónico nombre que esa en particular tenía -Anedepami... -siguió, habiéndolos nombrado a todos; por lo menos, aquellos a los que él conocía.

-Sí, exactamente. Muy especialmente, Anedepami -la figura encapuchada hizo entonces lo más inesperado: se quitó la capucha, y aun en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo verse un brillo profundo en sus ojos violeta; en sus labios pálidos se recortaba una media sonrisa, algo artificial -Él puede hacer lo mismo que esos a los que llaman Zergs, ¡sólo que mil veces mejor! Y con más elegancia – afirmó, vehementemente -De hecho, tengo gran seguridad en que Anedepami podría absorber a todo el enjambre de mutantes con relativa facilidad... lo único que me preocupa es que, siendo ellos tantas mentes distintas, y seamos francos, algunas muy poderosas... quizá podrían imponerse, tomar el control -admitió, aun así no parecía que su mencionada preocupación minase en absoluto su confianza- Sin embargo, si nutriéramos a Anedepami con otras mentes, así como ellos han nutrido el enjambre con las de sus compañeros convertidos en estatua... no les quedaría oportunidad alguna -aseguró, revelando así cuál era su carta secreta, la fuente de su confianza- A pesar de todo, siguen débiles, y se encuentran en un medio al que no están acostumbrados; en este estado, aunque usáramos mentes sencillas como las de los Geolitas de potenciador; Anedepami sería lo suficientemente capaz como para digerir su esencia, y después podríamos extraer de él nuestro festín de Navidad. ¿Necesitamos más, Padre?

—No... creo que no **—**respondió éste, regocijándose —Entonces, tendría que absorber a los Geolitas... ¿a todos?

—¿Cómo que absorbernos? ¿Absorbernos? ¡¿Esa cosa?! —varios de ellos protestaron, pero muy en especial Wyg y Fyn impusieron sus voces —¡De ninguna manera!

—Es una condición indispensable para que el plan funcione, sí —espetó Noemí, viéndoles con frialdad —Pero no os preocupéis... —siguió, caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

En tal momento, como pocas veces antes había hecho, alargó una mano hacia Fyn, y demostró con una caricia que ella también podía ser suave.

—No os preocupéis —repitió —A vosotros no os pasará nada —le aseguró.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, muñeca... —el aludido respondió con una mirada tonta, casi le habían convencido.

—Al menos será así si no vuelves a llamarme así —espetó Noemí, gélida nuevamente, y tomando sus distancias.

Entonces Wyg dio un paso al frente, y la enfrentó.

—Yo sigo diciendo que no, ¡sigo pensando que ni muerto permitiré que Anedepami me asimile! ¡Nuestro trabajo ya es lo suficientemente rastrero...!

Pero Padre, quien lo observaba todo con ojos siniestros, tranquilos a pesar de la energía demoníaca que emanaban, no le estaba escuchando. Sólo una cosa le importaba: ese era el momento definitivo en el que tenía que escoger si confiaba o no en Noemí. La duda definitiva. Si asentía, todo su ejército sería absorbido por la criatura, dejándole más indefenso de lo que quisiera ante la traición que podría suceder. Y entonces le vino a la mente una pregunta:

—Noemí —pronunció, interrumpiendo al Geolita con ímpetu —Quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Por qué, sin conocerme apenas, has confiado tanto en mí? ¿Y por qué, pudiendo ir por tu cuenta, no has competido conmigo por La Rosa de los Vientos y sus viajeros? —le soltó.

Ella le devolvió una mirada profunda, ligeramente sorprendida. Después, con confianza, le mostró una sonrisa deformada, como si parte de esa pregunta le ofendiese, y parte de ella le divirtiese.

—Mis criaturas ni siquiera pueden hablar, a diferencia de los Geolitas —explicó, como si ello fuese una obviedad —Me gusta la energía y me gusta crear líos, pero es Navidad... y por una vez, me gustaría poder compartir mis vicios con alguien, Padre. No soy tan inhumana como eso.

En respuesta a su respuesta, Padre le esbozó una sonrisa similar. Era algo similar a lo que él sentía. Y ya había pensado en ello antes... esa chica le gustaba demasiado.

—Adelante, Noemí —le dio permiso —Haz lo que debas hacer con ellos.

—¡No! —contestó un aterrado Wyg.

Pero no sirvió de nada. De debajo de su túnica, la joven pelinegra sacó una esfera rojiblanca, uno de esos receptáculos llamados como Pokéball o Pokebolas; poco después un haz de luz emanó de ella, materializando lo que en principio parecía un cuerpo de reptil, de cerca de dos metros de altura, piel anaranjada y formas de dragón. A primera vista, muchos le hubiesen identificado como un Charizard; pero algo parecía no encajar con él. Su comportamiento era extraño, su mirada parecía vacía... y entonces, repentinamente, distintas partes de su cuerpo empezaron a mostrar irregularidades, tales como si se vieran afectadas por una distorsión dimensional. Ese era Anedepami.

—Por favor, ¡no! —gritó de nuevo Wyg.

De nada sirvió.

…

El grupo seguía a los Zerglings en el crucero de batalla principal de FBRTCARO, encontrándose en él tanto quienes podían combatir como quienes no. El plan había sido decidido rápidamente durante el trayecto: todos los que no tuvieran tanta experiencia peleando llevarían trajes de asalto, al menos para evitar ser dañados durante el ataque que serviría de distracción para obtener muestras del veneno, principalmente. Pero para esto necesitaban a alguien que se desplazara rápidamente, mucho más que la dañada nave.

Danot tenía que admitir que el traje era más cómodo y ligero de lo que parecía, y sin embargo, estaba diseñado para brindar un grado muy alto de protección. RoddBass , Músico, Kaira y Mith también se los habían puesto, mientras los demás permanecían con su ropa usual.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de hacer esto? —preguntó Mith, al ver a Danot montado sobre una enorme motocicleta de las almacenadas en el crucero.

—Sí... es cierto que no puedo pelear, pero sí que puedo ayudar con esto —expresó el chico, tratando de juntar valor para lo que vendría a continuación.

—No te preocupes Mith, lo cuidaré bien —intervino pronto Kaira, montada también en uno de esos vehículos—; además, manejar una de estas es de lo más sencillo y seguro, o eso dijo Gost —explicó con completa tranquilidad.

Pronto los gritos del aludido, quien también iba en motocicleta, llamaron la atención de todos. Con una pericia extraordinaria, Gost realizaba vueltas, derrapes y otras hazañas impresionantes en tan poco espacio, dando la impresión de que cualquiera podría hacerlo... hasta que por una torpeza acabó estrellándose contra una pared, y si bien el pobre artefacto acabó explotando y hecho trizas, el fantasma Terran salió aparentemente ileso de la colisión.

—Tendremos cuidado —afirmó Danot, con una marcada expresión de incredulidad ante lo visto, sin saber si era por la aparente torpeza o suerte infinita de Gost.

Todos los tripulantes pudieron notar cuando la nave aterrizó, sin mucha delicadeza, a unos cuantos cientos de metros de donde estaban las ruinas de la posada, y tanto el equipo de ataque como el de recuperación salieron a toda prisa. Con sus corazones acelerados, se lanzaron rápidamente sobre su objetivo, el cual ya era asediado por los Zerglings, pero para su extrañeza, no hallaron a nadie ahí.

—¿Acaso piensan tendernos una trampa? —preguntó Will, con su espada desenfundada y un nudo en la garganta, pues de todos los escenarios posibles, éste no había pasado por su mente.

—Probablemente ya hayamos caído en ella, pero eso no cambia nuestro objetivo —afirmó Aeron, y tras su señal, los integrantes del equipo de recuperación se dispersaron por el área.

Danot sintió la tentación de ir a buscar sus Pokéballs, que por descuido había dejado en su habitación antes de la fatídica cena, pero sus otros amigos también dependían de él, por lo que se prometió ir a buscar a sus Pokémon apenas encontraran una muestra del veneno. Después fijó su atención en Kaira, quien parecía tomarse la búsqueda animadamente, casi como un juego, aunque no por ello lo hacía menos seriamente, lo cual le ayudó a realizar esa labor de la mejor manera posible. Incluso algunos de quienes lucharían, como RoddBass o Músico, ayudaban, mientras Will, Jex y Aeron permanecían en guardia, al igual que la mayoría de Zerglings, pues algunos otros se dispusieron a registrar todas las habitaciones, recuperando las pertenencias de todos y dejándolas en la nave. Uno de ellos, con mechones de cabello verde, pasó delante de Danot con un cinturón lleno de Pokéballs, lo que tranquilizó al dueño de ésta. Pero pronto algo más llamó su atención.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mith? —preguntó Danot, mientras buscaba entre los restos de la mesa alguna copa rota, al notar la preocupada expresión de ésta.

—Estoy preocupada por Bigdrith... no estaba entre las estatuas que están en la colmena —explicó la chica, sin querer distraerse de su labor.

—Quizá escapó de alguna forma, como Gost o Wayra, y todavía no nos ha encontrado —respondió el entrenador Pokémon, sin querer pensar lo peor.

—¿Sabéis? Noemí tampoco estaba entre las estatuas... me pregunto dónde estará —expresó Kaira con voz cantarina —Quizá nos encuentre, y pueda ayudarnos.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar, mi estimada Kaira —le respondió con tono gélido una voz muy familiar.

Como si se tratara de un espectro, Noemí hizo su aparición en la derruida estancia, acompañada de un pato antropomorfo de piel azul que prácticamente duplicaba su estatura. Se trataba del Golduck más grande que Danot, Kaira, Aeren o Gost hubieran visto en su vida. Como si su gran tamaño no fuera lo suficientemente intimidante, la joya roja en su frente brillaba siniestramente, casi tanto como la mirada de su ama. No tardaron en materializarse a ambos lados de ésta última un extraño cubo de materia amorfa negra con marcas rojas y un bloque de dos rectángulos de distintos tamaños y pixeleados en apariencia.

Los menos experimentados en batallas del grupo no pudieron ocultar el temor o la sorpresa que les habían causado aquellas criaturas, pero Will, Aeron, Jex, Gost y RoddBass dieron un paso al frente, impávidos ante tal amenaza. Fue entonces que Anedepami apareció, y aun esos valientes empezaron a contemplar la posibilidad de la derrota. Y es que tras asimilar a todos los Geolitas (incluso a unos renuentes Wyg y Fyn, quienes fueron los últimos), la criatura parecía hinchada, alcanzando más de cinco metros de estatura y algunos menos de anchura. Además de su inusual tamaño, los contornos de su cuerpo parecían alterar aleatoriamente las porciones de la realidad que estaban en contacto con ellos.

Sin embargo, nadie del grupo había llegado ahí para rendirse, y todavía debían derrotar a Padre, por lo que su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Varias saetas eléctricas volaron hacia Noemí y sus criaturas, seguidas por los dos espadachines del grupo, y tras ellos Gost y RoddBass . Aeren, Orbbit y Músico se quedaron en sus respectivas posiciones, cubriendo al grupo de recuperación, quienes apresuraron el paso al verse bajo asedio. Los Zerglings, comandados por la inteligencia colectiva de la colmena, se dividieron en dos grupos y atacaron a sus enemigos por los flancos, al mismo tiempo que recolectaban información sensorial para hallar sus posibles debilidades.

—Ya sabéis qué hacer —indicó Noemí con voz maléfica, sin intención de revelar su estrategia ante sus enemigos.

El ser conocido como Lean cambió prontamente su forma cúbica a una octaédrica, sin perder las manchas rojas, y emitiendo al mismo tiempo lo que a Will y Aeron les pareció un canto muy raro. Ese cambio de forma detuvo sin problemas el ataque de Jex, mientras Azu, el Golduck gigante, confrontaba a los dos espadachines con sus garras, representando algo más que un reto para ambos. RoddBass , silencioso y letal, empleó su bajo para partir en dos a su pixeleado enemigo y hacerlo desaparecer de inmediato, para reaparecer detrás de él, sin daño aparente, hasta que fue sacudido por una descarga psiónica de Gost, quien se mantenía invisible en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, esto sólo produjo que pasara un poco más de tiempo para que Full Heal volviera a aparecer. Quien parecía tener más problemas para contraatacar era Anedepami, quizá por cubrir a su dueña para que llegara con el muro defensivo que era Lean, o quizá porque su gran tamaño poco podía hacer contra enemigos tan pequeños y numerosos, aunque el daño que éstos le causaban era ínfimo. Al menos estaban logrando lo necesario: ganar tiempo para el grupo de Kaira, o su segundo club, como los había llegado a llamar antes de bajar de la nave.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó una emocionada Mith al hallar una copa con el pie quebrado, pero aún con algo menos de medio dedo de vino.

—¡Yo también tengo algo! —respondieron al mismo tiempo Danot y Kaira, por lo que guardaron de inmediato las muestras en un espacio para ese fin en sus trajes de combate, disponiéndose a correr hacia las motos que habían dejado a unas decenas de metros de la posada.

Apenas vio al grupo de recuperación dirigirse a toda velocidad en dirección de la colmena, Aeren dio la señal a los demás cubrir el escape de sus compañeros, y de ser posible, eliminar de manera definitiva a sus oponentes. Entonces, él mismo se lanzó a la carga disparando rápidas Bolas Sombra contra Azu, mientras Orbbit envolvía a Will y Aeron con un hechizo protector, aunque el ataque no tuvo mayor efecto que atraer la atención del afectado hacia el Eevee plateado. Jex, mostrando una gran persistencia, lanzó nuevamente sus ataques contra Lean y Noemí, sin efecto aparente mientras la primera entonaba una rítmica pero extraña melodía, o al menos no lo tuvo hasta que Músico se acercó al mago y usando un violín intentó distraer a la criatura, habiendo notado que su capacidad defensiva se activaba al cantar. Gost y RoddBass seguían teniendo problemas con un Full Heal capaz de regenerarse y molestar, aunque no les hubiera dañado en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Mith, Kaira y Danot ya habían dejado que las muestras fueran asimiladas por la colonia para la síntesis del antídoto.

—Esto tomará un tiempo —fue la comunicación telepática de Zergling, quien ya con los recursos asegurados podía centrarse en procesar el veneno y controlar a los otros en su batalla contra las criaturas de Noemí.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Volver? —preguntó Mith, creyendo que poco más podían hacer para ayudar a ganar la batalla contra Padre.

—Volver, sí; y no porque no tengamos nada más que hacer, sino porque hay cosas que si no estamos ahí no podremos hacer —expresó Kaira con convencimiento, mucho más fundamentado del que sus compañeros pudieran haber visto para alguien de su edad, y ciertamente muy motivador.

—Sí, regresemos y ayudemos a recuperar a los nuestros —convino Danot, tan ansioso como ellas para ver nuevamente a sus amigos a salvo.

De vuelta en la posada, la lucha seguía pareja, pero el panorama de la misma había cambiado un poco tras haberse tanteado lo suficiente. Notando la desventaja en la que Músico se encontraba ante la impresionante capacidad de Lean para emitir distintos sonidos contra los que el violín no podía competir, RoddBass dejó de usar su bajo para golpear y comenzó a generar música junto a Músico que por un breve instante pareció desestabilizar al octaedro cantor, dándole así a Jex la oportunidad de dañarle más con su magia eléctrica. Por otra parte, Gost y Aeren, más acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, retenían psiónicamente a Full Heal, lastimándolo más con ello que con cualquier ataque físico, mientras que Will y Aeron tenían ahora cierta ventaja contra Azu al contar con la ayuda de los hechizos de Orbbit, quien se había sacado de la manga sus hechizos más poderosos. En cuanto a Anedepami, éste seguía sin moverse mucho, soportando el asedio de los Zerglings... hasta que imprevistamente cogió a una, la clon de Rainbow Dash, con una garra. El pequeño ponyzerg, sin miedo, arañó y coceó a su captor de manera salvaje, pero éste respondió llevándosela rápidamente a la boca y comiéndosela de un solo bocado, para horror de Jex.

—¡Rainbow Dash! —exclamó con el corazón en la garganta, horrorizado ante lo que acababa de ver; sabía que no era la pony real, pero eso no disminuyó en lo absoluto su angustia, y sin pensarlo, dejó el asedio a Lean para disparar fuertes relámpagos contra Anedepami, quien pareció resentirlos un poco.

Músico se encontraba extasiado con esa batalla musical, pero sabía que su violín no resistiría mucho más el desgaste al que lo estaba sometiendo, cuando recordó algo importante. Le hizo una seña a RoddBass , quien entendió rápidamente la situación y le siguió, y tras ellos fue Lean, con Noemí aún sobre ella, preguntándose qué planeaba ese par. Asumiendo una forma cúbica, Lean embistió las ruinas tras las cuales esos dos habían desaparecido, sólo para recibir un golpe de bajo del mudo y empezar a ser perturbada por la atronadora música del piano de la posada, que ahora había caído en las hábiles manos de Músico. La batalla musical continuaba, con el dueto asaltando musicalmente a sus oponentes por segunda ocasión.

Mientras tanto, Gost y Aeren pugnaban por mantener encerrado a Full Heal, pero era difícil y éste hacía todos los esfuerzos imaginables para escapar. Azu se estaba cansando cada vez más, mientras Will y Aeron eran mantenidos frescos por Orbbit, quien también se estaba cansando, pero procuraba no dejarlo ver a sus enemigos. Mientras, Jex y los Zerglings seguían atacando a Anedepami, quien simplemente absorbía los ataques, como si estos no hubieran existido en primer lugar.

Danot, Kaira y Mith tardaron poco en regresar al crucero de batalla, en ese momento totalmente desocupado, y pudieron observar en el monitor principal el desarrollo de la batalla. Para su alivio, vieron cómo Will y Aeron sometían finalmente a Azu, dejándole acorralado contra una pared. De la misma manera, Full Heal, cansado por la presión psiónica, se desvanecía en el aire y no volvía a aparecer, mientras Lean y el piano de Músico sucumbían en un éxtasis musical al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Anedepami seguía en pie, absorbiendo sin problemas los ataques de un furibundo Jex, y al ver a sus compañeros en aprietos, liberó de golpe toda la energía eléctrica acumulada, dañando así a todos sus enemigos mientras le daba tiempo a sus compañeros y a Noemí la oportunidad para ponerse a salvo. Ésta última se situó a varios metros de distancia, usando al Charizard gigante como una barrera contra el grupo de resistencia.

—Hazlo ahora, Anedepami —le indicó con voz gélida, viendo que había llegado la oportunidad que esperaba.

El aludido dio dos rápidos pasos al frente para abrazarse a un nutrido grupo de Zerglings que aún volaban a pesar de la descarga recibida, y los absorbió sin contemplación, para incredulidad, enojo y desesperación de Will y los demás guerreros, sobre todo al ver a aquellos relacionados con sus propios seres queridos. Uno a uno, Anedepami asimiló a los Zerglings restantes, tal y como le dijo a Padre que haría. Habían dado el golpe definitivo, aunque sus enemigos no lo supieran todavía.

Envueltos en desesperación, los invitados a tan cruel masacre vieron entonces como la realidad se distorsionaba en un punto cercano al campo de batalla y un agujero negro se materializaba ahí, del cual emergió una silueta conocida, a la que no habían visto desde el inicio de su estadía.

—Bien hecho, Noemí, muy bien hecho... —la figura de Padre le felicitó con una ligera risa en los labios —...Y muchos saludos, invitados —se dirigió después a ellos —Espero que estéis teniendo unas fiestas entretenidas, me habéis puesto la casa patas arriba... —les comentó con tono irónico.

Había llegado el momento. El ejército estaba neutralizado, sólo quedaban aquellos pocos afortunados que habían escapado de la trampa del vino, tan indefensos como al principio; las mentes de sus compañeros estaban atrapadas para siempre dentro del glitch, y a estas alturas deberían estar ya descomponiéndose en energía vital pura. Lo único que faltaba era que él pusiera de su parte, absorbiese esa energía y emplease su magia para cometer la acción final: la clausura de las fiestas, el festín compartido, y quien sabe qué después...

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —un furioso Aeron fue el primero en reaccionar, lanzándose al ataque con valor, pero Padre siguió el ejemplo de Noemí, y se cubrió detrás del monstruoso glitch, con mucha más agilidad y pericia que ella. Aunque Will le siguió, y aunque otros les apoyaron mágicamente, sabían bien que intentar rodear ese peligroso ser —ahora hinchadísimo, aberrante, con la apariencia de estar a punto de explotar— iba a ser una estupidez mortal.

—Vamos... sed honestos, no podéis hacer mucho más —continuó Padre; su voz se iba tornando más monstruosa con cada palabra, reflejando su forma verdadera, que estaba volviendo, en ella.

Cobijado por el monstruo dimensional, se sentía seguro, y el siguiente paso iba a ser fácil. Porque ahora, aunque ya no disponía de sus Geolitas para atacar individualmente al reducido pero cansado grupo, podía comunicarse con ellos dentro de la criatura, con los pensamientos de los seres recién absorbidos también llegando a su mente, de forma distorsionada, como si fueran recibidos por una radio mal afinada. Con la ayuda de Noemí, el glitch le escucharía, y les freiría y absorbería como quien prepara el plato fuerte después del entrante.

Aquellos que habían sido asimilados por la colmena Zerg ya se habían acostumbrado a ser sólo una parte del ente complejo, y a que sus pensamientos fueran compartidos por las mentes interconectadas de todo. Su coordinación instintiva les había guiado en un mar de sensaciones atípicas hacia el campo de batalla, tras su glorioso renacer. Sin embargo, sin que pudieran recordar apenas cuándo había sucedido la diferencia, ahora su consciencia se había vuelto a alterar. Ya no veían conjuntamente los enfoques de tantos ojos, todo se había vuelto oscuridad; ya no coordinaban sus ideas con fluidez; sólo confusión brotaba de sus mentes. Seguían conectados... podían sentirlo; pero habían perdido toda forma física. Y en sus mentes... había más que antes. Era todo de lo que podían estar seguros, dentro de Anedepami.

—¡Anedepami, suéltanos de una vez, bestia! —el sonido imaginario de un grito retronó por sus consciencias junto con una profunda sensación de terror —¡No nos digieras!

—Anede... pami —los Zergs vieron de pronto la imagen del Charizard infernal, reflejada en sus recuerdos —¡No nos digieras! —volvió a sonar en sus mentes.

—Suéltanos de una vez... —murmuró Padre, a espaldas de la criatura, estallando en carcajada limpia; eso le daba igual, ahora que ya tenía lo que quería, el destino de sus Geolitas era irrelevante; podía conseguir más para el año siguiente, si es que hacían falta.

Quienes le escuchaban, ajenos a lo que ocurría dentro, creyeron que había enloquecido, y se estremecieron.

—¡Suéltanos de una vez! —siguió riendo, exclamando más fuerte —Bien, no importa... —se calmó después —Anedepami... —dijo, con voz de petición —Atrapa al resto —ordenó.

Sólo la adrenalina presente en su sangre hizo que el grupo no se viera paralizado de pánico en ese mismo instante, indefensos ante la cruel criatura. No sabían cómo, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar. Su concentración se afinó, los magos juntaron todas sus fuerzas para protegerse y atacar... aunque fuese a ser lo último que hicieran, una seguridad que prácticamente tenían. Pero entonces, con su fina perspicacia, Aeron vio algo que le hizo recuperar un dejo de esperanza: Noemí, a lo lejos, se había tensado, y... ¿rezaba?

La criatura ígnea no se movió. En su lugar, permaneció observando la escena con una expresión atontada, y algún que otro bulto emergiendo de vez en cuando en su cuerpo, volviendo a desaparecer. La impresión que causaba al verle detenidamente era la de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Pero no vomitó.

—¿A qué esperas, Anedepa...? —Padre insistía, en una voz completamente distinta a la del anciano humano, pero su frase se vio interrumpida.

Un coletazo inesperado del ser le impactó en un costado, y la piel de la cola le absorbió, consumiéndolo en su llama. La expresión en la cara de Charizard del ser no cambió.

—¿Pero qué...? —un sorprendido grupo exclamó con distintas voces, mientras que otros de sus integrantes miraban boquiabiertos —¿Qué ha pasa... ¡ah!

Un grito generalizado se escapó al ver como el artífice de tan inesperada intervención crecía repentinamente de tamaño, obligándoles a correr hacia atrás para no ser aplastados. Multitud de bultos estaban apareciendo por todo su cuerpo, asomando y reabsorbiéndose; sus ojos se movían sin control.

—¡Socorro, va a explotar! —chilló Kaira, pálida como el papel.

…

Lejos, Zergling trabajaba tan rápido como le era posible, pero la síntesis de un antídoto tan complejo era un proceso delicado y requería un cuidado especial. Sin embargo, ya estaba cerca, a punto de lograr una hazaña, incluso en términos de lo que la biología Zerg era capaz de lograr. Finalmente, se dio la mezcla perfecta, aquella que liberaría a todos los cautivos de su encierro de piedra. La colmena se sacudió con anticipación: había llegado la hora de la verdad.

La cámara que contenía a quienes sostenían el funcionamiento de la colmena comenzó a emanar una viscosa sustancia de un color verde con tonos rojos, ligeramente viscosa, que poco a poco bañó a las estatuas de piedra, para luego aumentar el ritmo y terminar sumergiéndolas en el antídoto. Tras un tiempo que Zergling consideró prudencial, las paredes vivas reabsorbieron la mezcla, dejando en su estado natural a cada uno de los afectados por el veneno. Pequeños tentáculos se desplegaron para despertarles con la mayor suavidad posible; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos reaccionó ante tal estímulo, si bien todos tenían señales vitales. ¿Podría ser que la asimilación de los Zerglings hubiera de algún modo afectado el proceso de curación? Debía de ser el caso, porque la comunicación con ellos también se había vuelto muy dificultosa, a pesar de ser un mismo ser.

…

Anedepami no explotó, pero esta vez, sí que hizo algo más similar a vomitar. Sus alas se abrieron de par en par, abrió las fauces, y de ellas emergió gran cantidad de energía, que se dispersó hacia el cielo en forma de rayos amarillentos. Cada uno de estos cayó en cuestión de instantes sobre los cuerpos inconscientes, provocando que la colmena entera se viera desplazada por el impacto energético. Y a pesar de ello, cuando la luz cesó, los cuerpos seguían intactos, y entonces...

—Ah, qué dolor... mis púas... —Sandl se quejó. Otras quejas se unieron a él, y también vítores, y expresiones de alivio.

El despertar fue súbito y sorpresivo, pero no por ello desagradable. Todos quienes habían sido asimilados por Anedepami se encontraron cobijados por una cámara viva, cuyas paredes palpitaban y parecían alegrarse de alguna forma ante tal evento. Se miraron los unos a los otros, con un único pensamiento en común: lo que habían visto no era un sueño. Y ya eran libres.

Hallándose aún entre los escombros de la posada, Anedepami no había terminado. Enloquecido, de tamaño ligeramente menor pero más deforme que al principio, se lanzó entonces sobre el grupo de guerreros, y volvió a expulsar energía, esta vez teñida de azul. Provocándoles casi un ataque al corazón, los potentes rayos pasaron entre ellos sin rozarlos y fueron a parar invariablemente a un mismo punto: el cofre de Aeron, donde fueron absorbidos con un gran estruendo. Pero cuando el cofre cayó al suelo, se hallaba también intacto.

Una última sacudida afectó a Anedepami, hasta que recuperó el tamaño y el aspecto de un Charizard lo suficientemente normal como para ser confundido por dicha especie de Pokémon. Tras eso, sencillamente dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando a paso rápido.

...

Ninguno de ellos había esperado que la supuesta criatura más poderosa bajo el mando de Padre fuera a volverse en su contra, y luego marcharse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo cierto era que, tras una situación que parecía ser un jaque mate para todos ellos, estaban a salvo... quizá sólo por un momento, pero les bastó para reponerse un poco de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, Aeron no tardó en recordar que el primer estallido de energía liberado por Anedepami tras la asimilación de Padre fue dirigido hacia la colmena.

—Debemos regresar y comprobar que los demás estén bien —sentenció, considerando que la mayor amenaza había desaparecido.

—Pero esa chica, Noemí, ha escapado... —objetó Músico, temiendo que ese no fuera el final de sus problemas.

—No importa si quiso derrocar a Padre o no, lo importante es que el peligro más grave ha pasado, y nuestra siguiente prioridad es la recuperación de nuestros compañeros —intervino Will, esperando que realmente todo eso se acabara de una buena vez.

Con eso claro, todos se dispusieron a abordar la nave y volver a la colmena, como pudieron comprobar Danot y Mith en el monitor central. No obstante, en el preciso momento en que el último de los guerreros abordaba el crucero de combate, Kaira aprovechaba para escabullirse fuera, gracias a la recién descubierta función de invisibilidad del traje. No podía dejar ese asunto inconcluso, y era ella quien debía encargarse de solucionarlo.

Sin notar la ausencia de Kaira, los demás volvieron sin contratiempos a la colmena, encontrándose con que todos sus compañeros de viaje y amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Las salutaciones cargadas de emotividad no se hicieron esperar entre algunos de ellos, pero no por ello pasó por alto un detalle importante para los Okino.

—¿Habéis visto a Kaira? —preguntó Sakura, extrañada de que su amiga no se encontrara entre los recién llegados.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto desde... —Mith ahogó una expresión de sorpresa.

—Desde que Anedepami escapó —señaló Danot, pues hasta ese momento, la aludida les había estado acompañando en el puente de mando.

Sakura dirigió una mirada seria a su padre, quien asintió con el mismo semblante.

—Volvamos a la posada, es importante que lo hagamos —pidió amablemente Sakura, manteniendo la tranquilidad a pesar de todo.

Mientras tanto, en el mencionado lugar, Kaira buscaba incansablemente algún rastro que le llevara a donde se hallaba su otrora socia del misterio en la expedición con los Okino. Aunque la situación se había resuelto favorablemente para su bando, todavía habían muchas interrogantes que necesitaban ser respondidas. Y a pesar de ser un riesgo, se libró del traje que le protegía, porque no le permitía ser tan ágil y silenciosa como estaba acostumbrada a ser.

El retorno a la posada fue rápido, a pesar de los daños sufridos por el crucero de batalla. Tendrían tiempo para repararlo después, dado que lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Kaira, y quien sabe, quizá también a Noemí y acabar de atar los cabos sueltos que pudieran quedar. Siendo tantos, tardaron mucho más en avisarse mutuamente que en encontrar la localización de la primera, cuando el fino oído de Aeren captó su voz en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso.

—Pero qué diablos... Noemí, ¿qué ha sido esto? —le inquirió Kaira —¿Habías tramado todo esto? ¿Sabías esto desde el principio, habías hablado con ellos? ¿Nos trajiste aquí a pesar del peligro?

No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en llegar ahí, considerando que ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar la entrada principal de la Posada -ahora inexistente- para introducirse en el edificio y seguir la voz. Cuando lo hicieron, algunos de ellos entraron en la habitación, mientras que otros, no habiendo suficiente espacio, se quedaron en el pasillo.

—Yo... —intentó empezar Noemí; pero pronto sus ojos púrpura se vieron inundados por lágrimas silenciosas, y bajó la mirada mientras estas caían por sus mejillas pálidas. No pudo seguir.

—¡Dinos! ¡Tan solo queremos saber qué ha ocurrido! —siguió expresando la castaña, imponiéndose.

De entre todos, ella especialmente era quien necesitaba saberlo. Había sido la primera persona de su universo que había confiado en Noemí cuando se le acercó un buen día con los tickets dorados, y de hecho, la única que lo había hecho conociendo la explicación que ella daba. En esa confianza, y debido a su carácter, había planteado un juego alrededor de dicha oportunidad, y había convencido a sus demás amigos a seguirla, gracias a la confianza que le tenían a ella, a la misma Kaira; pero les había tenido a ciegas en cuanto a las condiciones, les había asegurado que no había riesgo alguno... ella era quien se había equivocado, y quien les había comprometido a todos. Ser consciente del engaño en el que había caído le hacía sentir impotente, irresponsable —por primera vez en su vida, le importaba— y tonta. También, aunque eso no le pesara tanto como el riesgo al que había sometido a sus personas queridas, estaba decepcionada de esa que había empezado como una interesante amistad.

—¡Dinos! —volvió a intentarlo, con los ojos encendidos, en un vano intento de proteger a los suyos, fuera de tiempo —¡Tan solo dinos qué...!

Una mano apoyada sobre su hombro le detuvo, y le hizo mirar atrás. A su espalda, con porte seguro y la mirada fría que siempre le acompañaba, Elios le dirigió un gesto de calma. Después avanzó lentamente, dejándole atrás, en medio de un silencio sepulcral; y se arrodilló delante de Noemí.

—Te diré lo que pienso yo —le habló, mostrándose lo más cálido que aparentemente sabía mostrarse; su voz sonaba seria y vacía de emociones palpables, era cierto, pero la caricia que le hizo en la sien había sido extremadamente gentil —Pienso que decidiste traernos aquí, a todos —enfatizó, con tantos de los presentes mirándoles desde el fondo de la habitación —porque querías pedirnos ayuda para acabar con esto. Siempre has estado de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? —siguió, preguntándole.

Ante esto, por primera vez la pelinegra hizo algo: tímidamente, asintió. Por la forma en la que miraba a Elios, podía entenderse que se había sorprendido de no tener una represalia más directa.

—Sí, de esto no tenemos duda —continuó el hombre; a su particular manera era suave, pero a la vez se imponía al miedo de la chica con su inquebrantable seguridad —Sin embargo, en tu necesidad, en lugar de avisarnos y alertarnos del peligro, de pedirnos esta ayuda formalmente, lo que hiciste fue engañarnos. ¿Por qué, Noemí? —le preguntó, con seriedad; más que nada, estaba instándole a hablar.

—Yo... creí que no tenía otra opción porque... —ella lo intentó de nuevo, pero cuando llegó a la razón, la tensión volvió a bloquearle.

—Quizás fue porque... ¿pensabas que no todos nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a brindar la ayuda desinteresadamente? —intervino, esta vez, una nueva voz. Era la voz de una chica joven, pero no tanto como Kaira o la misma interrogada.

Al lado de esta última, una figura de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes se había acercado y agachado para estar a su misma altura, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y observándole con una sonrisa gentil. Elios le lanzó una mirada rápida, levantó muy levemente las cejas, y le dejó hacer.

—¿Tengo razón, Noemí? —insistió, con voz mucho más cálida que la de su padre, Sakura.

La pelinegra apartó entonces la mirada de los demás ocupantes del cuarto, apenas a tiempo de observar como Lynn y Wilfre se colocaban a lado y lado de Kaira, la única persona de todo el grupo con quien había tenido contacto cercano, y conseguían tranquilizarle un poco. El segundo desprendía igual indignación en su mirada, pero por lo menos, esperaban con paciencia a que ella dijera algo. El resto también mantenía silencio. Parecía que nadie iba a romper la protección que le ofrecían los dos Okino. Y ellos se la ofrecían a pesar de haber deducido buena parte de sus intenciones, así como sus errores.

—Sí, tienes razón, Sakura —retomó finalmente el habla con un hilo de voz que iba intensificándose —Y usted también, doctor Oki...

—Llámame Elios, simplemente —le cortó él, pero después le dejó seguir.

—E... está bien, Elios; sea como sea, usted también —se reafirmó la niña, que parecía estar encontrando su ilación —Así es, yo organicé parte de esto, trayendo a cada uno de ustedes, con el fin de que me ayudaran a derrotar a Padre. Quisiera contarles por qué lo hice así, cómo fue que tomé esta decisión; también cómo fue que le conocí, y la verdad de este lugar... si me lo permitís —intentó.

—Adelante, esto es lo que todos queremos saber —el científico Okino respondió, pero recibió asentimientos gesticulados de la mayoría de los presentes; especialmente de Kaira —Ahora todo se ha calmado, así que continúa, por favor.

...

—La posada con nombre "La Rosa de los Vientos" existía de verdad, ya antes de que toda esta historia empezara —unos minutos después, la niña se había sentado en la cama y hablaba con más confianza a los presentes, quienes le observaban con interés —Hay una leyenda que explica su creación, ahora esto es irrelevante; pero es cierto que este lugar es un punto de encuentro de personas que se han perdido. De naturaleza mágica, según lo entenderemos todos con más facilidad —continuó —Yo misma lo encontré por primera vez una ocasión en la que me perdí... en mi mundo —introdujo.

En sus recuerdos, imágenes de parajes distorsionados, imposibles a la imaginación de una persona no acostumbrada, reaparecieron junto con el sonido irregular de sus pasos. Ese día había tentado la suerte, se había alejado demasiado, y su mundo no permitía ni un descuido. Anedepami, el único que podía volar y sacarla del laberinto fuese cual fuese su situación, se había separado de ella minutos atrás, y estaban buscándose. Todavía no sentía miedo, pero su corazón se sentía extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado, no en un lugar así, a la desorientación.

—Mi mundo es un lugar extraño, se parece mucho a las criaturas que me acompañan —explicó; no hicieron falta más señas para que todos se hicieran una idea general y acertada —Por eso, cuando me encontré de repente en los parajes de la posada, supe enseguida que me había alejado mucho. Cabía la posibilidad de estar en lo que llamo "el mundo exterior", una dimensión interconectada a la mía, sería complejo de explicar... pero tampoco lo parecía. Lo que parecía era una tercera dimensión —expuso, en términos que ahora ya todos podían seguir, si bien algunos se extrañaban un poco por cómo los manejaba y la naturalidad con la que los mencionaba —Tras explorar un poco me cercioré de que era el caso. Y conocí a algunas personas...

Recordó cómo el buen ambiente de La Rosa de los Vientos la había conquistado su corazón, así como la amabilidad que tuvieron con ella los que se encargaban de la misma. Aquellos que trabajaban ahí eran viajeros voluntarios que habían decidido quedarse, convertirla, por un largo tiempo o quizá para siempre, en su hogar.

—Pero entonces, unos días después, en mi empeño de encontrar el camino de vuelta, descubrí algo horrible. Uno de los presentes, un anciano aparentemente bondadoso que se hacía llamar Padre, que en principio me causaba buenas sensaciones, pero al que otros ocupantes de la posada temían. Personas más perceptivas que yo, y algunos que habían sido informados de viajeros que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a sus fiestas... —continuó —Padre podía viajar entre dimensiones, como los seres llamados Geolitas. Y me caían bien, de verdad lo hacían; incluso estos últimos, a quienes tantos despreciaban, no me parecían tan feos, y se me hacían simpáticos. No me lo podía creer, pero tampoco podía hacer oídos sordos. Necesitaba saberlo. Por eso, con la ayuda de Full Heal, un buen día, le seguí a través de su agujero dimensional.

De nuevo, los recuerdos vinieron, tan claros como si hubiese sido ayer. El día en el que conoció la verdadera forma de Padre, y la verdad tras él. El día en que le escuchó hablar con sus verdaderas intenciones, y después fue descubierta. El día en el que se valió del asombro que su Missingno —Full Heal— causó en él para confundirle y engañarle, mostrando una actitud similar a la que él mostraba, y escudándose en un poder que no habría sido tal en un combate de uno a uno entre sus criaturas y todos los recursos de Padre.

—Esto es lo que pasó —les explicó, detalle a detalle, seria —Y tras haberme ganado mi puesto, con todo, por los Geolitas supe todavía más... —siguió, pesarosa —Padre siempre había tenido relación con la Navidad, ¿sabéis? Hay mundos y mundos en los que existen leyendas de personajes en los que, en fechas de amor y paz, reparten regalos a quienes los merecen, ilusiones y sonrisas, de formas mágicas. Estas leyendas en muchos casos se fundamentan en la raza de los Geolitas, y los duendes más inteligentes y poderosos que les conducen, a cuya raza pertenecía Padre. En su origen, Padre y sus Geolitas eran esto, eran seres de bien. Pero algo salió mal, algo que no sé con seguridad... con el tiempo, estos en particular torcieron sus ideas y poderes hacia algo que era la cara opuesta de lo que habían empezado haciendo. Saltaron del altruismo al egoísmo más cruel, a la sed de ilusiones y energía vital de aquellos que las sentían.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que seguía.

—En esos momentos me hallaba en la posición de intentar algo para detener sus planes, sintiéndome todavía más segura cuando tuve una idea, gracias a que Padre era ambicioso, y decidió que si yo le ayudaba era el momento de traer a más gente de la que solía traer, festejar —comentó con algo de horror —a lo grande en esta ocasión. Si podía apoyar su plan, hacerle confiar en mí, y esto me daba una situación de poder; bastaría con que trajera a más gente capaz de la que pudiera controlar, para que luego yo cambiase de bando y entre todos le derrotásemos —hizo una dura pausa; ello era lo que más difícil se le hacía —Sin embargo, Padre era el único que tenía el poder de viajar entre dimensiones como tal, en cualquier dirección. Yo temía que si avisaba a la gente, por un lado muchos no querrían ayudar, mientras que por el otro, corría el riesgo de que Padre percibiera mis intenciones y no hubiese forma de detenerle...

Hizo una pausa más, y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Entonces siguió:

—Pero si traía a estas personas sin que supieran qué esperar, algunas atraídas por el prospecto de una celebración y otras sencillamente presentes por accidente, usando las mismas artimañas de Padre... si una vez que estuviesen aquí, los sucesos mismos les obligasen a estar unidos a pesar de sus diferencias... —la voz le tembló, pero esta vez se atrevió a decirlo —Entonces era posible traerles a todos, contar con los talentos y habilidades de cada uno de ellos para que esta crueldad terminase; mientras que quizá, a pesar del riesgo, alguno de ellos... alguno de vosotros —se corrigió—, ganara algo gracias a estas experiencias...

Llegada a ese punto, la chica detuvo el habla; pero viéndolo venir, el mayor de los Okino se interpuso entre ella y el resto y les miró a todos con ojos serios.

—Ahora ya conocemos la historia —empezó —Mi opinión al respecto es que esta chica se movió sólo por buenas intenciones y fue lo suficientemente valiente para tomar una decisión tal, que también la arriesgó a ella tanto física como mentalmente, con un altruismo que no muchos tienen **—**expresó, solemne —También soy consciente de que el plan tenía agujeros y riesgos, y que si ella misma hubiese fallado en algún momento en su actuación, o alguno de nosotros no hubiese tenido la suerte que ha tenido, ahora podríamos estar todos muertos —añadió, siempre serio —El caso es que esto no ha ocurrido... el plan ha salido bien, y yo creo que esta vez ha tenido razón —dictaminó.

Nadie habló todavía; la voz cortante de Elios solía tener este efecto. Ello le dio tiempo a Noemí de darse cuenta de que temblaba, a la vez que el científico trataba de defenderla...

—Pero yo soy sólo uno de los que estamos presentes, así que los otros sois libres de emitir otros juicios —el hecho de que él siguiera con estas palabras sólo acrecentó su temblor —Y habiendo tomado una decisión así, ella tendrá que hacerse responsable de lo que piensen los demás, y de las decisiones que se tomen. Es todo lo que hay por decir —concluyó Elios.

Eso fue lo que dijo, convencido; mas después se sentó junto a Noemí en la cama, y le rodeó la espalda con el brazo, arropándola. Ella se sorprendió en gran medida, pero sus temblores se aliviaron; y eso que todos esos ojos la miraban con distintas expresiones... fue entonces cuando, de nuevo, se dio cuenta de algo: Elios la estaba protegiendo con más que su abrazo. A pesar de sus palabras finales, estaba mirando a todos, esperando que lo comprendieran, queriendo convencerles con su firmeza. La niña desconocía sus motivos, pero lo cierto era que él se había hallado antes en una situación similar, en la que tuvo que tomar una decisión como la que ella había tomado... y él había pagado el precio, pero prefería evitar que esa muchacha tuviera que pagarlo también; siempre aprendería algo del conjunto, seguramente algo positivo, y había formas menos dolorosas de aprender.

—Tu plan fue arriesgado, y tuvo muchos errores —sentenció Aeron, dando un paso al frente—; pero todos cometemos errores, y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que de ellos se aprende, si sabes verlos sin martirizarte por ellos —añadió con tono amable, poco acorde con su apariencia aguerrida.

—Si hablamos de errores, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, Noemí —se sinceró Will, quien a pesar de todo lo sufrido se sentía incapaz de juzgar a la chica sin haberse sentido como un completo hipócrita.

—Yo puedo dar fe de ello —aseveró Lance, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano, que pronto se relajó por la tranquilidad de tener de vuelta sus agudas pero certeras observaciones.

Algunas risas, unas pocas pero significativas, animaron un poco la estancia, dejando ver que a pesar de todo, las palabras de Elios habían calado en sus compañeros de aventuras, sobre todo en aquellos que por una razón u otra sabían de primera mano lo que era cometer equivocaciones o errores en sus vidas.

—No has hecho esta wea con mala intención, así que no tienes quejas de mi parte —expresó Jex, agradecido de tener de vuelta a Rainbow Dash, quien aún miraba con recelo a la humana, mas poco podía hacer contra la imponente presencia de Elios Okino.

—Esto ha acabado bien, como ha dicho Elios, y eso es lo único que cuenta —dijo Mith con voz dulce, siendo apoyada con rotundas afirmaciones de Aleph, Bigdrith e incluso Saicrom.

—¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con esto! —exclamó un entusiasmado Ash, siendo acompañado por un sonoro "¡Pika!".

—En esto no puedo sino estar de acuerdo contigo, Ash —manifestó Lynn con amabilidad, tocándole el hombro que Pikachu no ocupaba; Danot, Clair y Kurenai asintieron, siendo de la misma idea de la peliverde.

—Tu sinfonía no empezó muy afinada, pero ha acabado siendo una obra maestra —acotó Músico, mientras el silente RoddBass ofrecía una reverencia a la aludida.

—Y quien podría agradecértelo más irónicamente no se encuentra ya entre nosotros —añadió Brego, alegrándose del final feliz del que Dickar Miller seguramente estaba disfrutando en ese preciso momento, según le habían puesto al corriente.

—¡Noemí, no pasa nada porque hayas metido la pat... —la intervención conjunta de Sandl y Gost fue cortada ipso facto por dos certeras collejas de Nadia.

—Ha sido duro para todos, pero ha acabado bien —expresó sinceramente ésta, tras lo cual se llevó a rastras a ese par a donde no pudieran molestar.

—Pues yo debería acabar contigo en este preciso momento, tras haber escuchado todo esto —expresó una tajante Edelweiss, cuyos ojos se clavaron como cuchillas heladas sobre Noemí, dejando a la mayoría en suspenso—; pero es Navidad, así que considérate afortunada —añadió al ladear el rostro, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Aeren, quien no pudo evitar sonreír un poco tontamente ante ello.

—¡Noemí! —exclamó una alegre Wayra al acercarse a ella a toda prisa y abrazarle con cariño.

—Nosotros creemos que no hay ningún problema por lo que pasó —dijeron Lyl, Nor y Yer, quienes viajaban sobre la cabeza de Wayra.

Tras escuchar las palabras de todos los involucrados en esa aventura presentes en esa habitación y trozo de pasillo, Noemí no pudo más. Aun hallándose bajo el cobijo de Elios, dejó escapar lágrimas de felicidad ante la comprensión mostrada por ellos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. No sabía decir si era un milagro navideño o uno del corazón de quienes sienten y aprecian, pero lo agradeció desde el fondo de su alma. Sobrecogida por esas emociones, abrazó fuertemente al científico, quien no se lo negó, entendiendo muy bien cómo se debía sentir ella en esos momentos.

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio, al menos de palabras habladas, hasta que Danot decidió hablar, teniendo necesidad de exponer una duda que muchos de los demás se estaban planteando.

—Al final —dijo —¿Qué creéis que pasó con Padre?

Todos se centraron en él, pero las expresiones diferían dependiendo de dónde hubiesen estado ellos durante el combate contra Anedepami: los que se habían enfrentado a él observaban con igual curiosidad, pero los que habían estado dentro de él se miraron unos a otros, y parecían saber algo que el resto no sabía.

—No sé muy bien cómo poner esto en palabras, pero al parecer, Anedepami transformó en energía a ese Padre y a sus criaturas, y los devolvió a un estado infantil mediante algún proceso digestivo que no acabo de comprender —intervino Wilfre —es lo último que nosotros sentimos antes de ser expulsados de su cuerpo, mente... donde fuese que estuviéramos.

—A juzgar por el cofre al que fue a parar, según habéis contado... —siguió Lynn, pensándolo —es posible que sus esencias hayan vuelto al pasado, quizá a su mundo original. Pero quizá nunca podamos saberlo —opinó.

—Quizá nunca podamos saberlo, no —estuvo de acuerdo Aeron —algo como esto, lo lleguemos a saber nosotros o no en un futuro, sólo puede decirlo el tiempo.

El resto asintió, y al saber las impresiones de quienes lo habían vivido, incluso la mismísima Noemí se sintió mucho más tranquila.

—Por cierto —otra voz llamó la atención de todos, y esta vez era Ash, quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación, observando por un gran agujero en la pared —Mirad a quien tenemos aquí. ¿No es él el amigo de alguien? —comentó.

Pikachu, a su lado, lanzó un grito de júbilo; recordaba bien que esa criatura había sido secuestrada por los Geolitas, y ahora, por fin, había logrado escapar.

—¡Es Bigdrith! —exclamó Mith, quien corrió a recibirlo en sus brazos.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, no habría podido haber para ella mayor alegría.

...

Tras aquella conversación, todos se tomaron un momento para dejar reposar sus cuerpos, mentes y corazones, pues todavía habían cosas que necesitaban asentarse dentro de cada uno de ellos. Podían ser resquicios de la pregunta de qué había pasado realmente con Padre tras el enfrentamiento, o dudar sobre el destino de las almas de quienes perecieron durante el conflicto, e incluso preguntarse cuántos se habían aventurado en la posada para nunca más volver. Hasta que alguien decidió hablar y romper ese estado contemplativo.

— ¡Oigan! Si esto es Navidad, ¡¿qué hacemos aquí como unos pasmarotes?! — les llamó la atención Sandl.

—¡Cierto! ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando! —se unió Gost al corro, agitando unas maracas mientras se movía rítmicamente; Zergling no dudó en imitar sus movimientos.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Nadia, incrédula.

—Creo que a los escritores les hizo gracia que las tuviera —respondió el aludido, quitándole importancia al hecho y simplemente haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: actuar aleatoriamente.

—Pero si la posada está hecha una pocilga —intervino Huevo, preguntándose en qué pensaban esos chiflados.

—La posada se irá arreglando, conforme los viajeros vayan llegando y trayendo cosas, pero creo que por hoy, debemos celebrar, pues entre todos hemos arreglado un problema de mucha relevancia —expuso Sakura, quien recibió un gesto afirmativo de su padre tras esa acertada intervención.

—No importa lo que haya, sea poco o mucho, feo o bonito; la esencia de estas fiestas es compartir, y si ya hemos compartido una aventura como esta, creo que podemos compartir lo que sea que haya aquí —intervino Kurenai, acompañando la intención de los Okino.

—¡Pues vamos a buscar toda la comida que haya! —exclamaron al unísono Jéxust y Rainbow Dash, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás en menos de un parpadeo.

A distintos ritmos, pero todos con la misma intención, incluso aquellos que al principio de todo no creían en esta celebración, los huéspedes de la posada se dispusieron a buscar todo lo necesario para poder celebrar la Navidad como era debido. Una mezcla de poderes sobrenaturales, tecnología, mucho ingenio y las mejores intenciones les permitieron instalar una gran mesa metálica con una sobria pero disfrutable variedad de alimentos agradables a la vista y al paladar, asientos para todos (algunos incluso adaptados a las especiales necesidades de sus ocupantes), y sobre todo, un buen ambiente, con una preciosa vista al cielo gracias a la ausencia de un par de paredes. Era como si las intrigas de Padre nunca se hubieran dado, y esperaban que siguiera siendo así por mucho tiempo. Quizá para quienes vinieran después esta fiesta no significara mucho, o ni siquiera fueran a saber de su existencia, pero para quienes estaban ahí guardaría un lugar especial en sus corazones. Dejaron de lado la hasta ese momento patente preocupación por volver a casa, pues se sentían en ella en ese preciso momento. El regreso podía esperar. Era Navidad.

**FIN**


End file.
